Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Mystic
by gizmogurlie
Summary: 3 years after killing Barbosa, Jack returns to Port Royal with his daughter Lia to visit Will. Unaware of any danger, Jack is forced to makes decisions that could cost him his daughter's life. Rated for later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1: The Young Sparrow

**A/N:** Heh, I never thought it would take me this long but here it is: ROTM, new and improved. I didn't want to take the whole thing down so your reviews are still up for whoever has already read this. If you wish to leave comments you may do so at my fanboard. Quite a few on my A/Ns have not been changed due to laziness and exhaustion. I spent four months working on this story, looking through each chapter one by one and carefully selected what to edit and what to not. As of today, I spent three hours proofreading and tweaking each chapter so I hope you enjoy yet again, lol!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from POTC. Although I do have a nice picture of Jack Sparrow I bought at universal studios and of Orlando Bloom

**Pirates of the Caribbean: Revenge of the Mystic**

_"Revenge is barren of itself: it is the dreadful food it feeds on; its delight is murder, and its end is despair."  
**-**__Friedrich Schiller_

**Prologue**

The barmaid slowly made her way to the table where the two men sat, deep in conversation. They stop as soon as they see her approach with their drinks. She sets them down as they wait for her to leave. As soon as she is out of earshot they continue with their business. "So have we come to an agreement Mr. Richards?" the man sitting on the left said, setting a small pouch in front of Mr. Richards. The coins inside clank as it hit the wooden table. Mr. Richards longingly ran his fingers over the pouch as he thought of his answer. "All righty then Captain Mateo." He granted as he pocketed the pouch, "Ye got yerself a deal." A smile spread across Mateo's face "I'll be needing your best men, Richards. I can't afford to screw this up." Richards's face gleamed with interest, "Now tell me," he asked, "What be his name? This pirate ye be going after?" Mateo eyes darkened with hatred and his voice dripped with distain as he gave the name, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

**Chapter 1: The Young Sparrow**

Lia's POV:

"Ok, now if I step here…"

Jack stepped forward, swinging his sword in various practice attacks. I blocked each attack naturally with great awareness of his moves.

"Very good." Jack praised, his gold-capped teeth glistening as he smiled, "Ye've become quite the swordsman."

I smiled, "Jack, don't you mean 'woman'?" I said jokingly.

"Why o' course I meant woman. Sorry if I have offended ye, _milady_" Jack said as he bowed apologetically with a hint of sarcasm.

I laughed as Jack messed up my hair. It was a beautiful morning out on the deck of the Black Pearl. The sun shined brightly in the top of the sky. Slight breezes blew making the glare of the hot sun bearable, a perfect day for a little fencing practice.

"Jack!" someone shouted.

Immediately after Mr. Gibbs came down the steps of the helm, seemingly in a hurry.

"Jack, I need Anamaria's help putting some things away down in storage so yer gonna 'ave to take over."

Jack looked disappointed for ending practice with me a bit early but duty called. He signaled Mr. Gibbs off with Anamaria and looked over at me.

"Sorry luv, but I've got a ship 'ere to steer." As he stepped up the stairs to take his place as Captain, he stopped about halfway up and looked to me, "But I promise more practice time later."

I nodded to him and he walked away. I carried on with my practicing. I swung the cutlass up, down and around as I pretended to slay imaginary pirates.

_'I could do with a better one.'_ I thought referring to my hand me down cutlass as I spun around and stabbed the air.

My sword belonged to Mr. Gibbs until he bought a new one and I ended up with it. It wasn't exactly in the best shape for battle but enough for me to learn with. The blade was rusted to the point of having lost its shine and sharpness, the cutlass altogether was pretty old 'Older then Mr. Gibbs if ye ask me.' I remembered Jack telling me after receiving the cutlass about a year ago as a present. It was my first sword so it didn't really matter.

After a few minutes I stuck my cutlass into my scabbard. I looked over to the main mast. Sitting at the base was Trevor Boyd. I watched as he sat there twiddling a scrub brush between his hands, running his calloused palms across the bristles.

"You know, the captain doesn't appreciate his men sleeping on the job." I said teasingly as I approached.

I laughed in amusement as Trevor jumped and whirled around in fright. His face relaxed as he realized it was me, "Aye Miss. Sparrow but I shouldn't be the one to talk."

I gasped with fake appall as I sat down next to him, "Actually I rather find it quite interesting what one can do with so much spare time."

Trevor quirked an eyebrow as I rolled my eyes, sighing gallingly. It seemed he didn't understand what I was meaning. I stood on my knees as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a slip of parchment. Written in my writing was a list of the most necessary supplies that needed stock. This essential task was given to me in Jack's priority to keep me out of trouble.

I unfolded the parchment and handed it to Trevor who read through it, "Did it all this morning. I wanted to get an early rise on the task."

Trevor smiled and shook his head softly as if it was typical of me. I snatched the list away, "And how many times must I ask you to call me Lia?"

A grin began to stretch across his face, "Far to many for me to remember."

I smiled as I broke my gaze from him, narrowing them to the floor as I began to slip into my thoughts, which were in full motion today. We sat in silence. Not an awkward one at that but just enjoying each other's company. As my eyes wandered the deck, I noticed the crow's nest.

"I need to think."

Taking in what I was saying, Trevor followed my gaze, which was locked, on the nest. My mind craved the secluded quietness of its atmosphere.

"You know Jack would kill you if he caught you up there, Lia." Trevor stated. I turned to him with a quizzical look. I wasn't quite used to his brotherly protectiveness. Normally it was he and I causing the trouble together. Jack thought of us as a team considering we weren't that far apart in age.

I stood up and leaned in towards Trevor, "Cover for me, okay?"

Before parting, I leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. I then made my way to the rope ladder that dangled below. I glanced over at Trevor who was in a bit of awestruck. As he turned to look at me, I smiled and winked at him. Smiling back, he turned around to look at Jack who was steering the ship, keeping an eye out for me as I began to climb.

I made my way up the ladder and pulled myself up into the nest. I breathed in deeply letting the smells of the ocean overtake my thoughts.

Enjoying the feeling of comforting isolation.

I sat down and leaned against the wall. I started fingering the few beads I used to tie up the only thin braid in my hair. I began to think about my mother. I always thought of her the same night every year. Tonight was the eve of my eighteenth birthday. But this year was different then the last couple of years. Turning eighteen had always been something I've looked forward to but not having my mother here made it seem less interesting.

A few tears fell as I quietly sat there. I wished my mother were there to hold me and tell me of all the wonderful plans she had for me to make my special day perfect. In a way I was also glad she couldn't see the way I was now. A pirate's life was unsuitable in my mother's eyes. I've actually have grown quite fond of it even though I didn't really ask for it. I angrily wiped away the tears as I stood up.

"I'm not going to cry anymore," I said stubbornly to myself, "You are a pirate. Pirates don't cry."

I took a few deep breaths and looked up at the sky. A flock of seagulls flew overhead. But strangely they seemed to be flying a wee bit too close. I ducked out of the way as the flock made a dive for me. I flailed my arms about as I tried to fend them off.

In all the confusion, I felt myself collide into the wall of the crow's nest. I let out a scream as I felt my feet lift off the floor as I tumbled back and over the wall. My heart leaped to my throat as I flipped up and out of the crow's nest. Almost instantly I reached out in panic and grabbed the edge of the nest. I felt my body slam against the outer wall but I dared not let go.

"LIA!"

"Bloody hell!"

"What in the 'ell are ye doin'?"

Commotion had blown up among the crew down below. I could hear a group of voices clamoring below. I knew right away that Jack had left his post at the rudder for his voice was the loudest among the group, wondering out loud in frustration as to why I was hanging off a crow's nest in the first place.

It was absolutely ridiculous! I growled out in aggravation as I heard him continue to criticize my actions first thing before thinking of the situation at hand.

Typical…

I pulled myself up a bit so the floor of the crow's nest was visible. I swung my foot up, putting it on the ledge. I attempted to pull myself more but I lost my footing and fell once again. A small shriek escaped my throat.

"Hold on there Lia, I'm comin!" I heard a voice not to far below me. Mr. Gibbs was already halfway up the ladder. Using all the strength I had left, I pulled myself up again. I swing my leg over the ledge and let go, falling back into the crow's nest.

As I struggled to catch my breath I heard Jack down below "Liana Sparrow! Get down here this instant!"

I sat up on all fours and crawled to the ladder, it was never a good thing when Jack called me by my full name.

"Great now I'm gonna get it." I muttered

"Ye know Jack doesn't like ye up 'ere, young Lia." Mr. Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

"No shit." I retorted as I started to climb down the ladder in a huff.

On the way down I thought I heard Mr. Gibbs mutter, "Just like her father." I ignored his comment and continued climbing down. There was no point in arguing.

As I got near the bottom, I felt a pair of arms grab me around my waist. It was Jack. He lifted me off the ladder and plopped me down on the ground. He turned me around making me face him with his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Just what the hell were ya doin?" Jack said firmly, "Ye know the nest is dangerous!"

I pushed out of his grasp, "Jack, its just a crow's nest. Quit worrying so much." My voice slightly rose as I spoke.

Jack rolled his eyes; "I'm just looking out for you like I'm supposed to."

I started to lose my temper, "I'm almost eighteen, Jack! I don't need you looking out for me on a bloody crow's nest!"

Jack continued to yell, "Yer not supposed to up there, Lia! You know that! What if I wasn't there to catch ye if you fell!"

A silence fell between us both. I was very used to this. Jack and I always got into heated arguments over the silliest things.

I took a deep breath, "All right fine. I'm sorry." I answered quietly.

I looked down at my feet, not sure of what to say anymore.

"Well see that it doesn't happen again, savvy?" Jack crossed his arms as he spoke, a stern look upon his face, "In fact I think…"

I looked up to see why he had stopped speaking. With a frown, he reached out toward me and moved a piece of hair out of my face examining the gash on my temple. "Hmm, doesn't look too bad. Head to my room, I'll be in shortly."

I exhaled as Jack gave me a soft shove toward the cabin. I strutted to the door and pushed it open. It lightly bounced against the wooden wall as I walked in

"Back to work, ye lazy seadogs!" As I shut the door, I could hear Jack barking orders followed by the sounds of tramping feet and hollering.

I went over to my bed and flopped down on my back. I pushed back up at the feeling of a warm liquid running down the side of my face. I felt by my eye and looked down at my hand to see blood.

I swung my legs over as I sat up and rummaged through my nightstand. Pulling out a small mirror, I put it up to my face to see.

The gash was worse then I thought. It started at the top of my eye and ran down to where my temple and cheekbone met. Blood slowly streamed out of it. I put down the mirror and looked to the door as I heard footsteps. Jack came in carrying a bottle of rum and a rag.

"No Jack. Don't you even dare!" I bounced up quickly onto the bed. Rum may have been a significant necessity to all on board but for this specific use it was anything but that.

"Then I presume you want to get an infection and die?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips in a comical way.

I pondered mockingly for a second, "Well, if that's what it takes…"

To my surprise Jack shrugged, "Suit yerself, sweet."

With that, he turned around and began to walk away. I stared in disbelief as I softly swayed back and forth from the instability of the mattress. This was definitely not Jack.

Before I could ponder that though any longer, Jack whipped around and lunged at me but I was too fast. I hopped to the side and off the bed but tripped on my own feet as I landed and fell on the floor. As I pushed up, I felt myself get dragged backwards. Jack had a firm grasp on my ankle and was pulling me towards himself. He climbed on top of me as I try to push him off. He then grabbed my wrists and tucked my arms under his legs, pinning me to the floor.

"Why do ye always have to be so difficult?"

I continued to struggle, "You should know. You made me."

He pressed the rag to my cut. I flinched from the stinging of the rum. I gritted my teeth as Jack continued to wipe the soaked cloth against my skin, the unpleasant stinging fading away with each dab.

"See now that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Jack grinned smugly as he pushed off me, throwing the rag to the floor.

He walked out of the room leaving me there on the floor. I just laid there trying to catch my breath. I exhaled harshly through my nose and stomped my foot on the floor, the heel of my boot scraped against the wood.

If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was losing to Jack in one way or another.

I sat up and I saw that Jack had left the rum. So I grabbed the bottle and took a big swig before heading back up on deck.

I spent the rest of the morning attending to the masts and riggings. Thank god the wind was with us today.

After a couple of hours, I sat down on a crate. My brow was thick with sweat and my heart pounded like mad. I huffed and wheezed, trying to catch my breath when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself staring at Anamaria,

"Ye should go rest now, Lia." She said, "Ye 'ave worked enough."

Anamaria took over for me as I headed back into the cabin, relieved to get some rest.

I fell facedown on my bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. So worn out from a hard days work…

"Lia, wake up." I felt someone's hand on my back, gently rousing me.

I slowly opened my eyes. The room gradually came into focus and I saw Anamaria leaning over me. I groaned as I rolled over on my back.

"What's going on?" I asked wearily wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Sorry squirt, Jack's orders." She said.

I smiled at the name. Anamaria has called me squirt since I first arrived. It started as an insult but stuck as a nickname after warming up to me. I sat up and looked out my window. It was now nighttime. The stars shined brightly in the sky. I looked to Anamaria.

"Was I really asleep that long?" She let out a laugh.

"Land Ho!" came a cry from above.

Anamaria and I shared a look of excitement and reprieve before racing out of the cabin, to the deck. I had no clue where we would be docking and nor did I give a damn. Three months out at sea almost made land feel like a myth.

Immediately I spotted Mr. Gibbs tending to the masts. Maybe he knew something.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"We have arrived." He said pointing north of the ship.

I looked to where he was pointing and gasped in awe at the sight of our destination.

It was a huge island with a grand looking city. A tower stood high above the city surrounded with a fortress. Huge rows of docks laid on the edge of the island. A few ships were docked in the harbor.

"Port Royal up ahead!" I heard Jack address the crew, "Prepare to dock!"

**A/N:** Well not much of a change but this new character Trevor will have a bigger part to play in my prequel. It's just that his appearance later on was so incredibly random, I felt that there had to be more of a point for him.


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Port Royal

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2. Enjoy! …Again…lol!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from POTC, Disney and whatnot.

**Chapter 2: Return To Port Royal:**

"Aye, 'asn't changed a bit." Jack said he gazed out at the island before looking over his shoulder at Marty and Duncan who were also in awe by the island. I knew they knew this place.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack bellowed, taking on the 'captain' mode. Duncan and Marty jumped in alarm, coming out of their trances before racing off to the capstan.

"All right, ye all 'eard the Cap'n'!"

Anamaria left my side at Duncan's cry of order to help, leaving me at my spot at the mizzenmast, perplexity bubbling inside me.

The ship was about fifty feet or so away from Port Royal. What was the point of stopping the ship now? I heard splashes near the back of the ship as both anchors were lowered and noticed as the ship started to slow down. It drifted for a few feet before completely stopping with a big jolt knocking me to the floor. I scrambled back up and headed over to question Jack.

"Jack, why are we stopping?" I was very confused, "Why don't we just dock in their harbor?"

Jack looked at me wide-eyed, "Are ye mad?" he exclaimed, "Commodore Norrington wouldn't want me missing me appointment with the gallows."

I knew immediately who Jack was referring to. I could remember the look of hatred and annoyance that grazed Jack every time he would tell me his tale of his infamous escape off of Fort Charles after a menacing battle with the Commodore and his men.

Or at least that was what I was told by Jack…

"Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs appeared carrying a long black coat and a matching fancy looking hat, "We've lowered the boat and are ready to disembark."

He handed the clothes to Jack and headed for the boat. I followed him. There was a rope ladder tossed over the side of the Pearl leading down to a small boat in the water. Anamaria was already in the boat and Mr. Gibbs just finished climbing down the ladder.

I swung my legs over the side and climbed down the ladder. Jack followed shortly after; dressed in the clothes Mr. Gibbs gave him. I hid my face as I tried not to laugh at how he looked. Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs started rowing us to shore.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I said.

"Ok, listen to me sweet," Jack said completely ignoring my question, "Once we hit land don't call me Jack. Call me John…uhhh John. What was it…oh yes! John Smith."

"John Smith? Isn't he an English captain?"

"No, thought of that name me self." Jack said in a drunken (but proud) manner.

"No Jack, you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Are we there yet?" Anamaria muttered to Mr. Gibbs annoyingly as Jack and I continued our argument.

It wasn't long before we reached the port. Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs stop rowing and tied the boat to the dock. Jack was first out of the boat. Once he was up on the dock he turned around and held out his arms to me. I took his hands and he hauled me onto the dock.

Jack put his arm around me and started heading into the town. It was quite a warmer night than most I have spent. A number of many types of ships and boats were docked in the harbor and the late night merchant sailors tended to their duties before an early morning sail.

The harbor disappeared as we moved forward into the city, stopping in front of a tavern.

"All right, ye three just go on in. I got to go meet someone." And with that he stumbled down the road, swaying in his usual drunken manner.

Mr. Gibbs put his hand on my shoulder and led me into the tavern, "Come now lass."

The smell of booze hit me like a brick wall. Many men sat in the tables set up around the pub. Some were alone drowning themselves in the pleasure of liquor, others were in groups either engaging in conversations or courting the barmaids.

I followed Mr. Gibbs to the back where there were private booth seats. I sat down and Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs sat together across from me

"What'll it be, mates?" I never noticed the barmaid approach our table. Her curly blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, she wore heavy eye make up and a burgundy dress that had her breasts practically coming out of her dipped neckline.

I furrowed my brows in disgust.

Anamaria held up four fingers "Bring us four rums…"

"…And keep 'em comin'."

Jack slid around the barmaid and sat down next to me. She went off and in almost an instant came back holding a tray with four tankards on it. She handed one to each of us and walked off.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho.", I said as I swung my glass forward as if proposing a toast. I put the glass to my lips and took a big gulp. I was quite used to the burning liquor so I barely felt anything.

"Heh, that's my girl." Jack said as he patted my back, a smile spread across his face.

"So where did ye go off to, Jack?" Mr. Gibbs asked taking a swig from his glass.

"Off to see a certain _someone_ about a certain _somethin' _but he wasn't home." I noticed Jack's emphasizing on someone and something.

"Ah yes that." Mr. Gibbs seemed to know what he was talking about.

I pondered for a minute on what they might be talking about but decided to let it go.

The barmaid picked up the empty tankards and put down four more on the table.

A Couple Hours Later

"Okay…go!"

Jack and I picked up our glasses and chugged the rum in them as fast as we could. I slammed my glass down on the table and smiled triumphantly.

"Well what do ye know?" Jack said drunkenly.

"I win again, Jack." I said rubbing it in his face. I sighed exaggeratingly as I felt that comforting burning sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Ye gotta admit Jack," Anamaria mutters, "She is a better drinker than ya."

Jack looked taken aback. "Now listen here luv…" he paused as if trying to find the words. He rocked back and forth a bit before falling forward. He hit the table face first with a loud bang and didn't move.

I leaned in towards Jack. I poked him several times and laughed as he started snoring.

"Heh, is he dead?" I asked out loud to no one in between giggles.

"Ye know. I think it was all that rum he drank." Mr. Gibbs said with a drunken tone.

I suddenly stop laughing and faced him, "You think so?" I was very confused. Suddenly the three of us just burst out laughing. "I think we need to get a room."

Anamaria stood up, "I'll take care of it."

She stumbled a bit but managed to make it to the counter. She got the attention of a man standing behind the counter and they started talking. He walked around the counter and followed Anamaria as she made her way back to our table.

"They've got some rooms for us." She informed.

I got up from the booth and Mr. Gibbs slings Jack over his shoulder. The innkeeper led us to a door on the other side of the pub. He opens the door and goes in.

He picked up a pair of keys that hung on a hook on the wall. I followed him up the stairs with Anamaria by my side and Mr. Gibbs behind me carrying Jack who was still out, mumbling incoherently.

I staggered as I made my way up and fell onto Anamaria, pushing her against the wall. We both started to giggle furiously.

The innkeeper gave us both an impatient look and we shut up (or at least tried to). We tried to keep our laughing quiet, as we were led down a lantern lit hallway and stopped in front of two doors. He unlocked them both.

"These are the only two rooms we have available." He stated.

"That's fine. We be stayin fer just the night." Mr. Gibbs replied.

Anamaria pulled out a few shillings and attempted to put them in his hand. She swayed forward and dropped them on the floor.

The innkeeper picked them up with a huff, "Thank you miss." He pocket them and headed back down the hall looking quite annoyed.

"So who is sleeping where?" I asked, helping her up.

"I'll be with Gibbs in here." She said heading into the left door, "G' night, Lia."

"Good night." I replied.

I walked into my room. There wasn't much in the small room, just one bed with a night table. A lantern was sitting on top of the night table and there was a comfy looking chair in the corner of the room.

Mr. Gibbs came in with Jack. He headed over to the bed.

"Nuh uh, no way Mr. Gibbs. The bed is mine." I slurred defensively, I quickly caught myself as I felt my body tip to the side.

Mr. Gibbs simply shrugged and put Jack on the chair.

"Good night, Mr. Gibbs." I said as he headed for the door.

"G' night lass." He left the room. I stumbled over to the bed and sat down. I peered out the window. The town had become completely dead except for a few militiamen walking around.

Over in the distance I could see the Black Pearl; just where Jack left it.

"Hmm, wouldn't someone spot it out there in the open?" I wondered out loud.

"Because… mate, I'm… Captain Jack Sssssssparrow…" Jack slurred in his sleep in between snores.

I shook my head and laughed as I pulled down the bed covers and climbed in.

It wasn't long before I too were fast asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

I fluttered my eyes open as soon as the first rays of the sun hit my face. It was probably about seven in the morning. I arched my back and stretched my arms, as I got ready to face what the day would bring.

I sighed in relief noticing quickly that I wasn't hung over from last nights drinking binge.

"Well that's one thing Jack is good for." I said in the middle of a yawn.

I kicked away the covers and sat up. I saw that Jack wasn't in the room.

'Hmm that's odd.' I thought out loud. It wasn't much a concern anyhow. Jack was always up and about.

I quickly shrugged off the thought as I unrolled a bandana I had wrapped around my wrist. I raked my fingers through my hair before pulling it up into a messy ponytail and tying it up with the bandana, leaving my one braid hanging down by the side of my face.

"Should we go in now?"

"No!"

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Just shut up!"

Sort murmurs were coming from behind my bedroom door. I pulled out my cutlass and slowly started to walk towards the door.

I knew the cutlass wouldn't do much but it was better than nothing.

I felt my heart race as I inched closer to the door. I slowly reached out my hand and began to turn the doorknob. My grip on the cutlass tightened.

I threw opened the door and pointed my cutlass in front of me, ready to fight.

Jack, Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria all toppled to the floor like fallen dominoes. A small box slid out of Anamaria's grasp as she hit the floor.

The box slid across the floor for only a second before hitting my foot.

I quickly secured my cutlass in its scabbard as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell are you playing at? You scared the shit out of me!" I cried.

The trio clumsily scrambled to their feet, apparently still stumbling from the fall. Jack picked up the box as he stood and quickly straightened up to look presentable.

"Surprise!" they said in unison as Jack unwrapped the box revealing a small chocolate cake.

I gasped in total surprise, "Oh you didn't have to do that."

Jack smiled, "Well its not everyday yer only daughter turns eighteen, now is it?"

Anamaria put a single candle on it and lit it.

I was about to blow it out when Jack put his hand over my mouth.

"Nah you gotta make a wish, sweet."

I closed my eyes and searched my mind for what I desired. I didn't really know what to wish for (and I REALLY wanted that cake) so I just faked a wish and blew out the candle.

Everyone clapped and with a final happy birthday, they helped themselves to the cake.

"Was this 'the certain_ something'_?" I asked Jack, imitating the way he said it last night.

"Oh no Lia. That's somethin' else. Somethin' fer later." Jack replied with a mischievous smile.

After eating, we all headed down to the bar. Since it was quite early in the morning, it was a lot emptier than last night. I sat on one of the chairs surrounding the counter.

"Jack, can I go explore around the city?" I had to admit, after weeks of being out at sea I sure could use the exploration.

"Sure, go knock yerself out." He said, waving his hands toward the door.

Without thinking twice, I got off my chair and headed out of the tavern

"Don't get into trouble now!" he hollered.

I simply waved my hand in a lazy manner, "Yeah, I know…"

Jack's POV:

As soon as she was out the door I turned to Mr. Gibbs who was busy ordering a drink.

"Ya I will have a…HEY!" Before he could finish, I grabbed his collar and pulled him off his seat.

"Follow her," I ordered, pointing out the door. "And make sure she doesn't do anythin' stupid."

Mr. Gibbs nodded and left the tavern in a hurry to catch up to Lia.

I sat down at the counter and grabbed a drink. I quickly noticed Anamaria's annoyed glare at me.

"See somethin' ye like, luv?" I grinned as Anamaria rolled her eyes.

"Not even close, Jack." She broke her glare and looked out the window, "Do ye really not trust her?"

The curiosity was thick in her voice.

I sighed, "Trust is not an issue here I'm afraid…"

Anamaria scoffed, "That's persuasive."

I pointed a finger at her, "Let me finish!"

She smiled and held her hands up in surrender.

"After the spot of trouble she put me in, I tend to keep 'er out of harm's way which I've noticed she is quite a genius at getting into."

**A/N: **Ok this is where I leave you for now. Hope you are enjoying the modifications.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lessons of Temptation

**A/N:** Third chapter. Up and redone…

Uh oh yeah! The words written in italics with the '' are what the characters are thinking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat from POTC or Disney! Happy now?

Ok, now on with the show!

**Chapter 3: The Lessons of Temptation**

Port Royal was unlike any other city I have seen. Women walked around in such elegant gowns of silk and a variety of colors, most carried around parasols considering it was a very hot day. Men wore really nice jackets with tails in the back. Blue or red were the colors of choice for them and some of them sported white curly haired wigs, which I thought looked completely ridiculous.

Never before have I seen so many colors. I was quite used to everyone wearing brown or some other dark color. Most of the towns I've been in during my travels on the Pearl were pretty much the same: gunfire going off in every direction, whores and pirates running about causing all sorts of mayhem and not being able to carry any cash without getting robbed.

I noticed some of the townsfolk were staring at me as if I were some sort of parasite. I didn't blame them though. I weren't exactly very ladylike in my appearance. I wore an old white shirt that was tucked into my pants with a tied off neckline, a pair of tight brown breeches, a thick belt with a scabbard that held my cutlass and a pair of brown boots.

The town altogether was pretty quiet and peaceful. There were also a large number of shops including the usual street carts adorned with mostly foods of many kinds. As I walked, I stopped in front of a store that instantly caught my eye. 'The Mermaid's Pearl' read the sign. I dashed inside.

The shelves were filled with many necklaces made of the finest gold and silver. There were also diamond rings in many shapes and sizes. I lovingly ran my hand across a silver necklace with a huge pear shaped jewel pendant. It glistened with such beauty.

I wasn't too fond of wearing jewelry but the value it carried was much more to my liking. I saw this lovely necklace as a treasure just waiting for me to plunder it. It would be so easy…

My thoughts were immediately interrupted as I noticed standing right outside the window was Mr. Gibbs. He quickly hurried into a bookstore right across from where I was. I rolled my eyes.

_'The fool. Always getting caught.'_

I walked out of the jewelry store and into the bookstore. Mr. Gibbs was standing in the corner pretending to be reading a book. I casually walk up to him and pulled the book away.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Uhhh…hi there lass." He said nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just…"

"Did Jack tell you to follow me again?"

"He asked me to keep and eye on you." He confessed, "Ya know me lass. Capt'n's orders."

"Well then I'm sure we can make another arrangement."

I pulled out my last five shillings from my pocket and stuffed them into his hand.

"Indeed." He said not taking his eyes off the shillings.

I patted his shoulder and smiled, "Good. Take a load off, Gibbs."

"Aye young Sparrow."

He left the bookstore, happily whistling to himself. I lingered in the shop's doorway as I watched him head down the road and go into a nearby pub.

I smiled victoriously. I always knew how to get him off my back and if there was one thing Gibbs couldn't resist was a pub and a wad full of cash.

I carried on down the road to explore the rest of the town. I passed by a cart filled with the reddest most delicious looking apples. I saw that no one was near the cart so I casually walked close to it, running my hand over the apples and quickly swiped one. I kept going as I kept the apple close to my hip so no one could see it.

I started to munch on the apple as I noticed I reached the end of the city. But I saw that the dirt road kept going.

I followed it with my eyes and saw that it went up a hill leading to a VERY big manor surrounded by a brick wall and an iron gate.

"That's interesting." I said to myself as I took one last bite from my apple.

I continued walking up the hill toward the house, throwing the half eaten apple over my shoulder.

The manor was a LOT bigger than from looking at it before. I gleamed with delight as I approached the iron gate.

I noticed to the left of the house was a garden with huge trees standing against the wall on both inside and out of the fence walls. There were a few people busying themselves by picking fresh fruits and vegetables.

I gasped as an idea came to mind.

What if I were to sneak into the house and raid it of as many trinkets, jewelry and riches I could take?

I would take it back with me to the Pearl and do as I pleased with it. Jack wouldn't have to know about it.

"Obviously a rich home." I reminded myself, "Lots to find."

Temptation immediately took over.

I slipped my arm through the iron gate bars. But as soon as it came to my torso, nothing budged. I struggled to push through.

No good. I pulled my arm out and ducked behind the wall as a servant passed by.

Keeping my back glued to the wall, I began to follow it. I slowly made my way to where the wall ended, turning right. I got around the corner and keep following the wall.

I noticed a few trees growing along the wall. One of them was higher then the wall with its thick branches reaching over the wall and into the garden.

I walked up to the tree, putting my hand on the trunk.

It seemed pretty solid…

I shrugged at the idea, "Worth a shot." I merely said.

I grabbed hold of one of the lower branches and pull myself up. Standing up, I got a clear vision of the garden. The workers were gone and a few gardening tools were left behind.

Trying to keep balance I made my way to the branch that hung over the wall. I crawled on it, trying not to fall. The branch lowered, as I kept moving.

SNAP!

I felt myself lunge forward. My heart leaped to my throat as I saw everything flip upside down.

I landed on my back, hitting the dirt hard.

Pain shot up my spine stopping at the back of my head.

I groaned in pain as I put my hand on my head numbing it. I sat up and ducked behind a nearby bush.

Ahead of me, I saw a young man looking around the yard, drumming his fingers against his lips absently as he observed the area.

He stopped facing near me. I held my breath as he started to move.

Before I knew it he was making his way towards me!

'Think fast. Think fast!" I whispered as my eyes frantically scanned my surroundings.

I notice by the house there were more trees and bushes settled against the exterior walls of the house.

Without even thinking, I leaped like a tiger out from where I was and crash-landed into the bushes.

I froze completely as the man stood in front of the bush where I was just hiding. He picked up a hoe that was carelessly left behind and walked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"…would it be better for us if you just quit?" said a voice

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that."

My attention immediately grabbed hold of the voices I just heard.

I looked to my right and saw a window slightly open.

Of course curiosity always got the better of me.

I crawled over to the window and pulled myself high enough to see through the window.

I found myself looking into a sitting room. It had a two couches positioned opposite each other in the middle of the room. A small table sat in between them. Various portraits covered the walls.

A young woman was sitting on the couch. She has long brown hair that was put up in a tight bun. She wore a nice yellow dress with flowers on the dress part.

"I'm just saying that you could spend you time doing better things." She sounded quite irritated.

"I don't understand why this is bothering you now. It hasn't before."

I saw a young man pacing the room. He had wavy brown hair and the brownest eyes I had ever seen. He wore brown pants with a white shirt, brown boots and a vest. A reddish bandana was tied around his neck, the tied ends draped on his chest.

I couldn't help but think of how satisfying he was to look at. His mouth moved as if speaking but I couldn't hear it. My mind was too enticed by his boyish good looks. My eyes scanned him up and down. His lean body and goatee completed him, toning down the boyish features quite a bit.

I snapped back to reality as the woman stood up suddenly, "Because it doesn't feel right for an upper class man such as you to work such a low class job!"

The man looked quite offended, "Well I don't care if it doesn't seem right to you!"

An intense silence fell upon them.

The girl exasperatingly rolled her eyes and left the room.

The man sighed heavily, mumbling to himself. I couldn't make it out but I could've sworn I heard the word bitch. A small smile played on my lips as I shook my head.

It seemed quite funny to me how romance can take a strange turn for the worse.

I watched as the man regained his composure and left, slamming the door after him.

"That's my cue." I whispered as I opened the window and climbed into the room.

I looked around not finding anything of interest. I began to think of where anything of value would be.

"The bedrooms." I simply stated. I opened the door just a crack and peeked out. To my surprise there was no one in sight. I ran for the stairs. Once I reached the second floor, I cautiously walked down the hall to my right. I stopped at the second door to my left. Opening it, I saw that it was vacant.

I slipped in and shut the door behind me. I quickly noticed that I was in a bedroom.

Finally! Now I can begin my search.

I paced about the room rubbing my hands avariciously as I thought of where to start. I was a kid in a candy store only the reward was much more gratifying.

I wandered over to a vanity and pulled open the drawers one by one. Make up and a pair of diamond earrings made up most of the drawer's contents. I snatched the earrings and pocketed them. Thinking someone could walk in, I turned to leave. Then I noticed a trunk sitting at the foot of the bed. I kneeled down in front of it but unfortunately it was locked. I darted back to the vanity. Rummaging through the doors I pulled out a hairpin.

Ah! How such a small piece of metal could be of such an advantage.

I stuck it in the lock and after fidgeting with it for a few seconds, it opened. I threw back the lid. I pulled out a few dresses, revealing a small wooden box with carvings of roses all over it. I opened it and saw that it was filled with shiny necklaces and earrings. I pulled them out, examining each one as I stuffed them in my pockets.

Each piece of astounding beauty glistened bright than the sun. I sighed irritatingly as I remembered that debt I owed Jack, thirty percent of my plunder for the time being. Anamaria thought I was crazy to make such a deal but it indeed sounded much better than being flogged.

But now that I thought about it, I would have rather done the flogging.

"See, this is why you don't do anything stupid." I lectured to myself.

I paused as I realized my tone and speech came out similar to Jack's.

"Damn him." I grumbled through gritted teeth. It was quite annoying how his personality had quickly rubbed off on me. Then again I was his daughter. What else was to be expected?

"What are you doing?"

Startled by the dark tone, I whipped around only to be faced with the man I saw earlier in the sitting room.

"I see my wife's jewelry is to you liking." He remarked dryly as he looked down at the chuck of glistening trinkets in my hands.

"Why yes it is, mate." I said smiling sweetly as I pocketed them with a sneer, "Now if you excuse me."

Before I could even take a step, he reached toward his belt and pulled out his sword immediately pointing it at me.

I gasped in mock shock, the corners of my mouth pulled into a smile as I laughed incredulously.

"Now is that really a way to treat a lady?" I chuckled with a fake pouty voice.

"Only if the lady is a bloody thief." He said bitterly. His eyes grew dark. Annoyed by this man, I rested my hand on my hip, tilting my head to the side in a lecturing manner.

"Now that's not very nice." I said, keeping up my sarcasm.

The man's distasteful glare disappeared. He looked slightly perplexed as he studied my face.

Like he knew me…

I scoffed, "What! Never met a pirate before?"

He shook off the look and glared once again as he began to back me up.

I pulled out my cutlass and took the first swing. He blocked my sword with his.

We both began to take swings at each other. I felt my heart pounding in my chest since this was my first battle by myself but it excited me at the same time.

I couldn't wait to tell Jack about it later. I could picture myself reenacting it for him later in our cabin. I would have exaggerated a little just to please him but still it would be all the same for him.

I parried as the man swung his sword at me in various downward blows. At the last blow, our swords caught and he begins to force me down.

The man's face gleamed with triumph as he got me down on one knee.

I swung my leg out and kicked him in the shin. He grunted as he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"You know what you're doing." I said, "I'll give ya that."

The man quickly grabbed his sword and jumped up, advancing on me.

I hopped on the bed and swung my sword as hard as I could downward toward his head. He brought his sword up and caught mine in mid swing. The impact was too hard on my cutlass and it snapped in two leaving me with a hilt holding a jagged piece of rusted steel.

The man smirked arrogantly at the damage he did. He then thrust his sword forward barely missing me as I jumped out of the way.

Quickly he pointed his sword at my throat and backed me up against the vanity.

I groped around on the vanity and picked up a container. I opened it and threw it at the man's face. White powder flew all over the place.

I ducked as the man swung his sword around in a slight panic, partially blinded from the white mass of powder that billowed around the room.

I sprang forward in a somersault, barely missing his blade as it swung over my head and ran for the door.

Not being able to stop quickly enough, I slammed onto the white stair railing. I grasped onto the railing as I felt my feet lift off the floor, about to go headfirst and plunge to the marble floor below.

I groaned loudly as my large belt buckle pressed into my stomach as I held on. Quickly I pulled myself back up.

I whirled around as I heard footsteps hastily approaching. Before he could strike, I hopped on the stair banister and jumped for the chandelier.

"Clever little trick," he said distastefully, "Just what I would have expected from a pirate."

His eyes flamed as he spoke. This man obviously had a grudge against pirates.

I quirked an eyebrow, "You don't know what I can do."

He recoiled as I threw my broken sword at him. I grabbed hold of the rope the held up the chandelier and slid back down to the first floor. My hands burned slightly from the rope but I didn't care.

The rope ended just above the stairs. I dropped and made a run for it as the heard the man's footsteps behind me.

As I ran, I lost my footing and tripped on the last step. I growled in frustration as I pounded my fists on the marble floor.

Damn clumsiness! Damn it to hell!

I stood up but immediately froze as I felt something sharp poke the back of my neck.

"Don't move." The man ordered. He grabbed my arm and roughly turned me around. He pushed me against the wall and pressed the tip of his sword against my throat.

Before anymore could be said, the front door burst open. A man walked in wearing a black coat with a fancy hat. It was Jack. His usual expression dropped and he looked furious.

"You're in trouble now." I whispered to the man

"WHAT THE 'ELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jack demanded angrily, " 'AVE YOU GONE MAD!"

Jack was pointing at the young man. A wave of relief washed over me but I also wondered how did Jack know this man.

"Will, get that bloody sword away from my daughter's throat!"

Will? I could have sworn I knew that name from somewhere…

Will quickly withdrew his sword, a look of shock upon his face.

Jack took my arm and pulled me towards him. "Ye all right, sweet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." The expression on his face suddenly changed, "What were you thinkin'?"

"What?" I exclaimed in a high-pitched tone. Jack has never scolded me for stealing before, "I didn't do anything!"

"Then do ye mind showin' me what ye got in yer pockets?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I got nothing! They are empty!" I lied.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at me as he eyed my pockets that were bulging. I smiled sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes and started to empty my pockets for me. I sighed exasperatingly looking up at the ceiling. I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment. He pulled out the jewelry one by one and tossed them to Will who placed them on a decorative table that was beside him.

Jack pulled out the earrings, looked at them longingly and stuffed them into his own pocket.

Will cleared his throat loudly, gesturing to Jack.

Jack smiled, "Sorry, they're just so pretty."

I rolled my eyes as he threw them to Will.

_'And he gets mad at me for stealing…'_

Jack turned his attention back to me, "Listen to me sweet." He said calmly, "Any other town, I would have praised yeh but not here, luv. Not with that buffoon Norrington around. I'm not taking that chance."

Will hid a smile at the word buffoon, "Well I think its time for a more proper introduction." He approached me, his hand in front of him.

I shook his hand, "Lia Sparrow."

"Pleasure, I'm…"

"Will Turner." I guessed. It was all coming back to me now. All those stories.

"How did…?"

"I've heard a lot about you from Jack." I looked to Jack, "He is the eunuch, isn't he?"

Will gave Jack an accusing look. Jack shrugged with a mischievous smile, " 'ey, I just tell it like it is, mate."

The three of us shared a laugh.

A Few Hours Later

"So anyway, Jack starts backing up towards the tower steps saying his 'You-almost caught Jack Sparrow' speech…"

We were all in Will's blacksmith shop. Listening to Will tell the story of his adventure with Jack. To my surprise, most of the story Jack had fed me during the years turned out to be pure rubbish if not all truth. Will's version without a doubt was far more believable.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected Will.

Will immediately stopped and slowly turned his head to face Jack, glaring frustratingly.

"May I finish please?" Will asked with a hint of irritation.

Jack pondered for a moment. I laughed at this. For a moment, I wondered how Will must have felt having to put up with Jack's eccentric behavior during the whole adventure. I would have gone mad.

"As you wish, Turner." He said, never breaking that smug grin of his.

Will continued to tell the story, "Well he didn't get to finish his speech because he ends up tripping on the stone wall, falling off the tower and into the water."

I started giggling, "That was definitely not the same as I heard from Jack."

Will laughed along with me as Jack gave me a cold look but the smile playing on his lips told me he was kidding. He let out a chuckle as he tossed me a flask which I caught with ease.

"All right, I may have stretched the truth a wee bit but it made it more interestin'." Jack stated as I took a swig from the flask, hiding my smile. If anything I refused to admit he was right on that one.

"So Will, have yeh finished the you-know-what?" Jack slightly nodded his head toward me.

"Ahh yes." Will got up and started searching, moving around swords and whatnot.

Jack put his hand over my eyes. After a few seconds he removed his hand and sitting in front of me was a long rectangular shaped box, "See I told ya I had a certain something for ya."

I ran my hand softly over the top of the box, feeling its texture under my palm before opening it. I gasped at what was inside: a brand new sword! I grasped the hilt and pulled the sword up. It had a stainless steel blade with a leather handle and a brass wire wrap. A brass hand guard and pommel completed its beauty.

"Its BRILLIANT!" I exclaimed, studying the sword with complete awe.

"I can assure you that this sword is my finest work." Will said, beaming with pride.

"How did you…?"

"Well sweet, a few weeks ago, I sent a letter to Will when we were in Hispaniola. A letter saying that I needed a sword for reasons unknown." Explained Jack.

"Reasons unknown, Jack?" I asked with mock offence. I made a noise of protest as he snatched away the flask from me and took the last of it.

"Or as I like to call it," he stood up from the platform he was sitting on as he waved his hand about in a soft manner, "My way of not lettin' the whelp know the truth ergo lettin' the surprise slice him first hand."

I swung the sword in a small arch, testing the weight as I pointed it at Will teasingly, "Well there is no arguing that." I let the sword fall and quickly caught it, letting the handle roll on the groove between my thumb and index. As it rolled back up, I gave it one quick whip before successfully sheathed it in my belt. Without even thinking about it, I ran to Jack and kissed him on the cheek.

When I realized what I did, I quickly pulled away. My face flaming as I tried to think of what to say. Jack, on the other hand, looked at me as if I had three eyes. I smirked shyly as I kept my head to the ground.

"Thanks Jack."

It took a few seconds for Jack to react but finally he shook off the astonishment. It was not an everyday thing for us to show each other any sort of family affection. A strong bond of friendship had formed between us but nothing more in spite of our history and apparent relation. That which hadn't fallen out to be a strong family tie of father and daughter and I knew we were still far from that advancement.

"I...uhh… your welcome, sweet." He managed to get out, "very welcome." And with that he patted me on the shoulder, finally relaxing.

"I'm going to go show Anamaria." Avoiding any more awkwardness, I went over to the entrance and hopped up on the doorstep, not taking in mind of the platform that had been set beside me. The rusted hinges groaned as I pulled open the heavy door with both hands.

"Oh, Ms. Sparrow."

My nerves wracked at the sound of my last name being used to address me but I reacted so the same. I stopped and turned, realizing it was Will who spoke. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say what he had in his mind.

"Happy Birthday." I felt a bit stunned but replied with a smile that was immediately returned by the handsome blacksmith. As I left and shut the door, I could feel my heart leaping with happiness as I felt the sincerity in his voice as he said it. It felt unusual for me to have such a sensation over something so silly but I didn't deny to myself that it felt quite nice.

"Well that was interestin'."

I stifled a laugh at the sound of Jack's muffled comment to Will as I went on my way, leaving the two old friends to catch up.

**A/N:** Boy this chapter is LONG! Once again sorry it didn't come quicker. I'll try harder with the next one but I can't promise anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Unknown

**A/N:** I'm just popping these back out huh? Lol!

**Chapter 4:Feelings Unknown**

Lia's POV:

It didn't take too long for nighttime to arrive. Will was kind enough to let Jack, Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs, and I sleep in his blacksmith shop. While everyone tossed and turned on the shop's floor, I enjoyed a peaceful night's rest in Will's old bedroom upstairs.

"Lia, wake up." Will's hand was on my shoulder, gently nudging me.

I rolled over, turning my back to him.

"Go away." I mumbled softly. Sleep was a luxury not to go to waste.

He nudged me harder, "Get up!" he whispered.

What was with the early wake up call? I laid there pretending to be asleep.

"Okay fine." I heard his footsteps leaving the room.

_'Good now I can sleep'. _I smiled as I proceeded to drift back to sleep.

A few seconds later, I heard his footsteps coming back.

I gasped as cold water was thrown on me! Completely outraged, I quickly sat up facing Will.

"What you do that for!" He put his hand over my mouth and put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Everyone is still asleep." He whispered.

I looked out the only window in the room. The sky was all different shades of pink and orange. The sun barely began to rise.

"Why am I up this early?" I asked him rudely.

"Well I figured," Will pulled my sword out from under the bed which was back in its box, "Such a nice sword would go to waste if you don't practice with it."

He opened the box and handed me the sword. I was quite confused as to why I was going to practice with him this early. Why not at noon or sundown?

"Take it from me, Lia. It is never too early to practice." Will explained as if he read my mind. I looked at him incredulously. But what would you expect from a man who practiced three hours a day? I guess there was no arguing that.

I sighed heavily as I resisted the urge to flop back down on the bed and reached for my belt that was sitting on the night table. I put it on and slipped my new sword in the scabbard. Will opened the door as I finished slipping my boots on.

I followed Will as I tiptoed down the stairs. He stopped in front of me as we reached the last step. Anamaria was slumped on the table with her arm stretched out in front of her, sound asleep. Mr. Gibbs was propped up against the wall by the stairs, his head hung to the side. Jack was sprawled in the middle of the floor with his hat under his head as a pillow.

Will started to make his way to the big wooden doors. I quickly followed. I stepped over Mr. Gibbs who lets out a big snort. Will slowly stepped over Jack who was softly snoring. He turned around and offered me his hand

Without hesitation I took it. Will was really quite the gentleman. He helped me keep balance as I stepped over Jack.

I dropped his hand and walked up the platform to the front of the door. I pulled the door open and jerked in surprise as the hinges groaned louder than expected. I quickly stopped what I was doing and looked anxiously to Will who looked to Jack. Jack stirred but then simply turned on his side. I slowly exhaled and headed out of the shop.

Will followed and slowly shut the door behind him.

"So where are we going to practice?" I asked yawning.

"You'll see." Will replied.

He led me down the street towards the docks. Only a faint streak of sunlight shone over the horizon. It was probably around 6am. Instead of walking down to the docks, we walked down to the shoreline.

We walked down the coastline discussing and sharing our experiences with sword practice.

"So are we there yet?" I asked. It felt like we've been walking forever. I glanced back to Port Royal just to see but the town wasn't that far away.

"Almost, we just have to get through there." I looked to where Will was pointing.

Where the sand ended, palm trees covered the area. They seemed to stretch for miles.

I wrinkled my eyebrows, "In there?" By the looks of it, it didn't look like much was in there.

"Yep." Will said like it was obvious.

Will walked into the trees with me following close behind. I watched my step as I entered, trying not to trip on any fallen branches. The bunched up trees didn't make things any more pleasant. Pieces of the tree bark stuck out, piercing me when I got too close. At one point I felt Will's hand slip into mine.

"Stay close. Its easy to get lost in here."

I couldn't help but smile as I enjoyed the feeling of Will's hand holding onto mine.

After a few minutes, we emerged into some kind of field. The area was surrounded by trees leaving a circular shaped clearing that was big enough to fit all the townsfolk of Port Royal.

"I've been coming here since I was a boy." Will explained as I looked around, "No one knows about it and it's the perfect place to practice."

"It's wonderful." I commented as I absorbed the alluring seclusion.

"So ready to test out your sword?" Will drew his sword.

"Just don't go easy on me." I said with a confident smile.

I was actually quite eager to fight. I saw this as an opportunity to really show Will what I could do and I wasn't going to waste a second of it.

I pulled out my sword as I slowly walked towards Will. He held his sword in a fighting position as he moved toward me. I kept my eyes on his hand holding the sword, waiting for him to strike, to see if I could anticipate his move.

For a minute, my brain scanned through all my lessons with Jack, wanting to remember to get the proper advantage. I stopped when I remembered his most important rule:

_'Don't think. Just go for it.'_

Will swung his sword at me, which I quickly blocked with mine. He then came at me with a series of downward blows, which I blocked successfully.

"You're pretty good with your blocking, Miss Sparrow."

"It's Lia." I corrected as I prepared to strike.

I then swing my sword in an attempt take off Will's head but he ducked and I used the momentum of the sword to bring it back down on top of him. Will caught the blade with his hilt. For a split second, I saw a look of astonishment on his face.

He then broke the hold of the swords, "Just the skills I would expect from the daughter of the infamous Jack Sparrow."

"Believe me. I'm just getting started." I warned.

We practiced through most of the morning. A few times I managed to throw Will's sword out of his hand. He was quite skilled too. I found myself tiring out fast and getting him in defeat was a challenge on its own.

I pulled myself out of another hold. I was bent forward with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will holding his sword with a smug smile.

He took this to his advantage and charged at me bringing his sword down on me. But I wasn't stupid. I brought my sword up getting his and twisted it out of his grasp. His sword flew off to the side.

I pointed my sword forward at Will, the tip of my sword at his throat.

"You know, if this were a real battle you would be dead." I said proudly. I knew Will knew this but I couldn't help rubbing it in his face.

He looked slightly disappointed by his defeat. I never actually understood the big deal with men and losing. I remembered every time I beat Jack he got the same look but would quickly come off with a bad attitude and demand a rematch.

Then again I wasn't too keen on the idea of losing either.

Will put his hands up as if surrendering. I pulled my sword away and slid it in my scabbard.

"I say your triumph has earned you breakfast at my house." Will said as he retrieved his sword and put it away.

"What?" I said in a bit of shock. That really was something I wasn't expecting.

I then realized what I said…

Will looked confused by my reaction. I didn't mean to sound so taken aback. I stared at him wide eyed quickly thinking of something to say to break the awkward silence.

"Uh I mean…sounds nice." I recovered myself. A wave of relief washed over me when Will smiled.

"Great." He said, "Now shall we?" he gestured me to follow him as he headed back into the trees. I smacked myself on the forehead, recalling what just happened.

"Stupid me." I muttered under my breath.

I followed Will out of the clearing and back to Port Royal.

The town had started to stir since I woke up. People were going around shopping and whatnot just busying themselves with whatever had to be done for them today.

I started to wonder what breakfast with Will would be like. Would his family be nice and simple like him or snotty rich folk? I was hoping I could put on a good impression.

Would they mind knowing if I were a pirate? Then again Will was half pirate according to Jack but they knew Will and not me.

It wasn't long before we reached the house. I stood in front of the gate as Will unlocked and opened it.

"Who do you live with, Will?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Its just my wife Elizabeth and I." He replied simply, "Not to mention the necessary servants."

"Is she the same Elizabeth from yours and Jack's story?"

"Yes she is."

I wanted to keep the conversation going but a woman rushing towards Will interrupted us, "Will, where were you? I almost started breakfast without you."

She embraced him and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I recognized her right away. She was the same woman I saw arguing with Will from the other day.

"And I see you have hired a new servant," she said fixing her eyes upon me, " It's about time really."

Servant! How could she automatically think that? I could hear Will make a snorting sound as he tried to hold back his laughter. I turned and glared at him and he immediately stopped.

"Excuse me missy but I am no servant!" I snapped, my hands on my hips.

Her eyes widen at my manner. Will chuckled timidly, looking a bit embarrassed by my behavior.

Will shook his head softly as he looked at his wife, "No my love, this is a friend of mine."

Elizabeth's eyes widened in quick realization and began to laugh, "Oh, I beg your pardon, miss." A shade of red gradually rose in her cheeks as she spoke, "How silly of me."

I bowed my head, trying to demonstrate that I had some sense of propriety, "It's fine, Miss."

Elizabeth smiled in response, "Now that that is clear, my name is Elizabeth Turner."

"Lia Sparrow but please call me Lia." I said, unable to catch it before it flew out of my mouth. Elizabeth's eyes widened in astonishment at my last name. I had forgotten what an impact I had whenever I introduced myself.

"Sparrow?" she questioned, "As in Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," I corrected, "And yes, he is my father."

She turned to Will, "I didn't know Jack had a daughter."

"It's a long story." He replied, "Lia will be joining us for breakfast, darling."

"Oh, sounds lovely." She and Will started heading to the front door, arms around each other. I couldn't help but feel a small sting of jealousy.

But wait…why would I be feeling jealous?

Will looked over his shoulder at me, "Come along, Lia."

I rushed forward to catch up to them.

Elizabeth led us to the dining room. There was a huge fancy wooden table with about nine chairs placed around it. Elizabeth and Will sit next to each other on the left side. I found a spot on the right side across from them A few servants came out from a brown swinging door which obviously led to the kitchen. They made their way around the table, placing silverware, napkins and cups in front of each of us. Will and Elizabeth place their napkins on their laps. I figured I ought to do the same. I wasn't used to eating with such manners.

Yep, that's what being raised for three years by pirates can do to you.

I could recall one incident in which our cook, Murphy was taken ill and Jack assigned me to the duty for he assumed as a woman that I would have a decent flair working in the galley. Well, to make a long story short, Jack was forced to go down below to help me after I couldn't quite put out the stove's fire nor reach the pan with held a swordfish for supper. We managed to put out the fire but got left with a piece of charcoal instead of fish and a desperate need for a bath due to the ash which ended up all over the both of us. In conclusion, that was my last time working in the galley.

A few more servants came in pouring tea for everyone and placing plates full of food in front of us; bacon, eggs and tea to be exact. The smell made my mouth water.

I immediately grabbed a fork and began eating. I didn't care if I was being rude. I was pretty damn hungry.

"So, where are you from, Lia?" Elizabeth asked as she poured milk into her tea. Will was concentrating on the eggs.

I took a sip from my tea, "England but I left with Jack when I was fifteen. The Pearl has been my home ever since."

I decided to leave it at that.

"What about you mother? Does she travel with you too?" Elizabeth asked. The mention of my mother caused an uncomfortable feeling to loom over me. I shifted nervously in my chair, trying to think of what to say.

"Well...uhh..." I started hesitantly.

_'How am I going to get out of this?'_

Thankfully Will noticed my discomfort and quickly changed the subject, "Oh Lia is also quite the swordsman. I was beaten pretty quickly by her this morning."

I blushed slightly. I've always heard I was good but not from a total stranger. I smiled at his compliment.

Elizabeth simply nodded, "How long have you been sword fighting?"

"Since I was a child but that was mostly playing," I said as I chewed on my eggs, "Jack was the one who really taught me how to use a sword."

"Did you like the new sword?"

My hand slid down to my belt. Fingering the hilt, which stuck out of the scabbard. I guessed Will told her about it when he got Jack's letter.

"Yes, very much." I said looking over at Will who returned my gaze with a smile.

"Just out of curiosity, what happened to your old one?"

I gave Will an accusing look, "I guess you could say it became unreliable when I _really_ needed it."

Will and I shared a laugh at the memory. Elizabeth's confused eyes glanced back and forth between us both.

The three of us sat in silence. I was actually relieved since I was getting tired of answering Elizabeth's questions.

"So Will, do you have to work today?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"Yes I do." Will said ruefully, "Its quite appalling how many orders I've got in today."

"Oh not again with that, Will." She griped gallingly.

Will rolled his eyes as he chewed on a piece of bacon.

Elizabeth seemed real nice but my mind kept going back to that fight I witnessed just yesterday. It was pretty obvious already that she was a spoiled little rich girl who was desperately trying to tame her husband and make him hers. I already decided that I didn't like her.

"Oh Lia, would you like to help me out?" Will asked.

I almost choked on my eggs. _'Could this day get any better?'_

"Really?"

"Oh you can't be serious Will." Elizabeth said touching his arm, laughing silently, "She is only a pirate. I don't think they know much about blacksmithing."

Only a pirate? My grip tightened on my fork. How could she judge me so quickly when she only knew me for about ten minutes? I had the urge to just run up and slap her but I knew Will wouldn't approve of that.

I held back my anger, "Yes, I'd love to help."

"I'm glad." Will smiled a smile that made my heart flutter.

"Oh it's no problem." I said sweetly.

Elizabeth gave me a look that seemed to ask what I was playing at but before anymore could be said, Will spoke up.

"Well Lia, we better go now if we are to finish the orders as soon as possible."

I stood up as Will gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. He headed out the door but I turned back to Elizabeth, "It was nice meeting you." I waved and ran after Will.

He was already waiting by the gate as I came running shortly after. Will was relaxed with his back against the iron bars, his arms crossed over his chest, "You ready?"

"I sure am." I said with a nod. Will patted my shoulder and beckoned me to follow him down the road. Of course I followed. As I walked, I looked over to the house and saw a figure quickly step back from the dining room windowI knew right away it was Elizabeth. I honestly had no idea what her concern was.

It didn't take long for us to reach the blacksmith shop. Will opened the door letting me go in first.

"And where 'ave you two been this mornin?" Jack was sitting at the table chatting with Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria.

"Fencing and breakfast with the Turners." I answered. I didn't feel the need to add detail.

"Ah so ye met Will's bonnie lass?" Jack said with a bounce.

"Yes, I met her." I bent over pretending to gag silently when Will was not looking. Jack laughed at my gesture then faced Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria, continuing their chat.

"Well I'm looking at a long day." Will commented flipping through some papers on his desk.

He lit the fire in the forge, "Can you pull on the bellow cord while I set up over here?"

I did as I was told. Will took off his vest and rolled his sleeves up. Then he took a piece of metal out from a pile on the floor, "Pull it a bit more." He ordered me.

It took a few tugs before the fire got nice and hot. A few beads of sweat trickled down my face from standing so close. Will put the metal into the fire. I watched as it started to turn a reddish orange color. He pulled it out, set in on the anvil and began to pound it with a hammer.

"So tell me Will," I asked, "What is Elizabeth's story?"

He stopped for a moment, "Pardon me?"

I decided to rephrase the question, "I mean seeing where she lives I kind of got the feeling that she is someone important to this town."

"Well her father is the governor actually. A very respected man." He explained, "He is away on business as of now and won't be back for a few weeks. You know how it is."

I nodded.

Jack's POV:

I couldn't help but peek over at Lia every once in a while. I have never seen her let loose so quickly with a stranger.

"Oh Jack, Ye got nothin' to worry about." Mr. Gibbs reassured.

"You can't be so sure, Gibbs." I said "I've never seen her like this with anyone before."

Gibbs and Anamaria followed my gaze at Will and Lia. She was saying something using a lot of gestures. Possibly a joke she heard from me. Will laughed and she put her hand on his shoulder, laughing along with him.

"See? She can't take her eyes off him." I pointed out with annoyance.

"Give it a rest Jack. She is eighteen. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Anamaria said firmly.

"I wouldn't be having a problem with it except for the fact that Will is married. Seems like uncharted territory if you ask me." I was starting to get irritated.

I looked back over to Will. He was bringing his hammer down on Lia's head pretending he was going to hit her. She grabbed his arm and pushed it away laughing.

Even if they somehow ended up together, he was still just a simple blacksmith. Knowing him from before, I knew he would not take a chance at piracy for a girl. Or what if Lia gave up piracy to live here with him? No, not a thought to venture upon.

_'I will have a talk with her later.'_

**A/N:** Ok and there you go! I'm strangely proud of this chapter simply because I studied things to get it just right. I researched the blacksmith, fencing techniques and Port Royal itself. I had no clue it was a real place! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and the 5th one should be coming along soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Emotions Unlocked

**A/N: **This chapter was definitely a challenge to change and edit for I had a pretty blurry detail of Lia's past but of course being the writer gives me the advantage, lol!

**Chapter 5: Emotions Unlocked**

Lia's POV: 2 Weeks Later

A cool refreshing breeze blew over me as I stood outside Will's house. My fingers were wrapped around the gate and my head was leaning in-between the bars peeking inside. I saw Will and Elizabeth standing in front of one of the dining room windows. They seemed to be in another heated argument. Elizabeth appeared to be yelling but from where I was standing, I couldn't tell. Will on the other hand looked pretty firm with every word he said. Elizabeth looked away from him in disgust before storming out of the room.

Will ran his hands through his hair. He stood with his hands still in his hair before walking off toward where the front door was. I quickly abandoned my spot and leaned against a nearby tree, concealing my nosiness. Will slammed the door fiercely as he walked out. He quickly put on a smile when he saw me waiting for him.

He waved, "Good day, Lia."

I smiled and waved back, "Good day."

I walked over to him as he opened the gate. My mind quickly went back to that fight. I couldn't help but wonder if they were fighting about me considering we have been spending a lot of time together.

"Is everything all right?" I asked. Although he held a smile, I could feel some kind of tension.

"Oh its nothing. Just having a rough morning."

As much as I wanted to ask him, I knew better. I barely knew this man and it seemed rude to interfere with his personal affairs.

"So are you ready?" He asked clearly avoiding the subject.

I figured it would be best to forget it.

"Yes." I replied.

He put his arm around me as we walked down the path towards the blacksmith shop.

Inside the shop, swords of many shapes and sizes took up the room. Will and I had been hard at work during the last two weeks.

"Only one more sword and we can get to delivering." He said with relief.

"Thank god." I concluded.

Will laughed at my comment as he stuck a piece of metal into the fire.

"Can I do it this time?" I asked.

Will didn't say anything. Apparently contemplating whether I was ready or not. I pushed out my bottom lip and hung my head. I've seen him make swords for a while so I was pretty sure I could handle it.

"Please?" I begged.

Will smiled, trying not to give into my sad pitiful face. I've seen everyone I knew including Jack try to resist but failed.

He tossed me the hammer, "Fine. You win."

I grinned. It had never failed me.

Will handed me the hot metal and I placed it on the anvil and pounded it with the hammer. I was surprised by how easily the metal bent from the impact. I pounded on it a few times more, giving it a good sharp point before dipping it into the water just like I've seen Will do a number of times.

I looked over to Will who was quite impressed as I finished the job. He picked up the newly made sword and examined it.

"Not bad for your first sword." He praised.

"Why thank you, Mr. Turner."

He smiled at the name.

"Oof!"

In the middle of a hold, Jack took his chance at a cheap shot and pushed me down with his foot. I fell backwards onto the sand landing on my arse.

"Why do you always do that?" I said frustratingly as I stood up, immediately pulling my sword out in front of me.

"Pirate." Jack reminded me.

I rolled my eyes. It was around midday and I was out on the beach fencing with Jack. Since we were a bit far from the town, his disguise wasn't necessary. Jack _always_ had me practice with him everyday. I didn't really see the need for it now that I was practically a pro but he insisted.

"So Lia, are ye ready to tell me?" Jack asked as his sword collides with mine.

"About what?" Quickly I pulled away and lunged my sword, which Jack blocked with ease.

"About Will."

My heart began to beat faster. It never really occurred to me that Jack could take notice of such things.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I cursed under my breath as I realized how fake that sounded.

Jack scoffed at my answer, "Oh come off it Lia. Yer not foolin' me."

"What?" I suddenly felt myself swing my sword faster and harder.

"Its not everyday I see you warm up to someone so fast. Trust me lass, I know you better then you think."

"Just get to the damn point, Jack!" I said, the anger and frustration rising in me. It was never an easy task to have a simple conversation with Jack. Or in this case: interrogation.

"All right then," Jack slid his sword along the sand denting the soft whiteness. He finished by pressing it into the sand as he casually leaned on it, "I'm not as daft as one may think, Lia. I have noticed you have taken quite an interest in him. I can see it in your eyes."

Now it was my turn to scoff, "You're bloody mad Jack!"

Jack pointed a finger at me in a warning, "Hey! I'm only sayin' what I saw."

"Well you are wrong. I see him as only a friend."

But the more I denied it, the more it dawned on me. Will had been nothing but good to me since I first met him…well, except for me trying to rob his house and having him almost kill me.

I smiled as I remembered the feeling of his hand in mine. It then dawned on me then that I most certainly liked Will. It sounded crazy for I only knew him for a good two weeks but even that was enough time for feelings to emerge, I guess.

I was so tied up in my thoughts that I lost my focus in my fencing. Jack took one easy swing knocking me to the ground. He pointed his sword directly over my heart.

"Need I say more?" he teased. He knew I was thinking of Will.

I pushed the blade away. I was fed up with Jack's taunts. I wanted to insult him really bad at that point but I couldn't get my mind to think so I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Bloody pirate." I said through gritted teeth.

Jack busted out laughing which got me even angrier. I glared at Jack before turning around and trudging back towards the town.

"Hey, where yeh goin'?"

"Away." I spat.

I refused to say I was going to see Will. He was expecting me and I didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Off to see dear William, eh?" he teased.

I ignored him and continued to walk down the coast toward the port.

"Women!" Jack hissed as he swung his sword around madly, fencing with no one.

I opened the door to the blacksmith shop and threw it shut once I got inside.

"Are you alright?"

I whirled around and saw Will busy polishing a sword over an open case. He gazed at me waiting for an answer.

"Uhh yeah…its nothing." I was hoping my answer was satisfying enough and he would not ask why.

I exhaled as he nodded, "Come here."

I hopped off the platform and walked over to him. He put the polished sword in the case and closed it.

"Can you deliver this sword for me?" Will asked as he slid the case towards me.

I picked up the case and tucked it under my arm, "Where to?"

He handed me a slip of paper, "Here is the address. His name is Jacob Price. He has already paid so you don't have to worry about that"

I nodded and headed out the door.

I opened the piece of paper and looked at the address. I walked aimlessly around the streets, asking whoever passed by for directions. After getting lost down alleyways and going in a few circles, I managed to find the place.

I found myself in front of a small house located at the far end of the town. It was rather small but looked cozy. I walked up the few wooden steps to the door and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened and standing before me was a short chubby man with blonde hair and a thick mustache.

"May I help you?" It seemed clear to him that I wasn't from around here.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a delivery for a Jacob Price."

"Yes, That's me. Who are you?"

"Oh I was sent to deliver this to you." I held out the sword to him.

"By who?" he didn't seem to trust me.

"Will Turner. He said you were expecting this."

His look faded away and quickly replaced with a smile, "Oh yes! Mr. Turner."

He takes the box from me and tucks it under his arm.

"Sorry if I seemed discourteous, miss. I don't trust strangers too much." He laughs, "You can never be too careful."

"No harm done sir." I replied.

"Wait here a moment." He went inside, a few seconds later he returned counting coins in his hand. He held out his hand and dropped three shillings into my palm.

"Give my regards to your master."

I smiled and pocketed the coins, "Will do. Thank you sir."

I walked off as he closed the door. I walked down an alley and found myself back on the main shopping street of Port Royal.

Elizabeth's POV:

"That's not true. Why do you always have to be so jealous?"

I shook my head. Will never took notice of a lot of things, "I can't believe you don't see it! She is always with you. I've seen the way she looks at you!"

"Does that matter?" Will busied himself with his swords, anything to keep a distance and avoid my angry stares.

"There is something about her I don't trust. Everything was fine until she came along." I kept going, "Why are you always with her anyway?"

"She happens to be Jack's daughter. Jack is a good friend of mine and so is she." Will said firmly. I stopped, feeling my lips part from a loss of words.

"Fine. But I'm not going let it go that easily" I blurted suddenly.

I stomped out of there. I knew he wasn't going to do anything. He was just too stubborn. So I was going to have to hear the other side of things. I wandered into a bookstore a couple blocks away from Will's shop.

I browsed through the many books. So much variety, adventures, fantasies, history (my favorite). These books were my escape. I picked one up and flipped through the pages.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a recognizable figure pass by outside the window. It was Lia walking in the direction of where Will was, looking quite pleased.

I saw my chance to tell her off. I put down the book in my hand and walked out to confront her

Lia's POV:

"Ah well look who it is."

I turned around facing the source of the voice. Coming out of the bookstore was Elizabeth and she didn't look too happy.

"And what do you want?" I leaned against a wall crossing my arms.

"You know," she said, "Just because Jack Sparrow is your father and a good friend to Will, doesn't give you the right to court him."

I chuckled; Elizabeth obviously had nothing else to waste her time with. "I don't have time for this."

I begin to walk away when I felt a hand grab at my shirt collar and turn me around. Elizabeth's face was only inches from mine.

"Now listen here…" her voice began to rise. But before she could finish I roughly batted her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"Will and I have been married for three years." She continued, "And I'm not about to lose him to some despicable little pirate such as yourself!"

"Well did you also forget that your husband is also a "despicable little pirate" as well?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but nothing was said. She was apparently lost for words.

I smirked at her; I couldn't have been more satisfied, "Now if you don't mind I've got better things to do at the moment."

I turned and started to walk away.

"Why didn't you want to talk about your mother?" She unexpectedly blurted out.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I remembered my nervousness that one day at breakfast when she asked. She was crossing a line she wished she didn't.

Elizabeth smiled proudly. She had hit a nerve.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were ashamed of her. Probably another one of them whores from Tortuga. You know Jack fancies them."

I clenched my fists. Her taunts went straight into my heart, piercing right through it. I felt my breathing pick up. Anger and hate erupted in my chest. I felt my hand move down to my sword. I grasped the hilt tightly. Without warning, I threw myself on Elizabeth. She gave out a scream as she went down. Before she could make the slightest bit to fend me off, I pulled out my sword and put it to her throat.

"Don't you EVER mention my mother again!" I growled harshly.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, "What would Will think of you?"

At this point my anger was so great that Will's name meant nothing to me. I forgot Will. I forgot Jack. I forgot about all the risks he told me not to take. All I knew was that I wanted to hurt Elizabeth and REALLY hurt her.

I moved my sword closer to her neck. The blade lightly grazed her skin.

"I will slash your throat with no more thought then slicing a chicken's neck."

I wasn't too sure but I could've sworn I saw fear in Elizabeth's eyes. This made me feel good as I continued to threaten her.

"LIA STOP!"

I felt two pairs of hands grab at me. Pulling me off Elizabeth. I struggled against them. I wasn't going to let Elizabeth get off that easy. But their grips were strong.

"You bitch!"

"Lia! Stop it!"

Mr. Gibbs seized my hand holding the sword while Anamaria kept screaming for me to stop.

Elizabeth slowly stood up. She brushed dirt off her dress, glaring at me.

My breathing was still rapid and I suddenly couldn't stand being there anymore. I tore away from Mr. Gibbs's strong arms and took off running. Going wherever my legs would take me.

Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs called out to me but I didn't hear them. I just wanted to be alone. Whatever alone meant. My chest burned as I kept on running.

After running for what seemed like miles, I began to slow down. I bent forward with my hands on my knees, catching my breath. I noticed the ground wasn't the usual dirt but gray stone. I looked up to see my surroundings. I was in some sort of fort. Huge stonewalls with towers surrounded it. Up ahead were stairs leading to a small tower with a bell on it. I walked up the steps. The view of the ocean quickly came into view.

"Fort Charles…" I whispered as I looked around.

I have never seen it before but I knew it very well. I remember Jack's story of his escape from this very tower. My mind could picture the events as if I was there. I walked up the steps and turned around with my back to the sea, setting the stage.

I smiled as I pictured Jack taking those steps and falling back into the water. I peeked over my shoulder at the water below.

It sure was a miracle he missed the rocks.

I sighed deeply as I stared out at the sun setting over the horizon. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. I drew up my knees, wrapped my arms around them and laid my head down on them. I took a couple deep breaths.

_'Nothing Elizabeth said was true_. _Just calm down…'_

I sat there taking in the silence. I wished I could seep through the stonewall behind me just to get away.

"There you are." A familiar voice came along with the sound of footsteps approaching but I kept my head down and my eyes closed, my mind wallowing in the blackness.

After another deep breath, I looked up to see Will standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I have to talk to you." His eyes told me he was angry. I didn't have to guess why.

"If you are here to yell at me then just get it over with." I said, "I deserve it but I'm not sorry for what I did."

Will's POV: 

I didn't know what to think at that moment. I had every intention of scolding her for what she did to Elizabeth. But when she lifted her head and I saw her eyes something stopped me.

I saw sadness in them. A sadness I couldn't really explain. I felt my anger melting away and was replaced with sympathy. She needed a friend right now.

As I kneeled down in front of her she relaxed. She stretched her leg out keeping the other drawn up but she didn't say anything.

She just stared out at the ocean, not moving.

I decided to make conversation, "So is Lia your real name?"

She looked at me with a bit of confusion at the random question, "No, its Liana. I changed it when I became a pirate."

"What about your mum? Where is she?"

She sighed deeply, "She is gone. She died when I was twelve."

I felt a sudden pang in my heart at her words for I also knew what it was like to lose a mother so young, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "Yeah, we lived and worked in this tavern in England…"

"You don't have to tell me about it."

"No, its all right." She insisted, "I grew up at that tavern. My mum owned it out of family heirloom. It was like one big family with everyone we had working for us. One morning I woke up and I went to her room. She was still asleep. So I went downstairs and took over for her in the tavern so she could rest. After about an hour or so, I went upstairs to wake her but she didn't move…"

Her voice broke and she covered her face with her hands, trying not to cry.

Lia's POV:

I was trying so hard not to cry that I started trembling. Will scooted next to me and put his hand on my back, gently stroking it. A shiver went up my spine from his touch.

"How did you end up with Jack?" he asked as he pulled me close.

I laid my head on his shoulder, "I found out he was my father when I was eight but I didn't want to give him the time of day for what he did to my mother. When my mum died, his insane mind told him I needed him, thinking I was alone. So he took me away. The first few months on the Pearl were hell. ."

"What happened to make you warm up to him?"

"It took about a year for that. I knew he was my father because I noticed I had a lot of him in me." Will nodded in agreement, "We were refueling supplies in Tortuga when I got into a brawl with this man who tried to rob me. Jack came out after me and got into a brawl with him. I ran off but I stumbled from a bullet wound. Apparently he had a gun. He got away but not without stealing my necklace, just ripped it right off."

I placed my hand on my chest, the feeling of the necklace still there; "I woke up on The Pearl a week later and the first thing I noticed was Jack sleeping on a chair right by my bed. He was there all week. After that everything changed between us and we just suddenly became friends. There are still barriers needed to be broken."

I looked at Will and he looked at me. I don't know why I poured my heart out to him so quickly. It just seemed right. A feeling I've never had washed over me.

"Thank you Will." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome." he replied, "So how about we head back now?" I nodded as he stood up, pulling me with him. As we left the battlement to get back to the blacksmith shop, I felt a sense of peace. I looked up at Will who remained staring forward, concentrating on the road. His eyes were so sad and kind. A delicacy I could almost feel.

"There you are!" a rugged voice tore through the silence. I looked up to see Jack swaggering toward us, round the corner from the blacksmith shop. He had donned his fancy hat and cape; an impatient look grazed his features. Clearly he had been looking for us with no fortunate success on his part till now. For a moment I could feel a warmth of humorous contentment wash over me. Knowing I had caused him annoyance.

I decided to tease a bit, "Did you remain at the shore this whole time?"

Jack gave me a look, "Do I really come off that unproductive to you?"

I crossed my arms, "Well unproductive would hardly be the word we're looking for here."

Jack decided to sidestep the argument, "Well in case you were wonderin', The Pearl successfully navigated to a safe and more secure location. We shall be departing in two days so tomorrow you will take care of the food with Anamaria and Gibbs while I tend to the other essential supplies. I assume you still have the list?"

At that moment I felt as if a huge hole had opened up under me, sucking me into blackness.

"We're leaving?"

Jack raised an eyebrow in a skeptical manner at my words. "We're pirates, Lia. We never tend to stay in one place." Jack said as if I had never heard that rule in my lifetime.

It was then that Will decided to speak up, "Jack, may I have a word?" Jack looked to Will, "What is it?"

"If its not too much trouble, I would like permission to come along."

**A/N: **Ha! Cliffhangers rule! Well now you all know about Lia' past now. Chapter 6 should be coming out soon so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sea is Freedom

**A/N:** All right, here we go with chapter 6. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 6: The Sea is Freedom**

Lia's POV:

My eyes went wide with surprise. I was about to speak when Jack beat me to it.

"What?" he was as surprised as I was.

"I would like to come along." Will repeated.

"I 'eard what ya said, Will." Jack said, "But why?"

Will tensed up but stood his ground, "I have my reasons Jack."

Jack was silent for a while. I tried to read his eyes for an answer but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. After a long silence he finally spoke.

"All right, Will." He said, "It would be good to have an old friend on board."

I smiled as they shook hands. Outwardly I appeared to be calm and collected but inside I was screaming with excitement.

_'Yay! Will was going to come with us!'_

I was so caught up in my excitement that I didn't even notice it was nighttime.

"You better get to bed, sweet" Jack said to me, "Yeh got an early rise tomorrow."

"Aye." I replied as I walked down the steps and toward the direction of the blacksmith shop. Jack and Will stayed behind.

Jack's POV:

"So I see ya 'ave changed yer mind about becoming a pirate?" I smirked for I already knew Will's answer to that one.

"Jack I've told you a thousand times no."

"Well now that would make it a thousand and one."

Will shook his head and rolled his eyes. I just laughed.

"You haven't changed Jack."

"Well except for bein' a father now." I was so tempted to ask about Lia like I asked her about him but I thought it best not to cause anymore trouble, better leave that to Lia.

We walked down to the blacksmith shop and stopped in front of the door.

"Well Jack I better go." He patted my shoulder and walked off.

"Yeah, say hi to the bonnie lass fer me." I said as he walked away.

He didn't respond but simply waved his arm, telling me he heard. I walked into the blacksmith shop. Everyone was already asleep. I went up the stairs and knocked on Lia's door.

"Come in." She called from behind the door.

I opened the door. She was sitting on the bed. Her belt was removed and placed on the night table.

"Yes Jack?" She reached behind her head and pulled on the bandana she used to tie up her hair. Her hair fell around her shoulders elegantly as she wrapped the bandana around her wrist. I pulled up a chair and sat by her bed.

"I'm not here to tease ya luv." I said, "I just want to talk."

She nodded, twiddling with the hanging drawstring of her neckline, "I already told you that I don't like him that way. I was upset and he was helping me."

"Heh, even I don't blame you for being upset after what happened with Elizabeth."

Her eyes widened, "How did you know?"

I laughed, "Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs told me everything. They seemed frantic as if you were going to kill someone."

"She insulted mum. She had it coming!" She ranted on defensively

I raised my hand asking her to calm down, "I know sweet. She had no right to say what she said. Don't tell Will I said this but yeh did good."

She smiled as she pulled out a flask from her sleeve. She took a sip and tossed it to me. I quickly recognized it, "You mad pickpocket! How did you manage to swipe this?"

Lia let out a giggle, "When Mr. Gibbs pulled me off Lizzie."

I shook my head, "You're crazy."

Lia raised her eyebrows with a smirk, "Well, I was taught by the best and now if you excuse me, I've got an early rise tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes as I heard Lia imitating my tone as she said the last bit. She ducked under the blanket and pulled the covers over her head. I sighed heavily as I got up to leave.

Lia's POV:

"Ok, sugar?"

"Got it."

"Bread?"

"Yes."

"Apples?"

It was half past 2pm the next day. We all were up since 7am gathering supplies and sending the rowboat back and forth to the ship. Will and I stood on the docks with Anamaria who was reading off the last of the checklist to Mr. Gibbs who was in the rowboat looking through the supplies to confirm the list.

"Yes, We've got apples."

"Rum?"

"We've got about four kegs. I figured that should be enough."

"Damn it Gibbs!" Anamaria was getting very frustrated; "Ye know Jack needs some rum in bottles in his quarters."

"Don't fret Anamaria. Will and I can go get it." I said suddenly.

Will nodded in agreement, "Yes, we'll take care of it."

"Then go get to it squirt." She ordered, "Also we need some meat. I trust ye to decide what kind of meat."

Will and I walked off the dock and back into the city. I knew rum was the most important thing (especially to Jack). The tavern was not too far into the city. Will was about to go in when I stopped him.

"Will, how about you get the meat and I'll get the rum."

"Are you sure, Lia?" he asked

"Yes, It will be faster. Anamaria is ready to explode."

Will looked toward the docks, "Yes I know that. All right then, you get the rum and I'll get the meat."

He patted me on the shoulder and took off down the road. I opened the door to the tavern and went in. I immediately walked up to the counter and sat down.

"Can I help you?" It didn't take long for the bartender to see me.

"Yeah, I need four bottles of rum."

"All right. Give me a minute lass." He walked away toward the back of the bar.

As I waited I noticed a man sitting in one of the booth seats in the far end of the bar. He didn't look like the typical sailors of Port Royal. He was bald with a greasy complexion. He wore a brown coat over a white shirt with breeches and boots. He just sat there very still. Staring at me.

Judging by his clothes I had a feeling that he was a pirate. I avoided his gaze by looking at my hands but I still felt his eyes upon me. More uncomfortable then scared I got off my chair and walked over to his table. I put my hands firmly on the table and leaned in towards him.

"You know it's very rude to stare." I said acidly.

He narrowed his eyes, "Sorry, lass." He grabbed his cup and took a drink.

"Miss?"

I whirled around and saw the bartender holding the four bottles of rum I asked for. I walked over and dumped all my shillings on the counter and got out of there quickly with the rum.

The price I paid was probably WAY more than it had cost but my nerves were shot by that mysterious pirate's stare and I knew I had to haul out quickly.

I walked briskly back to the docks and handed Mr. Gibbs the bottles. Will was already there with the meat.

"What took ye so long?" Anamaria asked, her eyes clouded with a devilish glare.

"Oh nothing just a little hold up."

We finished loading the boat and Mr. Gibbs started rowing back to the ship with Anamaria. Will and I watched them row away.

"So what now, Will?" I asked.

"Hmm I don't know. They won't be back for a while."

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested.

Will led me off the dock and onto the beach. We walked side by side along the coast.

For a while we said nothing, a peaceful silence of just enjoying each other's company.

"Can I ask you something, Will?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Why did you ask Jack if you can come along?"

He was silent for a few seconds; hesitating.

"Well to be honest things haven't been going great for me here. I just need to escape for a while." He said.

"Is this about Elizabeth?" It felt like the perfect time to ask.

Will looked at me, still hesitant, "Yes. I don't understand though. She was so different before we got married. Now she is all about the upper class life. She even wanted me to quit my blacksmith job and work on learning how to be governor."

"Wow! That sounds heavy." I commented

Will continued, "I kept telling myself it was because of the pressure her father put on her and it would pass but she never changed back to the woman I fell in love with. I never realized how different we actually were. I love the simple life and have the desire to travel a lot but she doesn't like that anymore and we have fought constantly about that."

Will walked closer to the water. Just staring out at the ocean.

"Once we leave here, where will we be going?" he asked.

I walked over and stood next to him. Both of us just staring out at the ocean, "I don't know. Did you know before we arrived here I didn't see land for a period of three months?"

"Where were you before the three months started?"

"Hispanola and that was only for a week."

"Is that all you do is travel the seas?"

"There is more to the sea then a way to other lands, Will. The sea is freedom." I turned and faced him. We just gazed into each other's eyes, "Not many people can see that."

"I know."

The silence consumed us again as I felt myself become lost in the deep brownness of his eyes.

His eyes drifted from my own and lingered on my lips as he slowly brought his hand up and placed it on my cheek. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment. His fingers traced down my jaw line, sending sweet shivers through my body. I opened my eyes and smiled as he brushed his knuckles softly across my cheek. I wanted him to kiss me so badly.

I began to notice the distance between us began to reduce. I felt my breath catch in my throat at the thought of this exciting moment. My mind was going a mile a minute and my heart was fluttering. I closed my eyes, waiting eagerly to feel his lips on mine.

I opened my eyes as I felt Will urgently step away from me.

"Hey you!"

A rustling sound followed as Jack came out from the field of trees near us, "I've been looking for you two everywhere. We need more rum barrels."

I glanced over at Will who had a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. I knew I must have looked the same because I really wanted to kill Jack at that moment.

That Night….

I tossed and turned in my bed, completely restless. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Will leaning in to kiss me.

Why did Jack have to choose that time to bother us?

I could confront all I wanted but I knew Jack would not admit to me that it was done intentionally.

"ARGH!" I pulled the sheets over me. I didn't want to think anymore. Tomorrow night we would be on the Pearl sailing off to where ever the wind took us. In a way it was a relief. Will would be with us and I would have him all to myself.

Will's POV:

Sleep was the last thing on my mind as I paced back and forth in my bedroom. Every few seconds my eyes would look to Elizabeth, she was fast asleep. I was to tell her tomorrow morning of my decision to sail with Jack and Lia.

_'Lia…'_

My mind went back to when we almost kissed.

_'Wait! No…' _I shook my head, clearing it of the memory. I was very confused. I had someone already. I remembered three years ago wanting her more then ever but now…

I wasn't sure. I still loved Elizabeth. I still wanted to make things work between us. I also didn't know what caused me to lean in to kiss Lia earlier that day or why I was mad that Jack interrupted us.

In my frustration, I stomped out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. I needed some time to think. I walked down the empty streets of Port Royal. Only the usual militiamen and sailors strolled around.

When I reached the docks, I turned left and walked down the coastline of the beach. I didn't know where I was going but I kept walking anyway. I stopped after getting quite a distance away from the city.

I sat down on the sand. I thought of what would happen tomorrow. Was it right to just leave? Who knew when I would come back? Was it too late to say no?

My mind raced with many questions.

The sound of a gun going off interrupted my thoughts. I jumped up and looked to the city. Were we under attack again? I looked to the docks; only a few ships were present but nothing suspicious. I took off towards the city.

My heart was pounding in my chest. What was all the commotion?

As I got closer I heard the sound of people clamoring. I ran into the city and was stopped by a crowd surrounding a few militiamen who were struggling to hold down somebody.

Someone was getting arrested…

Lia's POV:

I kicked away at my sheets and sat up on my bed. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair as I paced around. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:37pm. I groaned infuriatingly.

'Why couldn't I sleep!'

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. All I needed was stress. I walked over to the window and started fiddling with the latch to open it.

I noticed Will walking in the streets below. I caught a quick glimpse of him before he turned a corner, disappearing from my sight.

Where was he going this late at night?

I decided to go find out. I quickly put on my boots and ran downstairs. Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs were still on the Black Pearl so I didn't have to worry about them. I noticed that Jack was gone too.

I went out of the blacksmith shop and ran down the street and around the same corner Will was at a few seconds before.

Nothing.

The street was empty. The only noise came from the militiamen on the docks and the rowdy men from the bar. I continued down the street toward the docks.

Maybe he was at the beach. I stopped when I felt someone's hand grab my butt. It was a young man. He looked about twenty. His eyes glazed over from his intoxication.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing out so late at night?" he slurred.

I tried to go around him but he kept blocking me from leaving.

"Now don't be that way." A lustful smile appeared on his face. I suddenly couldn't take it.

"I am not a whore!" I swung my fist at him, getting him on the nose.

He reeled back holding his nose, "You bloody bitch!"

He swung at me, I ducked and he swung again, getting me on the face. I put my hand to my cheek and felt blood.

"You stupid…!" He shouldn't have done that.

I threw myself on him. I was so full of rage that it added to my strength. I've heard that rage can sometimes make a person stronger in physical strength but I didn't believe it until now.

I clenched my fists and began punching him, over and over and over. I kept punching and shouting profanities. Then I heard a gunshot go off behind me, making me freeze.

I looked behind me to see three militiamen running towards me. They grabbed me. Everything was happening so fast.

I was hoisted up and roughly pushed against the wall. My hands were forced behind my back and someone fastened shackles around my wrists.

"I saw it!"

"She tried to rob him!"

"Stupid girl!"

The cries and taunts of bystanders rang in my ears as I tried to figure out what was going on. Someone roughly turned me around and I was staring into the eyes of a militiaman wearing a fancy officer coat and a white wig with a big hat. He looked pretty important.

"Well what do we have here?" the man sneered, "a worthless pirate?"

I narrowed my eyes as this man continued to insult me, "Or are you another poser? Not good enough to be a pirate."

"Take her to the prison." He ordered as he shoved me into another officer. They began to lead me away.

"Commodore Norrington!"

The man who insulted me turned around. The crowd parted as someone pushed and shoved their way through. I gasped as I saw Will, staring intensely at the Commodore.

"Let her go Norrington!" he barked.

Norrington looked outraged by this, "And why should I, Mr. Turner? She tried to rob this man."

I didn't say anything. I was too shocked. Hoping desperately that Will could get me out of this.

"How do you know? For all you know that man could have attacked her first."

I looked to the man. I was actually surprised at the damage I did. His face was bruised and blood flowed from various gashes all over his face. He was sitting on the ground, dazed and confused. I almost felt sorry for him.

Commodore Norrington became speechless. Will had gotten him there.

"She works for me." Will continued, "I know she meant no harm."

"Prove it. If she works for you then prove it."

Will lowered his eyes, not knowing what to say. I felt my stomach turn inside out. If only there was something…

"Wait sir! I can bear witness!"

My hope rose as I saw a familiar face emerge from the crowd. It was Jacob Price! The same man whom I delivered a sword to yesterday.

"This girl does indeed work for Mr. Turner." He said pointing a finger at me, "She delivered a sword to me yesterday."

It was as if Jacob Price was a leader of some sorts because the second he spoke up, a few more people stepped forward and gave their testimony that I was indeed the hired help for Will's blacksmith shop.

The commodore surveyed the crowd with defeat as I beamed. Will exhaled in his relief.

I swear I would have kissed Jacob right then and there!

"Let her go." He ordered. The shackles were removed from my wrists right away. I walked slowly towards Will. I stumbled briefly as the commodore roughly shoved me forward.

"I may have been merciful this time but if she puts another toe out of line, you will be the one detained, Mr. Turner."

Norrington and his men cleared out along with the bystanders. I looked around the leaving crowd, wanting to thank Jacob Price but he was nowhere in sight. In a few seconds, it was only Will and I standing in the street.

"Well this night could have been a lot worse…" I tried, smiling weakly. Will raised a brow sardonically, not understanding how I could have been so calm and humorous after almost landing myself in jail.

"I think that would be quite the understatement for you."

I swallowed the dry lump in my throat as I turned around. Standing in the middle of the street by the corner where the road turned that led to the blacksmith shop was Jack. I winced mentally at his expression. His eyes were so dark, completely furious unlike I have ever seen before.

He walked over to me and grabbed me roughly by my arm, dragging me away from Will.

"I think you and I should have a little talk." He said tersely. I let out a small barely audible gasp of pain from Jack's tight, painful grip on my upper arm. For a moment I thought I should pretend to stumble and maybe he would let go but I quickly reconsidered for knowing Jack, he would have just kept going, letting me drag behind him on the dirt.

"_I'm so dead…"_ The thought kept repeating over and over in my head.

He opened the door to the tavern we stayed at when we first arrived. Roughly, he pulled me in front of him, slamming the door behind him and headed for the stairs to the bedrooms. I could feel my skin flaming as the faces of many of the drunks gawked at us but Jack did not give a bleeding rat's arse.

"Sir, you can't go in there!' The innkeeper followed as Jack started up the stairs. He stopped cold when he realized the boiling rage clouding Jack's eyes and immediately backed off.

My heart began to pound as Jack pushed open the first door he saw with his free hand. He stormed inside and sat me harshly on a lone chair. I winced as I sat down hard.

Jack began to pace, I braced myself for his upcoming rage. My arm throbbed from his grip but I quickly relaxed myself, not wanting to show Jack just how nervous I was.

"What the hell were ye thinkin', Lia!" Jack roared. Now I have seen Jack mad many times but I have never seen him THIS mad, "Just what the HELL were you thinkin'!"

"But I was just…" I started, my voice softer than a mouse compared to Jack's unleashed anger.

"No buts Lia!" Jack said vehemently, pointing a finger at me, "I thought ye would be damn smarter then that but NO!" His voice rose with each word, "Not only did you disregard my direct orders to not stray about at nightfall, but you have betrayed my trust yet again."

I had remained quite, soaking up Jack every word but his last words really struck a cord in me. At that point I couldn't stand for it anymore. I stood up abruptly, my hands clenched at my sides, "That's not fair, Jack! You have no bloody right to bring that up AND that was an accident!"

Jack was a long way from forgiving me, "That's not the point Lia! You could have been killed! Will has put up with a lot to keep us for the time we've had here and jeopardizing his life by going about causing trouble for the militia seems a pretty rotten way to repay him!"

I felt my eyes drop to my hands resting in my lap. Maybe he was right at that. I never thought that I could have easily caused Will everything. No clemency would have been granted for such a crime to help a pirate.

Jack continued to rant, "Norrington could have easily figured out you are my daughter! Then he would have found me and my body would be hangin' in a noose before morning!"

'_Me! Me! Me! My ship, my crew, my life!' _That's all I heard from Jack's selfishness! Did he really think I could be so naïve and cause trouble because I didn't know any better?

"Why is everything always about you!?" I screamed, "You didn't even care to ask me if I was alright! I was attacked! But of course all you care about is your goddamn self!"

Jack looked stunned by my words as I continued to yell, "Everything's always been about you Jack! What about three years ago when you took me out of Devon? You didn't even care to see that I didn't even want you in my life. But of course you didn't give a damn…!"

Jack slammed his fist on the table, "Shut up Lia!"

I shook my head violently, "No! What about when you left mother because you simply had to degrade yourself to a lowdown good for nothing pirate!"

Jack raised his hand and smacked me across the face. My head snapped to the side, leaving me with a stinging pain on my cheek. I had gone too far.

I glared furiously at him, "I hate you…"

Slowly I saw a look of hurt emerge in Jack's eyes. I've said that to him but before I knew him as my father. This was different.

I got up and stomped out of the room. Jack didn't bother to follow me.

Will was standing by the door, listening in on everything. I pushed past him and ran down the stairs. He followed quickly behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder as I got to the bottom.

"Lia…" he began but not even his soothing words would help me this time.

"Get away from me!" I roared as I pushed him away.

I ran down the streets to the blacksmith shop. I opened the door and threw it shut behind me. I ran to Will's desk and kicked it as hard as I could. My foot throbbed from the impact.

I sat at the table, resting my head on my hands. I had so much anger towards Jack but I also felt really guilty. I had let him down again. What if Norrington found out I was his daughter? He would have searched the entire town and what if he did find Jack?

Worse but this was not the first time I let him down. I broke our trust. But then again it wasn't my fault. But if I had only stayed on The Pearl…

I pulled down the sleeve of my right arm. On my forearm just below my wrist was a "P" burned into my skin. I felt the hatred brewing inside me as my mind went back to that time. How my first betrayal nearly cost us our lives. I kicked the table leg and laid my head in my arms on the table, not wanting to think.

A knock at the door caused me to jerk in surprise

I groaned loudly. I knew it was Will wanting to talk. Or it could be Jack.

I didn't move. I didn't want to deal with anyone. But the knocking carried on.

"Ok fine!" I shouted. I stood up harshly causing my chair to fall back. The knocking stopped as I came near the door. I opened it but there was no one there.

"That's odd."

I turned around to go back in when I felt a hand clamp tightly over my mouth. A muffled scream escaped my throat. An arm wrapped around my waist and dragged me to the alley nearby. I grabbed his hand that was locked on my hip, trying to peel it off but he was very strong.

I let out a groan of pain as he threw me against the wall, facing him.

My eyes widened in shock. It was the same man I saw earlier that day in the bar when I was buying rum! I continued to struggle but it did no good.

"Shh. Don't fight me." It was all he said.

In desperation, I reached out my hand and dug my nails into his face. He screamed in pain, letting go of me. I tried to run but he reached out and grabbed me again, shoving my head against the wall.

Pain ran through my head as everything around me began to sway and become hazy. The man lifted me up and slung me over his shoulder. He walked out of the alley and away from the blacksmith shop. My eyelids grew very heavy but I fought to keep them open.

I strained to peer into shops we passed hoping to spot Jack and Will, but my eyes wouldn't let me see farther then the ground beneath me.

What was left of my strength gave away quickly and I allowed myself to drift slowly into darkness.

**A/N:** Now the adventure FINALLY begins! Wasn't this an intense chapter? I hope you all liked it. I might take a lot longer getting chapter up from here on. I start college in two weeks and I'm going to be busy getting my stuff together for it. But I'll write as often as I can.


	7. Chapter 7: A Father's Instinct

**A/N:** I was pleased with the 3 reviews I got on chapter 6. Sorry if this chapter seems short but I kind of want to space things out a bit.

**Chapter 7: A Father's Instinct**

Lia's POV:

I woke up with a pounding headache and my body felt so achy that I was surprised that I could move. I groaned as I pressed my palm to my forehead to dull the pain. I felt no skin but some sort of cloth. I traced the cloth with my fingertips and felt that it wrapped around my forehead, covering my eyes.

I stuck my fingers under the cloth and pulled it off. Immediately revealing my surroundings. To my horror, I saw that it wasn't a room I recognized. I was in a ship's cabin! I was lying in a bed big enough for one person. A table with a few chairs sat in the middle of the room and a desk was against the wall opposite from me.

But why? I looked down to the cloth and saw a red stain covering one side. Blood; my blood!

I cringed. I felt the side of my head. My fingers grazed a patch of rough skin. I flinched as I touched it. At least it was healed now.

I threw the covers back and stood up. The sudden rise caused a wave of wooziness over me. I sat back down pressing my temples lightly with my hands.

Where was I? After resting for a second I tried to stand again. I stumbled but was able to hold myself up. I ran for the door and jiggled the handle. It was locked.

I jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"You!" I gasped.

The same bald pirate from the bar came in. He was carrying a tray with a small portion of bread with a glass of water and an apple.

"Ah I see ye 'ave awoke." He sets the tray on a small table in the middle of a room.

I felt myself glare at him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Richards, luv." He motions to the food, "You must be hungry."

"What!" Food was the last thing on my mind, "Where the hell am I? I'm getting out of here!"

I headed for the door. Richards grabbed me and pushed me back on the bed.

He laughed, "I don't think yer goin' anywhere, luv. We're a far way from land. Tomorrow mornin' we will be in Tortuga to meet someone."

Tortuga? I ran over to the window: nothing but the black sky and the ocean.

I felt my heart sink.

I turned around to Richards. I suddenly couldn't control my anger anymore.

"Turn this ship around and take me back!" I reached to pull out my sword but felt nothing. In a panic, I groped around my hips for my sword and quickly saw that my belt had been removed along with my sword!

Richards looked at me like I was pathetic and laughed, "Feisty. I like that. Captain Mateo will as well."

"Who?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh ye'll be meetin' him tomorrow."

He turned to walk out of the room. I charged at him. Anger took over me.

"Bastard!"

He turned around and grabbed me roughly by my wrists before I could do anything. I turned and twisted to get out of his grip but he was quite strong. He threw me on the floor. I pushed up to attack him again but stopped as he drew his hand back in a warning.

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I were ya, lass." He growled, "Try that again and ye won't last through the night."

He walked out and shut the door behind him. I ran to the door but he locked it before I could open it. I banged my fists against the door and jiggled the handle again. In frustration, I kicked at the door.

I sighed heavily with defeat. I wasn't going anywhere.

I squeezed my eyes closed hoping that this was just a dream and that I would be back in the blacksmith shop, completely safe. Ready for tomorrow when I would be sailing on the Pearl again. I opened my eyes only to see that this was no dream.

I felt my breathing pick up and my hands began to tremble. I ran my hands through my hair. Frustration and anger boiled inside me.

Why am I here? Why me? My heart was pounding. 

I got up and without thinking I grabbed the bread and threw it. I swept my arm across the table, knocking over the water and apple. Shrieking in utter frustration and rage.

I rushed to the desk, pulling out the drawers and spilling its contents on the floor. I paused in my destructive actions as a small penknife fell out of the drawer. I bent down and picked it up.

I slid the blade across my palm to test the sharpness; a bit of pain but it didn't break the skin.

"Grr! Not good enough!" I threw the pen on the floor. It landed and slid under the bed. If I were eventually going to conjure an escape I knew that blasted little knife wouldn't do a thing.

I sat against the desk, my elbows rested on my knees and my head in my hands.

I knew Jack would come for me. He would.

But wait! Immediately the memory of our fight came rushing back to me. It hit like a punch in the stomach.

Immediately I was consumed by guilt and regret. All anger I had for him before immediately melted away. I just wanted him with me, his reassuring presence.

A million questions I knew wouldn't be answered ran through my head. I didn't do anything wrong. What tempted this man to take me away? What awaited me tomorrow? I was no different than anybody else.

I squeezed my eyes shut preventing the tears. No time for crying. I had to be strong.

I would get out of this. Somehow…

Jack's POV (right after Lia left the tavern):

I stood there for what seemed like forever. Her words were like daggers piercing my heart. I trudged down the stairs to the bar after she took off. I went for the booth seats in the corner, not wanting to deal with any of the blokes walking around completely smashed.

"Hey some rum over here!"

The bartender immediately reacted and a few seconds later a barmaid was at my table with my drink.

I looked over to the door and saw Will. He seemed to be thinking of whether or not he should come in.

I shrugged and downed my drink. Another glass was set in front of me.

Will finally moved and came to join me. He sat down across from me, waiting for me to speak.

"Well that didn't go as well as I hoped." I commented. The rum was already taking effect.

"Jack, don't you think you were a little too hard on her?" Will asked.

I took another drink, "Ye can never be too hard on her, Will." I didn't bother to get into the fact of what he was doing eavesdropping right outside the room. It seemed a pointless argument at the moment.

Be that as it may, I did think I was a bit rough but I refused to admit I was wrong to Will. Not to mention he had no business telling me what to do.

Will exhaled deeply, "Well I think you were."

"I don't think that is any of yer business to tell me how to raise my daughter! And why do you care anyway?"

Will tensed up a bit. I downed the last of my rum and stood up.

"Now if yeh excuse me. I've got some sleepin' to do."

I walked out of the tavern, emerging into the darkness of Port Royal.

As soon as I realized I was alone, my mind took a different turn. Lia's hateful words repeated over and over in my head.

I could recall many times she said that to me when she was but only a prisoner aboard the Black Pearl. This time really cut deep and I really didn't know why at the time. Oh sure we have come a long way in our relationship since three years ago but comparing it to the fifteen years I wasn't around to know her, I was just barely scratching the surface.

I turned a corner that would put me in front of the blacksmith shop, bracing myself for another one of Lia's tantrums. Heh at least this time she was not drunk. But I stopped short at the site. Before I could react, I felt a hand grab at my shoulder and turned around to see Will.

"Jack can we just…" his eyes followed my gaze and became speechless as he saw what I saw.

The door to the blacksmith shop was wide open. Didn't normally seem like a big deal but a funny feeling loomed over me. Something was wrong and I was sure Will felt it too.

"Now if I'm not mistaken." I said pointing at the door, "That door should be closed"

Will slowly nodded then it dawned on me.

"Lia."

I sprinted to the shop with Will following. He ran in calling her name but I stopped as something caught my eye. On the ground were footprints. The first set I recognized as Lia's. I kneeled down to get a better look at the second set. Lia's looked as if she was standing with her back to whoever left the other set. The second set trailed off to the left towards the alley with Lia's leaving a thin path that followed.

"She was dragged." I whispered.

"Jack she's not here!" Will said urgently. He wrinkled his eyebrows. I must have looked ridiculous. I was on all fours following the footprints into the alley.

"What are you doing?"

I put out my hand to silence him as I continued to figure out my little puzzle.

The footprints stopped a few inches into the alley. Lia's footprints were facing outward from the wall with the second set facing hers. Messes of footprints were right next to them. It looked like a struggle took place.

_'That's my girl'._ I thought with a half smile.

I knew she would be a fighter.

"Jack, look at this." Will was focused on the wall above. I stood up and felt my smile quickly disappear.

There was blood on the wall, a thin smear of blood. I felt a lump in my throat as I closely examined it. I shuddered as I looked down.

Will still examined the blood as I looked to the floor. The second set of footprints left the area and headed down to the docks. But Lia's completely disappeared.

"She was knocked out…" Will stated.

"…And carried." I finished.

Will looked over my shoulder at the finishing footprints of the puzzle.

"Jack!" He bent down and picked up something. He put his hand in front of my face, showing it to me.

It was Lia's bandana, completely covered in dirt.

Will's POV:

Jack didn't move or speak. Completely emotionless, he took the bandana from my hand. I could see the rage growing in his eyes.

He began to shake with fury as he curled his fingers into a tight fist, balling up the bandana in process.

"Jack?" I asked but he didn't say anything. His teeth were clenched, as his grip on the bandana grew tighter. He suddenly let out a snarl of rage and pounded his fist against the wall.

He didn't even flinch from the hard impact as he took off running toward the docks.

I ran after him, "Jack! Slow down!"

He just kept on running. A feeling of worry ran over me for Lia. It was more then I had expected considering I only knew her for a few weeks. I couldn't even imagine what Jack was feeling.

The sound of waves crashing broke the silence of the sleeping town as we approached the harbor. Jack ran down one of the docks until he reached the end. He stopped suddenly and cursed loudly to himself. I slowed to a stop right next to him.

"You see that there?" Jack pointed to a huge rock down the coastline that stuck out of the water, "The Pearl is in the cove just around that rock."

I shook my head, "But Anamaria and Gibbs won't be here until morning."

"And who knows where Lia could be by then!" he said with a scowl, "It can't wait that bloody long."

"Or we could just take this and go." I suggested. Down in the water was a small rowboat. The oars were laying in it. A rope tied it securely to the dock.

Jack smiled with satisfaction as he swaggered over to the boat, "Ah just like old times, huh?"

"Well this isn't commandeering the Interceptor." I pulled out my sword and sliced through the rope.

"Close enough." Jack jumped into the boat and grabbed an oar. I followed. We made haste and rowed as quickly as we could. No words were exchanged as we approached the ship.

Jack reached out and grabbed a dangling rope that someone left out, "Good thing Gibbs is stupid." I knew Gibbs wasn't a man to trust with putting away equipment. Always with him, something was left out.

He pulled himself up and climbed up the rope. I waited until he was halfway up before climbing. The rope swayed back and forth as we climbed.

Jack attempted to swing his legs over the side but missed and fell forward landing face first onto the deck. I swung my legs over and landed feet first into the ship.

In an instant, the doors to the forecastle busted open and the crew ran out. They shouted and waved their weapons in threat as they prepared to fight. They stopped short at the site of their captain lying on the floor, stumbling to get up.

Anamaria ran to Jack's side and helped him up, "What's going on? I thought we were leavin' tomorrow." Her eyes scanned the space between Jack and I. Searching for the expected third person.

"Where's Lia?" she asked Jack.

"She's not here." Jack said. He was very careful not to show emotion to the crew. They knew him as Captain Jack Sparrow and he intended to keep it that way. He pulled out the bandana showing it to her.

"This was all I found."

Anamaria looked to the bandana with shock in her eyes, which quickly was replaced with anger.

"Weigh the anchor! Hoist the sails!" She stomped around as the crew did as they were told. Jack rolled his eyes and walked after Anamaria. He roughly grabbed her and made him face her.

"Stupid girl! How can we sail when we don't even know where she is?"

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs came up behind him, "I don't know if this could help but I did see a ship leave the port not too long ago."

"Which way did it go?" Jack demanded urgently.

Mr. Gibbs pointed northwest. A direction both Jack and I were familiar with.

"Tortuga." I confirmed.

Jack let go of Anamaria and walked up the steps to the helm. If there was any chance she would be there, we were taking it.

**A/N:** Dude this chapter was HELL to write. Lol, nonetheless I am hoping you guys like it because I'm not favoring this one too much. I'm also going to take this time to announce my retirement on this story…HAH gotcha! I actually will be taking a break for a few days (maybe weeks). I start college this Monday so I don't know how much of my day I can salvage to write. Not to mention I am having terrible writer's block. I know where I'm going with this story but the space in between certain events is blank. The time off will do me good to fill in that space. I'm accepting ideas so please don't hesitate to send me any suggestions that I can work off of.


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Aboard The Mystic

**A/N: **Dude my brain went sleepy-bye and I got a great deal of rest. College is great! Homework is a bit of hell so I don't know how long it will take me for future chapters. YaY for putting me to the 30s on reviews, lol! I surpassed my first record of 17, yay!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Disney or POTC. Lia, Richards and the upcoming Captain Mateo are mine. Also I know there are a million fanfics out there based on Pirates of The Caribbean so any characters or events in this story related to others is pure coincidence. Except for the original POTC characters.

**Chapter 8: "Welcome Aboard The Mystic."**

Lia's POV:

I woke up to the sound of seagulls in the distance. As I slowly opened my eyes I felt my face pressing against the wooden floor. I found it odd since I couldn't remember falling asleep there.

The rays of the sun filled the room. I rolled to my side, facing the bed. As the room came into focus, I saw something glistening under the bed: the penknife.

Without hesitation, I crawled toward it.

Something in my gut told me I was going to need it. I slid under the bed, reaching out my arm. I wrapped my fingers around it and crawled backwards from under the bed.

"Land Ho!" came a cry from above.

I quickly stuffed the penknife in my pocket and ran to the window. There was a city with many buildings and a few docks, which weren't very full. A dreadful feeling of recognition came to me.

I closed my eyes as the memories replayed in my mind.

_A dark alley at night. The heaviness of someone's body on top of me. Pinning me down; unable to move. _

_Rough hands grabbing at me. I cried out as he ripped off my necklace. _

_"…Get off me!"_

_Gasping for air as he wrapped his hands around my throat…_

_"Please…stop…"_

…_A shot rang out…I could feel my hip explode with pain…_

…

…

_"Will she be all right?"_

_"She's been hurt bad Jack. She may not…"_

"Time to go, lass."

A harsh voice pulled me back to reality. Richards was standing at the door. A rope dangled at his side from his right hand.

My eyes drifted down to the rope. The reality of being a prisoner was really sinking in. Knowing I was so far away from Jack, The Pearl and Will who I felt safe with. My heart panged with fear for what would happen next.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, lass." He warned.

After a few minutes, I was led out of the cabin and onto the docks. My wrists tied together in front of me with the rope.

I squinted as the bright sunlight hit my eyes. My nose wrinkled in disgust as a few pirates hooted, hollered and whistled at me. Was I eventually going to be shared with these men? The thought made my stomach churn with a sickening twist.

Richards just chuckled. His hand was on my shoulder, leading me. He laughed as he felt my body tense up.

The ship moved into one of the docks. A ramp was lowered and Richards pushed me down the ramp. I lost my footing from the force of the push and fell forward.

Pain stung my knees and elbows from the splintered wood of the dock. Having my hands tied didn't make it any easier. Fingers raked through my hair and clenched a chunk of it. A searing pain burned the back of my head and I let out a scream as I was pulled up roughly by my hair.

Richards didn't bother to shut me up, which is an example of the many horrible flaws of Tortuga. You can be getting stabbed to death in the middle of the town, screaming at the top of your lungs and not one person would look up.

He simply laughed at my pain. I glared at him. Knowing he was enjoying this infuriated me to the pit of my soul.

Richards turned to his ship and let out a shrill whistle. Pirates ran out from different parts of the ship and ran down the ramp. There were only about fifteen pirates considering the ship was pretty small.

"Well," Richards said expectantly, he waved his hand down in a signal to his men, "Ye bloody swabs know what to do."

They grunted and nodded in agreement before running down the dock and disappearing behind a few ships.

"Lets go lass." He grabbed a hold of my shirt collar and led me off the docks toward the city. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the chaos that was Tortuga. Perverted pirates and no good lowdown sailors running around hoping to shag the first woman they lay eyes on, the burning smell of rum and gunfire going off in every direction. I held my breath as we turned the corner that would bring us into the city.

The familiar images that went through my head quickly disappeared as I scanned the city I hadn't seen in two years.

The city was deserted. A few men lay out on barrels or propped up against the buildings, fighting the morning hangovers. Empty bottles were scattered here and there along with papers that blew in the light breeze.

We walked a bit on the dirt path until we came to a tavern. Inside was a bit louder then outside but not by much. A few men and women engaged in conversation, there was a table full of men who all had their heads upon the table, they didn't move.

I smiled inside. Hangovers were a bitch to get rid of.

"Is he here?" Richards asked the bartender.

"Ah, Mr. Richards." He identified, "He is in the back."

He pointed to a door on the far wall by the counter. Richards opened it, shoved me inside and closed the door behind him.

The room was quite dark except for a few rays of sunlight that streamed in through a curtain, covering the only window in the room. A table stood in the middle of the room with a tankard sitting on it. Dust billowed around my ankles with each step I took.

"You finally arrived."

I jumped as a rugged voice cut through the thick silence. I looked closer and saw the outline of a man sitting behind the table. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, his face slowly began to emerge.

He had thick greasy black hair that rested on his shoulders, stubble on his chin and upper lip with piercing black eyes. He wore a long black coat that was similar to Jack's with the usual Captain's hat.

Fear slowly crept up my back. There was something about this man…

Evil illuminated from him.

"Captain Mateo, my sincere apologies." Richards replied. He left me at my spot by the door and crept closer to the table, "It wasn't easy."

Mateo took a drink from his tankard, "No. I didn't think it would be." His tone was calm but in such a menacing way, "Now where is Jack? I assume you have obtained him."

"Well Captain…" Richards began. His voice shook a bit with apprehension.

Immediately Mateo's eyes fixed upon me. His cold stare had me mesmerized.

"Who the hell is this?" he growled, pointing at me.

"Captain, Jack was a little hard to come by so…"Richards continued.

"Who in the bloody hell is this?" he demanded again. I winced at the abruptness in his voice.

In what seemed like a few seconds, he stood up and came over to me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to him roughly.

I gasped from the pain as he began to yell at Richards.

"You were under specific orders to bring me Jack Sparrow!" he said, "Not some child!"

He shook me a few times as he spoke, causing me more pain. At his last words he threw me to the side. I slammed against the wall. I dropped on my side to the floor and just laid there. I clutched my side and whimpered as pain surged through my right side.

"Mateo! Ye don't understand!" Richards was yelling too, "This child is Jack's daughter."

The anger disappeared from Mateo's face. Silence fell over him.

"Is she really?" He finally asked. He seemed a bit astounded.

He turned and walked towards where I was laying. I rose and backed up towards the wall in fear. My heart hammered away in my chest. I closed my eyes, as Mateo got right in my face.

I felt his rough-skinned hand brush across my cheek and parted my hair from my face. He held the beads in my hair between his fingers and let them drop. They lightly slapped against my cheek and fell back in place.

Mateo's eyes glistened. "I think we can use this to our advantage."

His hand lightly traced my jaw line and slid down my neck. I cringed, as it moved further down. Before I could bat it away, he instead grabbed my shirt and pulled me roughly to my feet.

"What's yer name luv?" He asked coolly.

I lowered my eyes. "Well?' He demanded warningly. I knew I would be in for it if I didn't answer.

"It's Lia." I hissed.

Mateo stared hungrily at me, "Very well then."

He threw me into Richards's arms. I struggled and screamed for only a minute before Richards grabbed my hair tightly. His other arm wrapped around my waist with my back against his chest. I breathed heavily with agony as Mateo got in my face again, pressing a dagger to my throat. The sharp point pierced against my skin.

"Try anythin' funny, Ms Sparrow and there will be nothin' for yer dear father to rescue." He threatened.

I narrowed my eyes as he pulled the dagger away. Richards gave a tug on my hair as a warning. I gasped with pain as I tried to slow down my breathing.

Mateo went to the door and opened it. Richards let go of my hair and led me out.

We left the tavern in a hurry and proceeded back to the docks.

My eyes scanned the horizon, hoping desperately to see the familiar black sails of the Pearl cruising on the deep blue waters.

"Please…" I whispered.

Mateo's thin lips curled into an unpleasant smile "Don't be getttin' yer hopes up missy."

I felt a sinking sensation as a few tears streamed down my face.

Mateo and Richards shared a laugh.

We turned away from the dock where Richards's ship still sat and went down another one. Mateo led me up a ramp onto the deck of a merchant ship. It was a huge ship; probably a little bigger then the Black Pearl. A few small rowboats sat on the sides against the gunwalls. Two boats hung over both ledges by ropes in the front part of the main deck. I guessed those were for a quick get away from the ship if anything urgent happened.

I quickly became aware of the huge crew aboard the ship. I recognized the few men that were aboard Richards's ship but there was only about ten at that time. I was looking into the eyes of about a hundred men!

"On deck you scabberous dogs! Be ready to make way!" Mateo ordered. Most of the pirates ran off but about twenty or so stayed. They followed Mateo around as he led me towards the back of the ship. He stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the quarterdeck.

I kept my eyes to the floor, avoiding the stares of the twenty or so pirates ogling and licking their lips like hungry wolves. I shifted my weight nervously.

Mateo gave a sudden pull on my shirt, grasping my attention. I looked up at him as he addressed his crew, "This pretty little thing is the daughter of Jack Sparrow." A general reaction of surprise arose among the crew, "She is not to be harmed or violated…yet."

I gasped as he shoved me down the main deck stairs. I landed hard but had no time to react as Richards lifted me up and began to lead me below deck. I kicked and spat on the pirates who lunged forward, grabbing at my breasts and where ever they wanted.

I heard Mateo's wicked laugh as he walked up the stairs to the helm.

**A/N:** Whew! This is where I leave you. I don't know how long the ninth chapter will take. I have college and a job to balance out but I will do my best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a bit short but that the way I want it to flow.


	9. Chapter 9: A Past Discovery

**A/N:** Again sorry for the delay. Oh and to bjackw: I wasn't too sure what you meant by don't make Lia all eww but if you meant don't make her a damsel in distress then my answer would be hell no. Lia is a fighter but I'm trying to make it in a realistic way. If I'm wrong about what you meant then let me know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from POTC or Disney. My made up characters and the plot are fiction and anything similar to other fanfics is simply coincidence.

**Chapter 9: A Past Discovery:**

Will's POV:

"Awrk! Arwk!"

"Whaaa…" I jumped up, spun around, got twisted up in the sheets and fell out of the bed, slamming face first onto the floor. I groaned as I sat up, recovering from my fall. I turned my head to the sound of flapping at the window.

Mr. Cotton's parrot sat with its talons perched on the sill. It squawked as it moved side to side.

I shook my head exasperatingly as I glared at it, "Why you little…"

"Awrk! Ahoy matey! Arwk! Ahoy!" he flapped his wings vigorously. I jumped up toward it in a threat causing the bird to fly off and up to the deck of the ship.

Out the window, the sky was turning orange and pink and the sun was slowly sinking below the horizon.

I let out a yawn as I closed the window. I was in Jack's cabin. It really hadn't changed at all from three years ago except there was a second bed across the room from Jack's, which belonged to Lia. The desk was very messy with maps and such. Scattered in various spots around the room were both empty and half empty bottles of rum, which didn't surprise me.

Since leaving Port Royal, Jack had the crew working all night and day. He was persistent in getting to Tortuga as quickly as possible. I was lucky enough to slip away for some sleep around dawn.

I quickly slipped on my boots and left the cabin in a hurry. The crew was still hard at work, keeping the ship sailing. I turned and walked up the stairs to the helm. Jack was at the rudder, looking very grim. For a second I felt my eyebrows wrinkle in confusion since I had never seen him looking like that before. I quickly relaxed my face as I approached him.

"Are we making good time, Jack?" I asked

His grim expression quickly dropped and he smiled as his eyes fixed on me.

"Ah Will, you couldn't 'ave picked a perfect time to ask."

"Why?" I asked.

Jack pointed straight ahead. I turned to see the familiar place that was Tortuga. I walked back down the steps, past all the working pirates and stopped at the stern. Placing my hands firmly on the railing, I watched the city get closer. Slowly the sound of gunfire and shouting cut through the peaceful night silence.

"Why the face, Will?"

I looked over my shoulder and there was Mr. Gibbs, looking very tired.

I sighed heavily, "Oh nothing. I just forgot how much I hate this place."

"Ay, its not that bad, Will. Ye get used to it after a while." He stood next to me leaning his elbows on the railing, "Besides they've got the best rum around."

I forced a laugh. I forgot how much Mr. Gibbs fancied rum as well, "Yes but we aren't here for the rum, are we?"

Mr. Gibbs's smirk disappeared, looking very serious, "Aye that yer right, boy," he looked towards Jack who still hadn't left his place on the rudder, his grim expression returned. Mr. Gibbs sighed piteously, "The young Sparrow."

I nodded in agreement. I felt a small ache inside at the mention of Lia. A part of me was still a bit confused by it. She was Jack's daughter and a good friend but I felt as if there was more to it. I looked back to Jack. He also puzzled me. This was a man, who sailed halfway across the Caribbean and risked his life for a ship. The same man whose only passions were plundering, sailing, piracy and of course rum.

I couldn't really picture him loving a woman let alone a daughter. When it came to admitting feelings, Jack was very stubborn.

Jack's POV:

"Prepare to dock!" I shouted.

Mr. Gibbs left his position at the stern and Will followed to go help with the gangplank. The anchor was quickly lowered as we steered into the port.

"Mr. Gibbs!" I called. He let go of the ramp causing Will and a few others to heave from the sudden add of weight. He came running up the stairs.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

I let go of the rudder, "Yer in charge, Gibbs. No one leaves the ship, except for Will and meself, savvy?

Mr. Gibbs nodded, "Aye Jack."

The ramp was set and Will was already halfway down. As I stepped on I heard Gibbs shouting behind me.

"All right ye 'eard him! Everyone stays on board! Unless ye wanna lose a limb or two!"

I continued to walk down the ramp and onto the dock. I walked briskly to catch up with Will.

"How do we even know if she is here?" Will asked.

"JACK!"

The urgent shout caused me to freeze. Will and I exchanged a look and darted back up the ramp. Gibbs was staring at the ships tied up on the neighboring dock.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked immediately.

"There it is, Jack"

He pointed to an abandoned schooner that was tied up on the dock, a ramp was set up leading into it, "There's the boat I saw leave Port Royal last night."

I looked at the boat and back to Gibbs, "You certain?"

Gibbs nodded, "I bet me life on it."

"Gibbs, yer comin' with us. We'll search it down to the keel."

I patted Gibbs on the shoulder as I headed toward the ramp. Anamaria, who was sitting on a barrel near the ramp, stood up.

I put my hand up, "No Anamaria, Yer in change now. _No one_ leaves this ship."

Her eyes told me she was disappointed. She wanted to help as much as she could but she was a real toughie and had to be in charge.

Without argument she nodded her head, "Aye Cap'n."

Will, Gibbs and myself ran down the ramp and onto the next dock, approaching the schooner as quickly as we could. We ran up and into the ship. I turned to Will and Gibbs.

"Ye both search around below deck." I ordered.

"Aye." Gibbs said. Will nodded and they both disappeared down the hole. I walked around the main deck. A few ropes lay around but nothing important. My eyes set on the captain's cabin. I walked toward it, hoping I would find something in there. I was also hoping that this was the right boat.

I opened the doors to the cabin. Inside were only a bed, a desk and a table. As I walked in I felt something soft under my boot, I looked down and saw that I stepped on a small loaf of bread. The bed sheets were pulled back and there was a spilled tankard lying at the foot of the bed. I walked over to the desk and noticed the desk drawers were pulled out and on the floor. Papers and such were scattered around the desk on the floor. It looked like someone trashed the place.

"What a bloody mess." I thought out load.

"Jack!"

I turned around to see Will standing at the doorway. His right arm was tucked behind him.

"Did ye find anything?" I asked.

Will nodded. He pulled out his arm from behind him. In his hand was a sword in a scabbard, the belt part was coiled and tied around the sword.

"It's hers." Will said, holding it out to me. I grabbed it by the hilt and held it up.

"It was in the storage room" Will confirmed

I felt my heart rise a bit. She was here! She had to be…

"At least we found something." I flipped the sword and caught it by the blade. I held it down to my side, "If the boat is still here then she has got to be in the city somewhere."

I walked out of the cabin, slipping the belt-coiled sword into mine. Gibbs was standing by the ramp, leaning against the rail. We went down the ramp, off the docks and made our way into the city.

Normally the screams and shouts of the drunks along with their gunfire and the lovely looking women staring and winking at me would excite me but it was different this time. I walked past everything as if nothing were there. Gibbs and Will stumbled behind me, trying to keep up with my fast pace but quickly fell behind in all the uproar.

I stopped in front of a tavern I knew very well. Everyone who comes to Tortuga goes to it so I was hoping I could find some info inside.

The tavern was pretty busy. A fight had already broken out by two men who were savagely punching each other. All the tables were filled and most were watching the fight, cheering and shouting. I walked up to the counter, almost tripping over a drunk passed out on the floor.

"Hey Jack! It's been a while," said the man behind the counter. He extended his hand to me; I shook it as I sat down, "So what will it be? The usual?"

"Not tonight, Gabriel. I'm tryin' to find someone who was possibly in here earlier."

"And who might that be?" he asked.

I leaned in closer, "It's probably a waste of time considerin' its been two years but do ye remember the girl I was in here with last time. She was sixteen at the time?"

He made a face, absently rubbing the facial hair on his chin as he thought hard to remember. After not saying anything for a minute, his mouth slowly opened indicating the memory probably came back.

"Yes…I think I know who you might be talking about" he said slowly, "She was your daughter, I remember you telling me that. She left shortly after you and Gibbs sat down but I don't remember why and you went out looking for her and never came back."

I listened attentively, nodding once in a while as he continued.

"She had your eyes and she was about this high, right?" He held out his hand showing me the height.

"Yes. Well now she is about this high." I pushed his hand up about two inches, "She turned eighteen two weeks ago."

"Well a man came in here earlier with a girl. She had her hands tied and was really filthy looking. I figured he was a slave trader. We get a lot of those from time to time."

I almost fell off my chair. I looked at him, completely lost for words.

"Listen mate, I need to know what_ exactly _did she look like?" I demanded almost suddenly. I had to be sure.

He went back to thinking, "The height you gave me was about right. She wore a white shirt with brown breeches and boots, thick brown hair with a braid on the right side of her head with beads…."

I jumped up, reached out and grabbed him by his shirt. He had hit every single detail of Lia. He had seen her and did nothing!

"That's her! Where is she? Why didn't ye stop them?" I was getting angry.

"Like I said, I thought he was a slave trader. I didn't recognize her!" He struggled to get loose, "If you calm down, I can tell more. It might be of help."

Slowly I calmed down and let him go as I sat back down. Gabriel sighed in relief.

"His name is Mr. Richards. I sent him into that room right there." He pointed to a door that was by the counter. "He was meeting somebody. They were in there for about a half hour before they came out and left pretty quickly."

"Who was he meetin'?"

"Earlier before Richards came in with your daughter, a pirate came in asking to sit in the backroom and to be expecting a Mr. Richards to come within the next hour looking for him."

"Do ye know who this pirate is?"

He nodded "Captain Mateo."

I knew that name; "Ye don't mean Captain Mateo from The Mystic, do ye?"

Mateo was not very known pirate. He has been a pirate for years but wasn't really much to the pirate's life. He stole mostly but nothing too extreme, more of a landlubber then a pirate if you asked me.

"Yes. Captain Mateo Viramontes." Gabriel confirmed.

I raised my eyebrows. Why did his name sound so familiar?

"Viramontes?" I questioned.

"His brother was Adriano Viramontes," he said, "Captain of the White Osprey."

"What?"

_"Well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow."_

_My eyes averted from the glory that was the treasure. Over near the entrance of the caves stood a figure, completely enveloped in the shadows. All but his outline was visible. But I knew who it was._

_"Viramontes,"I addressed," Ah but what a shame."_

_Walking out from the shadows, his lips curled into a defiant sneer. His amount of pride was enough to prickle my amusement._

_"Shame? Only a shame to see you stealin' me treasures."_

_The corners of my lips pulled into a smile, "No. Actually what I meant to say was its such a shame to see you here about to watch me take me treasures."_

_With my sword, I tapped on a chest that sat among piles of gold and other valuables._

_"Now if ye'd be so kind, I'll just take me loot and be on my way."_

_"Not if I can help it." He pulled out his sword. _

_Captain Adriano Viramontes was never a man of reason. He paced forward, sword pointed at me. I approached him and prepared to fight…._

"Argh!" The shouts of the brawl cut through my reminiscence and pulled me back to reality. Gabriel was gone from his spot in front of me, occupied with serving pints to some sailors a few seats down.

I didn't care though. He had fed me enough information.

How could I have not known?

I kicked the counter, "Viramontes, that bloody bastard!"

"What's wrong, Jack?" a voice said from behind me, causing me to jump in surprise. Will and Gibbs had found me, looking very concerned. I had completely forgotten about them.

Will looked really confused and Gibbs was as shocked as I was, "Viramontes, it can't be!"

I stood up and looked at Gibbs, "She is still alive."

With that, I marched out of the tavern. I stopped once I got outside. I clenched my fists, my fingernails dug into my palms. My agony plummeted deeper. I took a couple deep breaths. Everything seemed to hit all at once.

"Its me he wants. Not Lia." I said as soon as I heard the pair of footsteps behind me.

"Do ye think Mateo is anythin' like his brother?" asked Gibbs.

"We have nothing but to just hope." I said, realization dawning on me. I knew deep down that Lia wasn't safe at all but even that was a mystery since I had never met Mateo. But if he was anything like his brother…

But I kept my cool. I knew I couldn't lose it.

"C'mon, we got to get back to the Pearl." I started walking.

"Jack, what was that all about?" Will asked. He looked completely lost.

I ignored him as we walked out of the town and back to the Pearl.

"Do you even know where to look?" Gibbs asked.

I exhaled slowly, "Nope."

As Gibbs and Will boarded the Pearl, I stared absently out at the ocean, thinking of what could possibly happen next, or better yet, if it could possibly get any worse!

Lia's POV:

I felt my knees buckle as I descended down into the brig. Richards simply acted like nothing happened and just dragged me the rest of the way. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to bear with the pain caused by his tight grip on my arm

The sounds of Mateo and his crew up above gradually diminished as the silence began to take over. Oddly, a small feeling of comfort crept through my veins, knowing I was through with the nightmare that occurred earlier.

Richards dragged me down a flight of stairs and dumped me at the bottom. I pushed myself up on my forearms, raising my head up only an inch. I was suddenly panting very heavily. My body felt so heavy that I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

Richards pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket and unlocked a door to one of the cells. He walked back to me, roughly pulled me to my feet and shoved me inside the cell.

I felt my loathe for him grow inside me. I narrowed my eyes, giving him an impious glare.

"Here," Richards pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, balled it up and tossed it at my face. I grabbed it before it could hit me, "Let's not ruin that pretty face."

A small chuckle escapes his mouth as he goes back up the stairs, leaving me all alone in the cell. I took a step and felt my foot kick something. I look down to see a tray with a water-filled tankard and a few slices of bread. I dropped to my knees in front of the tray, grabbed the bread and greedily stuffed it in my mouth. I felt my body relax and I let out a slight moan. I hadn't eaten in a while and the bread was just what I needed.

I dropped the piece of half eaten bread and grabbed the tankard with shaky hands. I brought it to my lips and leaned my head back. The cool liquid felt so soothing against my raw throat. Some of the water escaped and trickled down my chin and neck as I continued to drink up, only stopping to get air.

I lightly put my finger to my lip. It was a bit swollen and a little blood flowed. I guess that's why Richards gave me his handkerchief.

I softly cursed as I pressed the handkerchief lightly against my lip. I must have looked like hell. My hair was completely messed up and my face felt like I smashed it against the wall. As I continued to tend to my wounds, I took notice of my wrists. There were red marks and burns all around them from the ropes that were roughly removed during my struggles earlier.

I sat back against the wall, softly rubbing my wrists. As my eyes began to close, they quickly opened as the sound of a small thud caught my attention. Right next to where I was sitting was the penknife, which fell out of my pocket. I scooped it up and clenched my fingers around it like it was a treasure

They didn't notice! They did not bother checking my pockets.

I couldn't help but laugh. Those stupid blokes.

Of course it was still dull but no problem when you are locked in a cell with metal bars. I waddled on my knees to the metal bars of the cell and began grinding it against the metal.

I had an idea. I knew what I had to do. As I continued to sharpen the knife, Jack's familiar words came into my mind. His first words of advice to me that have been chiseled in my brain for so long.

_Wait for the opportune moment._

**A/N:** Cliffhangers again! Jack's little flashback and everything done during his POV will all come together. I just love making you guys suffer Bwa ha ha ha… COUGH HACK COUGH! Kudos to Mr. Cotton's parrot for his first appearance in my fanfic! I was sure you guys would enjoy that. Well also I would like to say chapter 10 shouldn't be long (hopefully) but we will just have to see. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10: Matters of Vengeance

**A/N:** Well here is chapter 10. I figured since Mateo is a Spanish pirate that his crew would speak Spanish so I decided to add that. The words written in parenthesis next to or near the Spanish will be the translations.

**Chapter 10: Matters of Vengeance **

Lia's POV: The Next Day

"Subida y brillo, muchacha." ("Rise and shine, lass.")

I sat up instantly; shrieking in disgust, as I felt a warm, muggy liquid spray me in the face.

It was rum; I squeezed my eyes shut as it burned my eyes, I rubbed them to ease the stinging.

I turned around and there were two pirates laughing at me derisively, one of them had long greasy blonde hair and gold teeth and the other had gray hair, a wrinkled face and rotted teeth. As they continued to laugh, the blonde one took a swig of his rum and spit it back out at me. I jumped back as soon as the liquid hit me.

In my anger, I stood up, grabbed an empty tankard I had and threw it at the cell door with all my might. Unfortunately it bounced back with a loud bang. I dropped to the floor as it zipped past me, hitting the back wall and landing on the floor causing the pirates to laugh even more.

"G' mormin." Said the gray haired pirate.

"If one were to call it that." I said cuttingly as I stood up.

"No need to be like that, darlin," He continued.

"News from above, poppet," said the blonde pirate, "Tonight ye'll be dinin' with Captain Mateo."

"Like hell I will." I said curtly, "You can tell Mateo I'd prefer to take my chances with the keelhauling."

"I'd not be so rash to say all that if I was ye," said the blonde pirate, "Ye could get into all sorts of trouble."

"I'd rather you worry about your own troubles, you sack of shit." I threatened. This pirate didn't scare me. A surge of courage rippled through me and I suddenly didn't care of his reaction.

The blonde pirate growled menacingly and smashed his rum bottle against the cell door. I reeled back, falling on the floor and curled up as glass and rum flew everywhere.

"Belay that talk, wench!" he said sharply as I slowly sat up. A sharp pain stung my right shoulder but I ignored it as I stared fiercely at him. My heart was pounding but I remained resolute.

He kicked at the cell door before heading back upstairs. The older pirate glanced my way before spitting at me. Luckily it missed and landed on the floor by my boot.

I pushed myself up to my feet. Pain stung my shoulder yet again. I looked and saw a piece of glass was deeply embedded in my shoulder. The whiteness of my shirt around the wound became red and began spreading outward, soaking my shirt.

I grabbed the piece of glass and after taking a breath, pulled it out. I inhaled sharply as it came out, causing the blood to flow freely. I pulled the handkerchief I got from Mr. Richards out from my pocket and tied it loosely around the wound. I then held one end with my teeth and the other with my free hand and pulled hard, tightening the knot.

I leaned my head against the cell door and sighed deeply. My stomach burned with hunger. I hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. I leaned against the sidewall of the cell and slid to the floor, feeling as if my stomach was slowly being eaten away. As my head rolled to the side, I squeezed my eyes closed as a small light burned my eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. A small hole was on the ship's wall, letting in a bit of sunlight. I dropped to my knees in front of it and peeked out.

It was a bright sunny day and the sea was really calm except for the usual gentle rocking of the ship. The endless sea that usually brought such peace to my soul instead sent a wave of dread and loathing over me. The sea no longer felt like my freedom but more like a haunting imprisonment.

Not being able to see much out of the hole, I moved away from it and sat in the corner. The tankard rested by my foot and I kicked it away.

Who would have thought time could move so slowly. My anxiety grew with each passing minute. I wasn't looking forward to dining with Mateo that night. I knew he hated me but what was weird about it was it felt like a different kind of hate, like he knew me.

The cell I was in may have been small but it felt so huge to me. Nothing but the silence to keep me company, so still that it almost scared me.

"Yo ho, yo ho…" I began to sing softly, "A pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, yo ho…"

**Later That Night:**

The gentle rocking of the ship combined with the soft singing lulled me into a peaceful sleep. Nighttime came sooner then I thought.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sudden pounding made my nerves jump. I sat up quickly, leaning my upper body on my forearms. Mr. Richards was standing outside of the cell holding his sword that he banged against the cell door to wake me up. He grinned before sliding it back into his belt.

"Mateo requested I fetch ye now, lass."

He opened the door and I quickly stood up, not wanting his assistance with that. He grabbed my wrist and led me upstairs. We climbed a few stairs and went down a few hallways until we reached a ladder that would take us up to the main deck. Richards shoved me towards the ladder and I climbed up with him following. I pushed the door to the hole up and climbed out.

The sky was dark and a faint mist of clouds covered the night sky. The moon peaked out from behind it all, shining a faint streak of light on the ocean's surface. The ship was quite empty except for a few pirates. Most of them were running about, keeping the ship sailing and two were sitting in the middle of the deck, engaged in a game of blackjack.

I ignored the snickers and sexual grins as Richards led me to the captain's quarters. When we reached the front door, he put a key in the lock and opened it, pushing me inside.

There was a desk near the front door against the wall, a big bed sat on the northwest corner of the room with a night table next to the head and a circular dining table with burning candles stood in the middle of the room with a few chairs set up around it. The soft moonlight seeped through the windows, painting the walls with shadowy shades of silver light.

"Mateo will be in shortly, lass." Richards said as he shut the door, locking it behind him. I walked around the room, scanning with my eyes. I stopped as something caught my attention. Hanging above the desk was a portrait. I walked closer and leaned my hands on the desk, wanting to get a better look.

It was a picture of a pirate, a captain to be more precise. I leaned in closer, studying this painted stranger. His coal black hair, completely matte, stuck out at all ends from under his brown captain's hat. His hands had a firm grip on the rudder as he started out at the horizon. I couldn't help but notice that he looked like an older version of Mateo without the brown eyes and hair.

I lifted my left hand and lightly began to trace the swirls of the brush's strokes, my fingers following each angle. I could picture the scene in my mind: a warm sunny day out on the ship, the painter leaning on the handrail of the helm's stairs, a drawing board or easel set up in front of him…

As I continued to gaze at the painting, my right hand, which rested on the desk, brushed against something solid and smooth. Looking down, I pushed away a piece of parchment, revealing a dirk in a sheath.

I picked it up and unsheathed it. The blade glistened from the candle's light.

I gasped as I heard the sound of the door opening. Hastily I sheathed the dirk and bent down, sliding it into my boot.

I turned around, leaning against the desk, only to be faced with Captain Mateo.

"Well Ms. Sparrow. It's nice to be graced with your presence." He said with a smirk.

"I wish I could say the same..." It came out of nowhere. I was so used to insulting most of the pirates who came down to the brig that I had completely forgot about Mateo's short temper. I trailed off a bit as I remembered who I was speaking to.

Mateo glared nastily at me, causing me to freeze. I exhaled slowly as he let it slide and proceeded to the table.

He looked at me expectantly after sitting down. Confused by this, I didn't move.

"Sit down." He said sharply. I winced at his tone and quickly sat down across from him. The second I sat down two pirates barged in, their arms filled with plates, the same blonde and gray-haired pirates who disturbed me in my cell earlier that day. I glared at the blonde one as he set down the plates in his arms.

My mouth watered at the sight of table, now filled with the meal for tonight; chicken, bread rolls, fish and bottles of some kind of drink, possibly rum (I was hoping) or wine.

I looked up to see the blonde pirate standing with his head over Mateo's shoulder, talking to him.

"Podemos tenerla otra vez esta noche, capitán?" He said. ("Can we have her again tonight, captain?")

Mateo shook his head, "No, ella es la mía este vez." ("No, she is mine this time.")

I quirked an eyebrow, not being able to know what they were saying really annoyed me. Where they talking about me? I hoped not.

Mateo signaled to his men to leave. When the door shut he looked to me. I didn't move. He scared me and I was frustrated at myself for being scared. The illumination of evil billowed out of him. A giant invisible cloud that could only be felt.

He was quiet for a while then he tilted his head toward the food, "You must be hungry, el pequeña." ("little one")

Tentatively I reached towards the chicken. I grabbed a leg and ripped it off the roasted poulet. As soon as the succulent aroma tickled my nose, I didn't care anymore. The very sickness that was hunger overwhelmed me. I sank my teeth into the leg and ripped off a piece of the meat. I wanted to eat it slowly, take it in and enjoy but I was too hungry. I continued to devour eagerly at the chicken leg. I put it down and reached for a bread roll, I ate it in two bites.

Three days with nothing but one serving of hard tack and water made this moment my heaven.

As I continued back to my piece of chicken, I heard the sound of a cork being pulled from a bottle's neck followed by the sound of pouring liquid.

I looked up, face covered with chicken, at Mateo. He set down the now half empty bottle, passed a goblet to me and took a swig from his own.

"Why don't ye talk?" he said suggestively, "I like to hear the sound of yer voice."

A small shiver of repulsion crept up my spine at his comment. Using my sleeve, I wiped my mouth.

Talk to him? What would I say?

"Well you can tell me why am I here." I said. I might as well get all my answers now.

Mateo let out a slight chuckle, "Ye don't waste a bloody second now do ye?

I picked up the goblet and took a sip. It was wine, a slightly foreign taste for me since I was more of a rum drinker.

"An unfortunate matter of vengeance." Mateo said in his thick Spanish accent. It was so different from the posh English accent I inherited, a flavor of dialect I was so used to it felt like the only one in the world.

I put down my goblet. Mateo's eyes were looking behind me. I followed his gaze to the portrait I was looking at earlier.

"My brother was one of the most feared pirates in the Spanish Main." Mateo explained, "He spent a lot of his time sailing, plunderin', slaughterin', seeking pleasurable company."

He stood up from his chair and paced around the table. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he slid it across the back of my neck and to my other shoulder as he walked behind me. I nervously took another drink of my wine, anything to distract me from his sickening touch.

"A pirate's life." He said with a smirk, "No pirate in his right mind had the nerve to mess with him. None except for one."

"Jack Sparrow?" I questioned.

Mateo laughed, "Inteligente. When it came to treasure, Jack and Adriano were very competitive, always going after the same things and always fightin' to get it first. It went on for many years" ("Smart Girl")

He turned his back to me and walked toward the painting, "But of course Jack being the greedy hijo de puta that he is, couldn't stand the fact that Adriano was always one step ahead." ("Son of a bitch")

I fought as the corners of my mouth pulled into a smile. Jack being greedy was no surprise to me.

Mateo made the sign of the cross across his chest. He turned around towards me, causing my smile to fade.

"A few years ago, the Black Pearl came across the White Osprey, which was Adriano's ship. The Pearl took over and killed everyone on board before blowing the ship to pieces."

He came in closer, shifted my chair so I was facing him and put his hands on the armrests. He leaned in causing me to lean back, his face only inches from mine.

"Yer father slashed me brother's throat and threw him to the sharks!" his tone was menacing. He pushed himself off my chair and continued pacing.

"So that's what this is about." I said, "You want revenge."

"When I learned of his death, I left my home in Spain. I stole a ship and hired a crew. It wasn't easy though, trust is hard to come by."

"So you kidnapped me…" I began.

"No! Jack was the one I was after. You were just an added bonus." He growled.

A flame burned inside me. So I was leverage, a piece of burden. Nothing.

My forearm brushed past the penknife that was still in my pocket. I wanted to stab him. I could see myself plunge the knife deep into his neck; the deep redness of the blood flowing out like it had a purpose.

But therealthought was ifI could do it. Was it the right time?

"Opportune moment…" I reminded myself.

Mateo came close to me and grabbed my face, pulling me toward him.

"What was that, wench!" he demanded.

I didn't answer. The flame inside me grew. Mateo grew more infuriated and shook me.

"Speak lass!" his voice grew louder causing me to close my eyes. My chest burned with ferocity. I suddenly slapped his hand away.

"I am not your goddamn leverage!" I screamed, "When Jack comes and gets me out, you're better off killing yourself because I'm going to savor every second!"

A rage I never knew had built up inside and exploded. I regretted it right away.

Mateo drew his hand back and swung his fist at my face with all his might. The chair I was sitting on tipped and I fell to the floor. He had hit me so hard I was seeing distorted colors.

As I struggled to push myself up, I felt his hands grab the back of my shirt and turn me over so I was looking up. He lowered himself on me. I started flailing and swearing. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, pinning me to the floor.

"Ye should know better then to talk to me like that, engreida!" he yelled. ("Brat")

I continued to struggle but it was no good. He was far too strong.

"It looks like I'll have to take care of that."

I pursed my lips tightly as he pressed his against mine, refusing him any further access. He smelled of booze and an overbearing odor of sweat, a hint of wine on his lips.

I watched in horror as he began to unbuckle his pants. I struggled harder and continued screaming and yelling. He began pawing at my shirt, pulling it up. He yanked on my pants, ripping them off so they hung around my ankles.

"Try to enjoy it, Lia." He said harshly with a sadistic smile "Cuz I know I will."

No! I used all my might, so I wouldn't feel.

_I'm not here._ I thought desperately, _I'm not here._

I began to think of Jack. Right about now I probably would be getting up from my bed on the Pearl. I could recall many times of sleepless nights. Jack would be up as well and we would sit in the middle of our cabin, passing a bottle of rum back and forth.

My desperate escape into my mind was interrupted as I felt a sharp pain tear through my body, ripping my soul in half. I had never been filled with such hate or disgust.

_'Think of Jack, think of Jack…'_ I pushed my mind to think. I didn't want to feel anymore!

Jack and I would talk of witty memories of our times spent together, stories of his adventure of the cursed treasure of Cortez (they never got old) and simply just anything that would be on our minds at the moment. In a few hours I would be passing out on the floor and Jack would carry me to my bed.

_That's where I am. _I thought. _Not here…_

**A/N: **And that's chapter 10 for you! I was contemplating if I should bump the rating up to R but I don't think its necessary. This is going to be the only rape scene and nothing extreme is going to happen…well there is but nothing too horrible that requires an R rating. Chapter 11 might take me a while. I'm sorry but that how it is.


	11. Chapter 11: More Than What It Seems

**A/N:** All right then. Lets do this…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from POTC or Disney. My made up characters and the plot are fiction and anything similar to other fanfics is simply coincidence.

**Chapter 11: More Than What It Seems**

Will's POV: (Around Dawn)

I found myself quite glad to leave Tortuga so quickly. Except for the matter that Jack left me in such a state of confusion. When we found him in the bar I had missed most of what he was talking about with the bartender.

What did Adriano Viramontes have to do with Mateo? Who was Mateo and what did Jack mean by Mateo wanting him and not Lia?

All night as we sailed, my mind was swimming around those questions. Any time I approached Jack, he would get a bit piqued and give a few orders as a captain, obviously avoiding my questions.

In a way I was also a bit relieved, we knew Lia was aboard a ship called the Mystic and her captor's name was Mateo. Jack really had us working, keeping the ship sailing. My muscles were worn and my bones were hurting but I didn't protest once.

"Will! What are ye doin'?"

So wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't see the loose rigging of the sail, blowing along with the wind. I quickly ran over and tied it.

"Pay more attention, boy." Mr. Gibbs said firmly as he walked around, making sure no one was falling behind.

"Well sorry if my mind isn't all crystal clear at the moment." I said as I gave a hard tug on the rope, tightening the knot.

I shivered as the wind began to pick up a bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Well no one here is thinking clear, Will. Ye know that." He said desolately. I had never seen him so serious before.

He pulled out his flask and took a drink before offering it to me.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

"Back to work, mates!"

I looked up to the helm; Anamaria was at the rudder barking orders to anyone slacking off. The weariness was really taking over yet not a soul would say anything. It was quite admiring really. The obedience and dedication the crew had to their captain. I knew Lia was family to everyone onboard and they would gladly do whatever it took to get her back.

My eyes trailed down to the captain's cabin, the door was slightly open. Would this be an appropriate time? I didn't know if it would be wise to disturb him after all the agitation and grief in Tortuga but a part of me didn't care.

I wanted to know.

I pushed past Trevor and Matelot who were running about as I made my way to the cabin doors. I pushed the door a bit more, enough to peek inside.

Jack was sitting at his desk, staring intently at some kind of map. He traced the lines with his fingertips, mumbling to himself. His whispers were like soft growls of fury and frustration.

"ARGH!" he suddenly screamed as he balled up the map and threw it as hard as he could to the floor. Seconds after he swept his arm across his desk, sending a bunch of rolled up charts to the floor. I winced at his behavior. I had never seen him lose it like that.

I back up a bit so he wouldn't see me as I kept watching. His eyes wandered to his belt as he struggled to regain composure. He pulled out Lia's coiled up sword from his belt. He walked over to Lia's bed, not taking his eyes off the sword cradled in his hands like a valuable treasure.

He placed the sword, blade down on the pillows. He hand lightly ran down the sheathed blade.

"Where are ye, sweet?" he asked out loud. I closed my eyes. A part of me wanted to believe that the answer would whisper in the still air.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat loudly, acknowledging my presence. Jack quickly stood up as he saw me in the doorway. I stood there in silence, searching for the words.

"If ye got nothin' to say, then get out, Will. For I got better things to do." He growled.

"Yes, begging your pardon but I do have something to say." I stepped away from the door, "I'm tired of not knowing anything Jack. I have just as much right to know."

"Know what?" Jack said calmly.

I continued to confront him, "I know who Adriano Viramontes is. I've read many books on him since I was a boy…"

"I don't need yer life story, Will." Jack said curtly.

I stopped for a moment, looking at him gallingly.

I decided to get to the point, "What does Mateo have to do with him and why does he want you?"

Jack laughed, "Not a simpleton, huh Will?"

"I'm surprised you remembered." I replied.

Jack motioned his arm towards his desk, "Take a load off, Will."

I pulled up a chair from the dining table and sat down by the desk. Jack went to his big chair behind the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a tankard and a bottle of rum. He set the tankard down in front of me and filled it to the top.

He looked at me expectantly as he gulped down rum from the bottle. Hesitantly I took the tankard and took a huge swig. I coughed as I swallowed from the strong burning sensation.

Generally I hated the taste of rum but Jack was my friend and not in the best of his moods so I decided not to protest and be there for him.

"So," Jack began, "What was it ye wanted to know?"

"What does Adriano Viramontes have to do with Mateo?" I asked.

Jack rested his head on his hand and sighed, "Adriano as you know, was captain of The White Osprey. I knew him only because that bloody git was a ruthless greedy man who chased me around, goin' after me loots."

He paused and took another drink from his rum. I put my tankard down.

"Sometimes he would win and sometimes I would. I did lose some of my men to his crew and same goes for him." He smiled wryly at the memory, "Well, me crew and I weren't the only ones that one day goin' after Cortez's treasure."

"Adriano too?" I asked.

Jack nodded, "Barbossa really had it in for Adriano. He always talked about killing him but it was never the way to go for me. That night when I gave up the bearings and got meself marooned, Barbossa proceeded on to Isla De Muerta, crossing paths with The White Osprey along the way. Barbossa wasted no time; he wanted the treasure for himself. He raided The White Osprey, killed everyone on board and blew the ship to smithereens."

"But if Barbossa was the one who killed…" I started.

"I'm getting to it." Jack interrupted, "When word got around of Adriano's death, no names were given. Simple words of 'The Black Pearl did it!" went around. No one knew of Barbossa's mutiny until they went around retrieving the Aztec gold pieces, which was a while later so everyone assumed it was me who killed Adriano."

My jaw dropped a bit. I was completely captivated by the story.

"Most everyone was quite praiseful. Adriano was both hated and feared by many. He was known for doing unspeakable tortures to his captives and most said killing excited him…"

His eyes grew wide in realization.

I jumped in surprise as Jack suddenly kicked at the desk, his attitude coming back. I knew what he was thinking.

"Jack, I'm sure she is fine." I said reassuringly, "Lia is a smart and brave girl. Not to mention she has got a tongue sharper than your cutlass."

"That's what worries me." Jack mumbled.

His behavior was almost heartwarming. Not the same boozing, commandeering captain of The Black Pearl, but a devoted father who cared so much for his daughter.

I opened my mouth to respond when the doors busted wide open and Anamaria dashed in.

"Jack, we need you." She said urgently, "There's a storm brewin'."

She ran back out with Jack following. I jumped up after them.

The sky was turning a dark portentous grey and the wind was really picking up. My shirt moved along with the wind.

"Blimey!" I heard Jack say in annoyance, "This won't help a bit."

He was already running up the steps to the helm. He took his place at the rudder.

"What your plan, Jack?" Anamaria calls to him before leaving her spot next to me.

Jack looks around The Pearl, thinking.

"She can hold. We'll just push through."

"Better than nothin' I guess." She replied.

Jack was right. We needed to keep going.

**A/N: **And there you go! This update took shorter than I thought, lol! It would have been shorter but I was sick. I hope you guys enjoy and the 12th chapter should be out soon.


	12. Chapter 12: On Pain of Death

**A/N:** Ok just so there is no confusion; the first part of this chapter is a dream. I'll explain more on my ending author's note so I don't kill it right away, lol! Also Lia is eight years old in the dream. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from POTC…ehh you guys know the rest…

**Chapter 12: On Pain of Death**

Lia's POV: After the rape

I collapsed into a fit of giggles as my mother's hands poked at my sides. I struggled to push her hands away but she fought back. My chest began to tighten up from laughing so hard.

"Stop! Mum!" I shouted playfully in between giggles, "You are going to give me a heart attack!"

She stopped and patted me on the back, as I tried to catch my breath. I turned over on my back so I was facing up at her. She smiled warmly and I smiled back.

I rolled on my side and pushed myself up. My mother walked over to my nightstand and picked up a comb, "Come here, Liana."

She sat on my bed and I sat in front of her with my back facing her. She began to part my hair into separate sections. I absently played with the hem of my nightgown as my mother started to detangle my hair.

"Sarah is coming back tomorrow morning so I won't be needing your help in the tavern." She said.

I almost jumped with joy.

"Can I go out and play with Samantha and Michael?" I said excitedly with a slight bounce.

"Oh darling, I would feel much better if you did something more…" she paused, trying to find the words, "…productive."

"What's wrong with playing pirates?" I said defensively as I began to slouch.

"Liana, sit up straight."

I quickly straightened up as my mother put the comb down and fluffed out my hair. I scooted forward and laid back, putting my head on her lap.

"It wasn't my fault the last time." I said, "The carriage seemed like a good pretend pirate ship…"

"And I'm guessing it wasn't your fault that the horse took off with you three in it and that your father had to take time off work to help pay for the damages?"

I smiled mischievously, "Yes, that's about it."

My mother laughed, "Oh what am I going to do with you?"

She began to rake her fingers softly through my hair that was spread out on her lap. My eyes began to close as my mind sank into the soothing relaxation.

"Now missy, I think its time for you to go to bed." I sat up allowing her to get up and turn my bed down. I crawled to the head and slipped inside the covers.

"All right go to sleep now." My mother whispered as she tucked me in. I closed my eyes as she kissed my forehead.

As soon as I heard her footsteps leaving and the room darkened, I opened my eyes.

I threw back my covers and went to my desk. I jumped up onto it and opened my window. Across the street was another building with a window facing mine. It was closed and inside that room was pitch black.

I picked up a button from a pouch my mother left on my desk from when she was sewing my dress earlier that day.

I lightly flicked it to the window. It bounced off the glass with a soft tap and fell to the streets below. Seconds later, the window opened and there stood Samantha in her nightgown, her hair tied up in a high ponytail which I knew her mother did every night to prevent tangles.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mum doesn't need me tomorrow. Meet me at the school at half past one and tell Michael the same."

"Aye Aye Captain." She grins with a mock salute. I laughed.

I gasped and whirled around as I heard footsteps approaching. Without saying bye, I hopped off my desk and into my bed. I pulled the covers over me and closed my eyes.

I heard the door open but no one answered. I opened one eye and saw my mother standing there looking confused. She went to the window and closed it.

"I thought I left this closed." She wondered out loud.

She walked towards me and I quickly closed my open eye before she could see that I was clearly awake. I felt her soft hand brush my hair out of my face and tuck it behind me ear.

She leaned in and kissed me, "I love you, Liana."

"Mama?" My eyes flew open and I looked around completely bewildered.

"Mama?"

No. I saw that I was no longer in my old bedroom but still in the dark cold loneliness that was my cell. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours came back to me.

I crawled to the corner of the cell and drew my knees up, wrapping my arms around them. I wanted to scream and cry so badly but I knew that would draw attention.

One by one, the faces of all the pirates I had encountered came to my mind. Their expressions were of sheer joy of seeing me in pain and that sickened me.

Satisfaction was the last thing I wanted to give them. They would not have it. I closed my eyes and slowly began to put all my feelings away, bottled up inside me for no one to see.

'Be strong, my girl…' 

A voice in my head was brushing up against my thoughts, giving me strength. I knew what I had to do.

"On pain of death." I whispered, confirming my oath.

**A/N: **Lia has a father…? What about Jack? Lol! Ok for those of you who don't know and who don't read my profile (which is also my news board) I am planning a prequel. Look at my profile if you want more information on it. Your questions will be answered when that story comes out. This chapter was just an insight on it and an opening for it. Also I needed to place Lia's oath somewhere. Ohh and on smaller news, I did some editing on chapter 6. Ill let you be the finders on that one, lol!


	13. Chapter 13: A Stupid Bottle of Rum

**A/N: **Ok, thanks to those who responded to my email. It was really a big help. I'm also sorry to say that also this chapter will be a semi-pitstop. Not very many ideas floating around and I really want to move forward. Also this chapter is going to be funny (I hope) sort of because my last few were a bit hectic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **See other chapters because I'm too damn lazy!

**Chapter 13: A Stupid Bottle of Rum**

Jack's POV:

It didn't take long for the storm to arrive. I watched from the helm as Gibbs ran around barking orders, making sure everyone was doing something.

The sky began to change from grey to black as the rain clouds began to form. The wind begins to howl as the rain starts to fall.

"Blimey!" I shouted as a clap of thunder rumbled, making me jump out of my skin.

I tightened my grip on the rudder. The waves that suddenly began to bob the ship up and down more fiercely made it a bit difficult to steer.

"This is not looking good, Jack." A drenched Gibbs said. He had to yell to be heard over the howling wind and claps on thunder. He held on tightly to the banister of the stairs for dear life.

"She can hold!" I yelled stubbornly, "We can't afford to stop, we might lose them!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Ye don't even know if they went this way!"

"It's a chance!" I shouted back. I was willing to take any chance possible.

"MR. GIBBS!"

Will was trying to tie one of the sails down but the wind was too strong and he was getting tossed about from the water that was flying into the ship's deck. Gibbs ran down the steps, tripping on the wet wood before reaching Will. Together, they tied the rope. It took a minute or two but they got it.

Hours later, I was very cold and completely drenched. The water continued to fly in from all angles as the rain kept on falling and the thunder kept rumbling.

I let go of the rudder for a second and began to rub my hands vigorously together to create warmth. I cupped my hands and exhaled in them.

"Jack."

I turned around and there was Gibbs with a bottle of rum in his hand. I smiled as I took it.

"Ah, just what ole Jack needs." I said

I pulled the cork out and took a big swig as Gibbs headed back down to the main deck. Quickly the burning feeling brewed in my throat and a comforting warmness filled my stomach and traveled through the rest of me. I sighed in satisfaction.

I looked up at the sky and began to think out loud.

"Hmm, maybe we should…" I was cut off as the ship suddenly bounced up from the continuance fierce waves. I felt my bottle of rum fly out of my slippery wet hand. It flew towards the railing, about to go over the side.

"NO YOU DON"T!" I took off in a run and leaped at it in the last second. It seemed important at the time.

The bottle flew over the side. A bit of bad news but the bad news got worse as I flew overboard as well. I caught the bottle in mid air before it could hit the water. Quickly I turned around and grabbed a hold of the railing before I could be sent to Davy Jones Locker.

"Jack! You idiot!" A hand grabbed hold of my wrist and struggled to pull me up. It was Will.

"Is a stupid bottle of rum really that important to you?" he asked in annoyance.

Before I could answer, the ship tilted to the left sending me over the side and back on the ship. I collided into Will and we both toppled to the floor.

I sat up with my bottle (clutched tighter than before) and pushed Will away as I stood up. My captain's hat lay by the railing and I walked over and grabbed it. I took another swig of rum as I put my hat back on.

As quickly as it started, the wind began to slow down and the rain began to decrease. The unpredictability of storms was a huge bother.

"Really Jack, you ought to…" Will started.

"Tend to the sails, Will," I ordered. He narrowed his eyes before standing up. On his way down the steps, he mumbled something about rum and stupidity. I shook my head.

"ANAMARIA!" I called.

"Aye, Jack, what is it?" She said about halfway up the stairs. Her hair was wet and flung all over the place. Her shirt collar slightly hung off her shoulder.

"Take over for a few minutes."

"Aye." She took her place at the rudder as I descended the steps and disappeared into the cabin.

Lia's POV:

"SHIT!"

I screamed as I was flung from one side of my cell to another like a rag doll. I sucked in a breath and clutched my arm as I slammed into the cell door, pushing all my weight on my arm.

I could hear the men shouting above as they manned the sails and so on. Water was pouring in from the hole on the wall. There must have been more holes in the brig then I thought because I quickly noticed that water was pouring in from various holes around the brig.

"Ohh great." I said sardonically.

Before I could think anymore, the ship bucked, causing me to fly back and slam my head against the wall. Everything became hazy and I leaned against the wall for support. I began to feel myself slowly sink to the floor, sinking slowly into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, the ship was reduced back to its usual gentle rocking. The sound of thunder was gone and all I heard was the soft tapping of light rain pouring. About two feet of seawater was swaying around the floor.

"Goddamn storm!" I cried as I kicked up water. I lost my footing suddenly and fell back on the floor, in the freezing ocean water.

"Argh!" I threw up my hands causing water to fly everywhere.

I slowly sat up and peeked out of the hole in my cell wall. It was nighttime again.

The intense exhaustion that seemed to overpower me combined with a bump on the head must have left me knocked out for a lot longer than imagined.

I also noticed that we weren't moving. I figured the ship probably stopped to repair damages or to take a breather from the chaos of the storm.

The more I thought, the more I began to realize. A feeling of audacity coursed through my veins.

"Its here." I said, referring to the moment. Quickly I jammed my hand into my pocket and pulled out my penknife. I walked to the cell door to finish what I had started.

I reached my hand through the cell door and wedged the penknife into the lock. I fiddled with the penknife for a few minutes, moving it around inside the lock.

"C'mon!" I urged.

The penknife stopped moving and became stuck. I started to pull it firmly to one side.

Still it didn't move.

After one last tug, I heard a click and the door opened. I let go of the penknife that was still in the lock and walked out of the cell.

**A/N: **Ha! Lia finally makes her move! Well once again I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit silly but I really couldn't think of anything eventful to happen. I swear this will be the last time this happens and I hope you enjoyed this one.


	14. Chapter 14: Near The Breaking Point

**A/N:** Ok just so there are no complaints; I used a translator for the Spanish in this chapter. The last one I used for chapter 10 kind of messed things up so for you Spanish talkers out there, if this Spanish is not right just let me know and I will fix it ASAP. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from POTC. All I own are the characters I invented for the purpose of this story and any event or writing that resembles anyone else's is pure and simply coincidental.

**Chapter 14: Near The Breaking Point**

Lia's POV:

The sudden change in room size was almost scary as I walked out of my cell. I stood very still for a few seconds and closed my eyes. Breathing in the feeling of liberation. It felt both so surreal and so good I almost wanted to cry.

My attention turned to the still-lodged penknife sticking out of the lock. I grasped the hilt firmly and pulled on it.

Nothing.

I wrapped both hands around it tightly and tried again. It did not budge. Frustration began to brew inside me but I knew I had to keep composure or I would surely be caught.

Building up some strength, I grasped again with both hands and pulled as hard as I could. I let out a small shriek as I flew back, slammed against the wall and crumbled to the floor. Water splashed all around, soaking me.

My breathing was already picking up and a thin sheet of sweat broke out on my brow. As I sat there gaining my strength back, I held my hand up in front of my face to see.

I did get the penknife out but unfortunately it was only the hilt. The blade still remained stuck in the lock. I tossed the hilt in the cell in front of me. It landed with a splash and disappeared under the water.

"Hey! Pipe down in there!"

I yelped then quickly covered my mouth as footsteps approached. I quickly stood up and ran back into the cell and closed the door. Because of the stuck blade, it didn't lock. I held onto the door to keep it from swinging open.

A pirate with straggly black hair and gold teeth came barging in with a fierce look on his face. The smell of booze emitted from him. He was obviously smashed.

I jumped as he kicked the sidewall (thank god not the door) as hard as he could. I kept my grip on the door, hoping it wouldn't swing open. The water helped in keeping the door shut.

"Keep it down, ye little brat!"

I just stared, not saying anything.

_'Please just go away'. _I thought

He glared at me for a few seconds before turning around and trudging back up the stairs. His footsteps faded and the sound of a slamming door was heard.

I leaned my head against the door and sighed heavily in relief.

I pushed open the door again and headed for the stairs. I walked up and was soon in the second level of the ship. After passing many rooms and such, I came to a ladder leading up to a grating that led to the main deck.

I climbed up the ladder and pushed up the grating. I lifted it slowly so I could see if anybody was on deck. My hair already began to fly around from the wind.

I carefully scanned the entire deck from my spot on the ladder, my left arm holding up the grating. Surprisingly there was not a pirate in sight.

I pushed up the grating and slid it away as I climbed out of the hole. The sky was pitch black and over in the distance was the departing griminess of clouds that was the storm.

The sweet aroma of fresh rainfall tickled my nose as I looked around. Hanging over the gunwalls near the stern were the two boats I remembered seeing when I first boarded The Mystic.

A snorting sound caused me to jump in surprise. I put my hand to my mouth, preventing my scream of shock. In front of the forecastle doors near the hanging boats was a sleeping Mr. Richards. He was lopped on one side, snoring with an empty bottle in his hand.

After regaining composure, I tiptoed to the boats, but which one to pick? There were two hanging off the gunwalls across from each other. I glanced back and forth between the two, trying to decide.

After contemplating for a few seconds, I decided to pick the one on the left because it was further from Mr. Richard's sleeping body.

I quickly pulled off the sheet over it that was used to keep water out of the inside. I threw the sheet aside and climbed in quickly. The boat began to swing slightly from my maneuvering.

The four corners of the boat had ropes leading up to a single rope that stretched through an overhanging bar and came down. The end was tied firmly to a metal ring attached to the gunwall.

I reached out to untie it.

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. Mr. Richards had awakened!

"Where do ye think yer goin', Lia?"

I stared at him with fear in my eyes as I struggled to pull my hand away but his grip was very strong. With my free hand, I groped around the bottom of the boat until I felt one of the oars.

Mr. Richards began to pull me out of the boat. I quickly grabbed the oar and brought it down on his head as hard as I could. I watched as he fell to the floor, completely dazed.

I picked up the oar with both hands and brought it down on him again. His body went limp and a bloody cut formed on his head.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." I said in between breaths.

I tossed the oar into the boat and climbed back in. I heard Mr. Richards moan in pain. I knew he would be up and after me again if I didn't hurry. Quickly I began to undo the rope. Before I could react, the knot began to undo itself and in seconds the boat was dropping down to the water.

I fell back flat against the floor of the boat and hung on.

My hair flew up for a few seconds as the wind whipped past me. When I landed, splashes of water flew into the boat, wetting my face.

I sat up in the rocking boat and grabbed the oars.

If Jack was looking for me, he would probably be south from the direction The Mystic was sailing. I began to row away from The Mystic, away from my nightmare.

A feeling of accomplishment and triumph washed over me. I was getting out of here!

I would be with Jack soon…

"SHE IS GONE CAPTAIN! SHE STOLE A BOAT!"

My throat tightened at the sound of the uproar. Mr. Richards screamed over and over. I tightened my grip on the oars and rowed faster.

I was about twenty feet away from the boat when I saw another boat being lowered and small figures were watching and shouting from the gunwalls.

Would I make it? I had to! I had been rowing for only about ten minutes and I could already feel my body begin to tire out. Damn the lack of food and sleep!

"No, you can do it." I softly told myself but each row became a struggle.

Mateo's men were still a bit far so I figured there was still a chance. I pushed myself to row. I didn't care if I tired myself to death. At least I fought.

BOOM!

Water erupted like lava from a volcano about two feet away as a cannonball crashed through and broke the ocean surface.

I screamed. They were aiming for me!

"DON"T LET HER GET AWAY!" I could hear Mateo screaming at his men.

BOOM! Another cannon fired.

I cried out as I saw the cannonball was headed right for me! I quickly dropped my oars and jumped into the water. Seconds later after leaping, I heard a horrible crash as my getaway boat was completely torn apart from the cannonball.

The sound immediately got drowned out as I hit the water. I began to sink lower towards the vast darkness. I was so tired that my body almost forgot how to swim. Coming back to my senses, I kicked my feet and pushed towards the surface. I broke through and gasped for air.

I swam towards a piece of wood floating in the water. I grabbed on and rested my head against it. The other boat wasn't too far away. I sighed and laid my head on the board, defeated.

As my eyes began to close, I felt a pair of hand grab and lift me up. I was being hulled into a boat of about four pirates. As soon as I was inside the boat, I began to struggle. One of the pirates attempted to hold me down but I was screaming and fighting with fury, a wild animal.

I froze when I heard the sound of a click.

"Don't move." Warned the pirate holding me down. He had pulled out a pistol. The barrel was pointing right at my face. I calmed down.

It left as quickly as it came, my triumph. I was back in the nightmare.

When we got near The Mystic, a rope ladder was thrown down and the pirates climbed up one by one. I was left in the boat with the same straggly black-haired pirate who was in the brig earlier.

He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Then he pushed me up the ladder. Before I could even swing my leg over the side of the ship, he pushed me forward and I fell on the deck, hard.

What I didn't see was almost the entire crew standing around me, circling me. They began to crowd me and started kicking me. Pain surged through different parts of my body: my stomach, my back, my head, my legs and everywhere else.

I felt screams of pain forming in the back of my throat but I fought hard not to let them escape. I didn't want to satisfy their need for my pain.

One swift kick in the chest was all that did it. My mouth opened and I cried out in pain. It was almost silent as the air was kicked out of my lungs. I slumped on my side as I tried to fill my lungs again. I screamed over and over as one of the pirates began striking me with a belt.

Shouts of horrible insults and comments of "Ye shouldn't have run away," rang in my ears as the kicks kept on coming.

"Enough!"

I whimpered a bit as I wrapped my arms around my stomach, cradling myself. My body began to shiver, I was in so much pain and the blowing wind chilled me to the bone.

A rough-skinned hand grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head slightly off the floor. I could feel someone's warm breath on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Mateo's fierce brown eyes glaring at me.

I glared back, breathing hard. I wasn't going to be afraid.

"What the hell were ye thinkin', muchacha?" he demanded. (lass)

I didn't say anything but continued to glare at him. I gasped sharply as he tightened his grip on my hair.

"Do ye really think ye are getting out of here?" he sneered, "That yer dear father will come for ye? Well he is not!"

My breathing shook a little as I tightened my fists.

"Yer going to be with us for a _very long time_." His voice became more brutal as he spoke, "Not even God himself would save you, puta." (bitch)

God? Who was God? Just a piece of empty hopelessness people prayed to just to not feel alone. I knew better. My beliefs had abandoned me and God was suddenly nothing to me.

I locked eyes with Mateo. Hot tears welled in my eyes but I pushed them back.

_'No fear…'_

"There is no God." I said at barely a whisper, not removing my cold stare from Mateo's fury clouded eyes.

I smiled inside as I saw that my oath was working. Mateo grew infuriated and pulled out his sword. He brought the blade to my face. I could feel the cool steel against my cheek.

"Try any shit like this again, Lia and I will throw ye overboard, clasped in irons. Savvy!"

I struggled to pull out of his grasp but he held on tightly.

"Savvy!" His voice became louder and I felt a sharp pain as he ran the blade of his sword down my cheek. He suddenly let go of me and my head hit the floor. Mateo looked up at a now bandaged Mr. Richards. A bit of blood was seeping through the bandage.

"Llévela a un cuarto abajo. Haga lo que usted desea con ella." Said Mateo. Richards smiled as he reached down and pulled me up. (Take her to a room below. Do what you want with her)

I stumbled a bit as I was led down the ladder I crawled up before.

"I'm goin' to teach ye a lesson for beatin' me like that, wench." Mr. Richards hissed. My emotions were swimming around so badly that I almost didn't care.

When we reached the room, he opened it and shoved me inside. I lurched forward and landed on a bed.

"Ah, just what I was thinkin'." Mr. Richards sneered.

I pushed up and off the bed, "Go to hell!"

Mr. Richards just laughed. In a few seconds, he had me on the bed again and for the third time, I was raped, beaten and used. When he left, I just curled up on my side in my wet clothes and tried to sleep. My body was sore and my clothes stuck to me, making me cold. I shivered as a cool breeze filled the room from the open window.

Still unable to sleep, I sat up on the bed. I got up and walked over to this desk that had a mirror propped up against the wall. I sat in a chair and stared at my reflection that I hadn't seen in a while.

My face was blotchy and dirty. A bit of dry blood surrounded the cut Mateo gave me on my right cheek. My hair hung below my shoulders in matted strands. I lifted my hand to my shirt collar and pulled it to the side revealing my shoulder. There were bruises on my collarbone.

With both hands, I pulled down my shirt collar just above my breasts. My skin was covered in bruises from the kicking and rape.

Each discoloration and wound brought back a horrible painful memory.

My eyes were not my eyes anymore. They were dark and hollow. My left eye had a bruise circling it. People used to tell me that my eyes were very expressive. I could see the emotions, despair, sorrow, pain…

I bent down and pulled out the dirk I hid in my boot. I was very surprised no one had found it yet or even noticed it was gone from its usual place on Mateo's desk. Then again, pirates never noticed many things.

What happened next was the weirdest thing. It was almost as if I was under a trance.

I softly slid my thumb on the blade. Then I turned my hand over, palm up. I pressed the dirk on my wrist, softly sliding it across. I imagined how it would feel. The easy way out.

I felt my breathing began to pick up, getting heavier. I took shaky breaths as I pulled the knife away from my wrist. I pulled out the two remaining beads still in my hair. The braid loosened but didn't completely fall out.

I looked up at the mirror. Just stared at myself for the longest time. It was scary how little I resembled myself. I grabbed a small strand of my hair and twirled it around my finger. I stopped when I got a good chunk of my hair wrapped around and I brought the dirk up.

I sawed the dirk through my strand of hair until it was completely cut off. I twirled another strand and repeated what I did.

As I continued to saw off my hair, my mind wallowed in the deep blackness of despair.

I felt as if the world had turned its back on me. No one was coming. I was on my own. I felt as if my soul was slowly slipping away into darkness. Desperately my mind reached for it.

A part of me wanted to hang on to that little piece of hope but I knew better.

No one was coming. I wasn't going to get out…

**A/N:** Whew! That was something. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the 15th chapter should be out soon…I hope…


	15. Chapter 15: Lost Hope Regained

**A/N:** Well readers, here is chapter 15 for you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from POTC or Disney. The original characters and plot of this story are mine and anything related to other stories or character names is pure coincidence and unintentional.

**Chapter 15: Lost Hope Regained**

Jack's POV: Two Days Later

"Where is Lia!"

"Wha…"

"Where is Lia!"

"I don't know who…"

"You lie!"

I pulled out my sword and pressed it against the man's throat. His eyes grew wide in fear. The man was the captain of the ship we had raided. After the storm cleared, we saw sails on the horizon and decided to take action. It could have been The Mystic.

Of course I wasn't thinking.

"Jack!"

Will pushed opened a grating and came out from below the deck. He ran over to me, sword in hand.

"Jack, this is the wrong ship." He informed, "We searched this ship from top to bottom and there is nothing but storage goods."

I looked back to the captain. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was softly whispering pleads of mercy.

I scanned the deck with my eyes. The entire crew of the ship was tied to the main mast and my crew stood all around, each armed with their sword. All eyes were on me.

I felt a heat of embarrassment creep up my spine. My face suddenly grew hot. I looked back to the captain I had in my grip and pulled my sword away. He sighed in relief and I threw him to the floor.

"All hands to The Pearl!" I barked as I slid my sword in my scabbard.

We left the crew tied to the mast for the captain to deal with. No one said anything as we left.

On board The Pearl, I kept to steering as everyone quietly worked. Nighttime came quickly.

"Jack?"

I turned from my steering and saw Anamaria standing at the steps leading down to the main deck. She looked worried, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Jack, you…" she started.

"I know. I wasn't thinkin' back there."

Anamaria nodded slowly as she approached me. The pursuit of Lia was very overwhelming and when I saw that ship, I was almost positive she was on board and I didn't bother to think that the chance was next to nothing and I went mad, not thinking and shocking everyone.

"But ye had every right."

I sighed heavily, "Me mind has just been all over the place."

I felt Anamaria's hand on my shoulder.

"I know and so has mine. Remember, yer not in this alone."

We stood there together. It was very quiet and the wind was blowing in the night sky. Anamaria's hand slid behind my neck and rested on my other shoulder as she pulled in close to me, resting her head under my chin.

I took my right arm off the rudder and wrapped it around her waist, returning the comfort.

Will's POV:

I watched it all from the crow's nest. I squinted to get a better look. A smile was forming on Jack's lips as he put his arm around Anamaria. It was nice to know he could get some comfort during all this.

I looked away from them to give them some privacy as I turned to look at the ocean.

I couldn't help but think of Elizabeth. I remembered that I hadn't told her I was leaving. The sudden erupted chaos of Lia's disappearance had caused me to leave at such an unexpected time.

A part of me did miss her. Our marriage may have been falling a bit but I still wanted to be with her and make things work.

It was very hard not to think of Lia as well. She was still out there and in danger, still. I did like her…a lot but….

I didn't know.

I couldn't help bit feel a sting of guilt. Lia was out there in the hands of ruthless pirates. God knows how she was at this moment and all I could think about was my confused feelings between her and Elizabeth.

I shook off everything and looked back down to Jack and Anamaria.

Anamaria was gone but left Jack with a look of contentment on his face. I knew very well that she was like a sister to him. He needed that comfort to keep going.

I slumped on the floor and leaned my head against the wall of the nest, looking up at the stars. I closed my eyes as my mind drank in the soft crashing of the waves against the hull of the ship.

Before I knew it I was lulled into a deep sleep.

"Will. Wake up!"

I woke up and saw Jack sitting in front of me. His face looked dreary and his eyes were telling me he was very tired.

I groaned as I stretched my arms up toward the sky. Jack stood up and offered his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"What time is it?" I asked in the middle of a yawn.

Jack looked up at the moon, "Hmm I'd say about three in the mornin'."

He looked to me and chuckled, "You were sleepin' for a while there, Will. What were ye doin' up here all by yer onesies?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly hesitated.

"Umm...nothing."

Jack moved to the opposite side of the nest and sat down. His back leaned against the wall, letting one leg dangle in the hole where the ladder was. I mentally saw myself climbing down it, avoiding Jack's questions.

Jack pulled out a bottle from his coat and took a drink. We sat in silence.

"Her name was Emma Morgan." He said out of nowhere.

I frowned, "What?"

"Just let me tell ye this," he said, "I met her when I stopped in this pub in England. She owned it. Sweet lady. She let me stay there for a few weeks. I was kind of hiding out from some blokes who wanted my head on a plate."

"What did you do?"

"East India Company. It's a long story." Jack grins broadly, "Had a whole fleet after me."

A smile played on my lips. Typical Jack Sparrow.

"Anyway during those weeks in the tavern, we became quite…close." Jack continued, "We would spend every waking minute together. It was lovely."

He stared out at nothing as his mind sank back into the memories.

"Did you love her?" I had to ask.

Jack looked up at me, looking so sincere. It wasn't something of Jack to do.

He nodded slowly, "Aye. I did. But I had to go."

"Why?"

"A pirate's life, Will," he explained, "I'm a pirate and pirates can't love forever. I had a life on the sea I loved more than anythin'. I didn't know any other life and I just wasn't ready to leave it."

I shook my head in disappointment, "That's stupid, Jack."

"Yes I know!" he said crudely, "She was there when I left. She had come to tell me of her pregnancy with Lia but she ended up not saying anythin'. God knows why she kept it from me for so long."

I nodded my head and we sat in silence again. I felt like it was the right moment.

"Jack?" I suddenly spoke up, "I guess I do have something to say."

"Aye?" Jack looked up and waited for me to speak.

I didn't know when to start. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't form the words.

"Will, does this have anythin' to do with Lia?"

I didn't know what to think at his words. Could I lie? Not about his daughter. I figured it was best to get it out in the open.

I nodded tentatively.

Jack's face didn't change, "What about her?"

"It's hard to explain," I said as I fingered the gold wedding band on my left hand, "During those two weeks, Lia and I became really good friends. But lately I feel as if…"

I stopped suddenly. I didn't want to say anymore in fear of jinxing it.

"I know, Will." Jack said, "Have you seen the way Lia looks at you? A blind man could have figured it out easily."

Jack laughed at his own joke. I chuckled slightly.

"I do care about her, Jack. A lot." It was finally hitting me.

"Well that makes two of us." Jack said, "But yer married Will. You should think about that."

He got up and began to climb down the ladder. I looked down, waiting for him to be gone. He walked down the deck and toward the cabin and shut the door.

I looked down at my wedding band. Another feeling of guilt rushed through me. What was I doing? I was married! But yet the other part of me didn't seem to care…

Jack's POV: Next Morning: 

"Sail Ho!"

I raised my head at the cry. There was a ship.

I threw the covers back and got out of my bed. The first thing that came into view was Lia's bed. Her sword in its coiled scabbard still lay there, untouched.

I quickly slipped on my boots and threw on my effects. I grabbed my coat on the way out. I threw opened the door and walked out.

The sun was shining brightly at the top of the sky. Noon.

I cursed silently. Why didn't anyone wake me up?

"Cap'n!"

I turned around to see Anamaria and Gibbs at the rudder. Gibbs was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed while Anamaria steered the ship.

"Thar be a ship up ahead." Gibbs pointed behind me and I turned to see.

It wasn't hard to spot. Against the deep blue waters of the Caribbean Sea was a set of white sails.

It was a huge merchant ship.

"How far ye think it is, mate?" I asked.

"About forty leagues. Give or take a few" Anamaria stated.

I nodded.

"Can we be sure this time, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. I didn't have to ask what he meant by that.

"I will be." I said softly to myself, not taking my eyes off the ship.

I trudged around the working crewmen, looking for a certain somebody.

"Mr. Cotton!" I called.

"Awk!"

Over by the mainmast was Mr. Cotton. His parrot perched on his shoulder. He was bent down, coiling some ropes.

He stood up and looked over at me. I raised my arm out to him and signaled for him to come to me.

He walked over and stood in front of me, waiting for me to speak.

"May I borrow your parrot?" I asked.

Mr. Cotton looked at his parrot that was busy preening its feathers. He was obviously confused by my request. He leaned his shoulder with the parrot towards me. I made soft clicking noises with my tongue as I brought my forearm up for the parrot.

It tilted its head side to side before perching on my arm.

I smiled, "Good bird."

I began to walk to the front of the ship. The bird flapped its wings energetically as I moved. Will was standing there already, gazing out at the ship.

He looked at me with puzzlement.

"What's with the parrot?" he asked.

"Lia trained this bird a bit. She spent quite a bit of time with it when she first arrived here." I explained, "I'm thinking that I can send this bird to the ship and it can find Lia, if she is on that ship."

"How do you know the parrot will know what it is looking for?" I asked.

"He's a smart bird. He will know what to do."

I looked at the bird, his beady black eyes locked with mine, "Go. Find. Lia." I said slowly and flatly.

"Awk! Rigging the sails! Awk!"

With that, I stretched out my arm and the bird took off towards the ship.

Lia's POV:

All night I had not slept. I was either pacing around the room or sitting at the desk wondering what to do with myself.

For two days, Mateo had a close eye on me. Either himself or another crewman would come in to check on me every few hours. Now aware of my capabilities as a pirate, Mateo knew not to trust me.

I was kept in that room at all times with no food or water as a punishment.

I ran my fingers through the fluffy uneven ends of my short hair. I was quite glad I had chopped it off. I was searched for any weaponry after Mateo discovered my new haircut. What he didn't know was I had hidden the dirk inside the cot.

When he didn't find anything, he would beat me. Earlier that morning I was given a tankard filled with water. I guess he knew not to let me die.

Yet.

Was I going mad? It had been almost a week since I had been on this ship. I could feel death's icy breath upon my neck and for the first time, my mind was begging for it, craving it.

I didn't care what happened to me anymore…

I jumped as I heard the sound of flapping. I looked to the window.

What I saw next made my heart jump to my throat with surprise and absolute thrill.

Mr. Cotton's parrot was perching on the windowsill!

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. This had to be a dream.

"Arwk! Sink me! Sink me! Arwk!"

No. It was real. Any hope I had lost quickly regained.

I quickly stood up and ran to the window. I put my hand up to the parrot and stroked its feathered belly. It nipped affectionately at my hand.

"It's nice to see you too." I smiled.

I knew what I had to do. Acknowledge my presence somehow. I continued to stroke the parrot's belly absently as I started to think.

"Oh yes." I said as something popped into my mind. I ran over to the desk and picked up one of the beads I used in my hair before chopping it.

I went back to the bird that was moving side to side briskly, squawking.

"All right. I'm coming." I said to it.

I put the bead in front of its face. He tilted its head, unsure of what to do.

"Give. To. Jack." I said in an authoritative and slow manner. I knew the bird knew what I was saying. He nipped at the bead before taking it in its mouth.

"What in the name of Davy Jones is goin' on in here!"

I whirled around at the sound of a doorknob turning. Mateo was standing at the door looking menacing.

"What are ye doin'!" He yelled.

Mr. Cotton's parrot immediately took off. Mateo growled in fury as he pulled out his pistol. I blocked the window as he approached but he shoved me aside and stuck his arm out the window, aiming at the bird.

"NO!"

I screamed as I jumped on his back. He yelled in surprise and I heard a shot. My sudden attack had caused him to accidentally fire his gun. He turned around and threw me against the wall. I collapsed to the floor.

I was suddenly pulled to my feet and pushed against the wall. I could feel the splintered fragments of wood pressing against my back. Mateo had a tight grip on my shirt collar, holding me still.

I feared for I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Captain, ye better get up on deck."

Richards was standing at the doorway. His expression burned with urgency.

Mateo released me from his grip. I felt myself breathing again.

"Not now, Richards."

"Sir, it's important."

Mateo pushed me against the wall as he let me go. He headed out the door with Richards. They left the door open. I decided to take advantage of this and see what was going on.

I ran to the cot and pulled out the dirk from its hiding place, inside the pillow. I stuffed it in my boot.

I ran through the door quickly, thinking that someone would shut and lock it at any moment. I ran down a few corridors before finding the familiar ladder that would take me to the main deck. The grating was already off, rays of sun poured into the room lighting it up.

I grabbed one of the ladder's rungs and pulled myself up.

Mateo was up at the helm looking out at the horizon. I could hear him arguing with Richards in Spanish. My heart knew what was going on but my eyes had to know and see for themselves.

I climbed out of the hole and ran up the steps, stopping about halfway as I saw what they were looking at.

Over in the distance was a set of sails.

Black sails!

A smile formed on my face. Jack was here! I was going to get out!

I felt myself laugh out loud in my excitement. I had completely forgotten of my current situation.

Mateo looked to me, "You've alerted them! They know now don't they?"

I didn't say anything. Confessing was an indication of weakness and surrender and I wasn't going to do that. Not for him.

He walked up to me and grabbed my shirt collar. His dark eyes penetrated my soul, sending shivers up my spine as he stared me down.

"Go on." I urged, "Hit me."

My heart was pounding but I wasn't afraid. What difference would one more black eye add?

He smiled as he pulled me up the stairs.

"Limítela " he said as he pushed me backwards towards where Richards stood, "Put her back below deck." (Bound her)

"You think you've got a chance in life, Mateo?" I asked gruesomely as Richards roughly pulled me aside, "He is going to kill you."

Mateo suddenly couldn't take it, "Will you shut her up?"

"You are going to die you bastard! He will kill you and I'll be watch…" Before I could finish, Richards wrapped a dirty cloth around my mouth. I walked willingly as he dragged me down the steps, not keeping my glare off of Mateo.

Jack's POV:

"Arwk! Arwk!"

After about ten minutes, I caught sight of the parrot flying back from the ship. I held out my arm preparing its landing.

The parrot landed on my forearm, something was in his mouth. I held out my other hand and cupped it below its beak. It dropped it into my hand and flew off back to Mr. Cotton.

I looked down and what it was.

I gasped, "This is it."

I looked to Will who was standing behind me.

"That there is The Mystic." I said pointing to the ship.

"How do you know?" Will asked.

I showed him what was in my hand. I held it up for him to see.

It was a turquoise bead. Swirled patterns covered its square-like shape and carved on one side were the initials "L.S" in elegant cursive.

"What's your plan of action, Jack?"

I looked out at the ship as I pocketed the bead.

"Lets catch up to those blaggards!"

**A/N: **YaY :does a dance:

Finally! The moment you guys have all been waiting for. Jack finally caught up. It's almost over! Or is it? Dun dun dun! Lol! I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter. Ha Ha!


	16. Chapter 16: Encounter of Unmet Enemies

**A/N:** I'm really sorry this chapter took me longer than planned but my schedule this week was PACKED! I have a starring role in a play I'm doing in less than a month and plus my stupid manager at work is giving me way more hours then my usual 20 a week, GRR! But I did pull through and I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always

**Chapter 16: Encounter of Unmet Enemies**

Lia's POV:

"Move it!"

Mr. Richards shoved me forward causing me to slam into the wall ahead and fall onto the floor. Before I could pick myself up, he grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me.

I attempted to stand up but lost my footing as Mr. Richards dragged me to the room.

He opened the door and shoved me on the bed. I landed face first on the pillow.

I turned on my side, facing the door where Mr. Richards stood.

"I hoped ye enjoyed your stay here on The Mystic, Lia." He walked towards me as he spoke and put his hand on my face, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes, "I know most of us did."

I scowled at him as he laughed.

"ARGH!" I growled. I tried to say something insolent to piss him off but the gag made it impossible. Richards laughed at my squirming. I pushed myself up since my feet weren't tied but Mr. Richards shoved me back down. My hands began to grow numb and I felt the rope digging into my wrists as my weight pressed them down.

"Ye wouldn't want to be doin' somethin' foolish, now would ye?"

He headed to the door pulling out his sword.

"Oh and by the way lass, don't be worryin' about yer padre. He'll be gettin what he deserves." (father)

My eyes widened in shock as Mr. Richards brought the sword about an inch away from his throat. He made gagging sounds as he slid the blade across his throat in imitation. But I kept my calm. Jack was smarter then they could think. He would get us all out of here.

Mr. Richards laughed once more before leaving, shutting and locking the door behind him. I closed my eyes as my breathing picked up. I clenched my teeth, biting down on the gag as I tried to catch my breath.

I tried to sit up but my body was giving out. I was too weak.

Before I could try again, the ship dipped forward and up really quickly. I rolled and fell off the bed. Pain shot up my spine as I landed causing me to groan. I had landed with my back against a nightstand in an upright position.

I laid there. Not moving.

My fingers pulled on the rope that was around my wrists. I was hoping to find a knot I could undo but only being able to move my fingers made it quite difficult.

I growled in frustration and leaned my head against the nightstand. I softly banged my head against it, hoping an idea would come to mind.

I felt the ship moving up and down over the ocean waves more frequently. We were speeding up.

Stupid wankers. Didn't they know that The Black Pearl is one of the fastest ships around?

I closed my eyes, pushing my mind to think, but they quickly snapped open at the sounds above.

A battle had erupted up on deck!

Swords clanking, yelling and shouting along with gunshots were all jumbled together. I pushed myself up so suddenly that I became dizzy. I fell to my knees, breathing hard. My face and neck became damp with sweat.

I didn't know how much more of my energy I could sacrifice.

I had gone days with nothing but one tankard of water. I knew my body was giving out but I didn't know how much longer I could hold up before collapsing.

I had to get up. I had to help Jack.

I took a few deep breaths, regaining my strength.

I pushed up and ran to the door. I knew there was no way in hell I could open it with my hands tied but the room I was in was right underneath the main deck and the ladder wasn't too far away.

Maybe someone would hear me.

I repeatedly began to kick at the door.

"HEY!" The gag prevented me from saying the actual words but it didn't stop me from raising my voice to be heard.

"I'M HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed louder.

I continued to kick at the door. Someone had to have heard me.

"HELLO! SOMEBODY!"

Nothing.

I pressed my forehead against the door. The noises of the battle persisted.

I turned with my back against the door. Out the window I could see The Black Pearl. I walked over to get a closer look.

Up above on the deck was a gangplank connected to The Mystic.

A few ropes dangled off The Mystic's railing. Boarding hooks.

I smiled inside. They would win. I know they would.

I gasped and whirled around at the sound of the door opening. It was Mateo!

He was sweating and he had a few cuts on his face and clothes.

Before I could react, he came over to me quickly and grabbed me by my hair.

I bit down on the gag, hard. I let out a little moan of pain as he dragged me towards the door.

"Su padre thinks he can beat me!" he said fiercely, "He has no idea what I can do." (Your father)

Jack's POV:

"Hard to port side!" I ordered urgently, "Prepare for battle!"

Anamaria pulled the wheel to the left causing the ship to shift. We were coming up quickly.

I glanced over at The Mystic. They pulled out the oars causing the ship to gain some speed.

_'Cowards.'_

Mr. Gibbs came running toward the foremast. He grabbed hold of the riggings that were tied to the railing. He pulled himself up and put one foot on the railing, pistol in hand.

"Shall we load the guns, Jack?" He suggested keeping his eyes on the approaching ship.

Will looked to me. He shook his head slightly, disagreeing with Mr. Gibbs.

For a split second I was confused as to why no cannon fire but the worried look in Will's eyes spelled it out for me.

"Lia is somewhere in that ship, Gibbs," I said, "We can't risk one of those cannonballs hittin' her."

As we approached closer, I noticed that there was no one on the main deck. Not even on the quarterdeck.

"Odd." Will said.

I shook my head, "I smell a rat."

"Yeah, a big fat one." Gibbs commented.

"Utilize the boarding hooks!" I cried out.

"Aye aye Cap'n!" said the crew as they rushed about.

Shouts went up as the boarding hooks were thrown. Some missed, some attached to the railing and the rest got caught in the riggings.

Gibbs grabbed rigging from the other ship that swung over and swung to The Mystic.

"Here, Jack!"

He tossed the rope back to me and I grabbed it.

Getting a good grip on it, I pulled up and stood on the railing. I swung over, letting go as I was over the Mystic's main deck.

I threw the rope back to Will who swung over.

The second everyone got on board; we pulled out our weapons and walked around cautiously.

Wills' eyes were warily scanning the deck; his sword was out in front of him ready for battle.

Gibbs, Anamaria and everyone else were doing the same, gun or pistol in hand.

"NOW!"

In seconds about forty or so men had jumped out from random places.

A battle erupted!

"Oh come on!" I shouted irritatingly.

A blonde pirate with gold teeth jumped out from behind some barrels and charged at me, sword in hand.

Simply I pulled out my gun and fired, his head reeled a bit from the bullet and down he went.

Quickly I pulled out my sword as another pirate charged at me. Our swords clanged together.

"Don't. You. Think. We. Knew. About. Your. Plan?" I said with each swing. At my last word, I jammed my sword into his chest. His eyes grew wide as blood gushed out of his wound. I pulled out my sword and he went down.

"Well, well. Captain Jack Sparrow." Said a rugged voice behind me.

I turned around and became face to face with the one pirate I had been searching for.

My eyes widened as I saw how much he looked like Adriano. The resemblance was uncanny.

He stood firmly, holding a bloodied sword in his hand.

"Mateo Viramontes, I presume."

He took a few steps forward. We began to circle each other, not breaking eye contact. Our swords were held at our sides.

The battle raged around us but I didn't hear it. All I could see and feel was Mateo. I could feel his hatred and rage, enveloping me.

"I see we are finally acquainted." He said.

"I believe so." I replied.

He looked around at the battle, "I take it ye had no trouble with my men."

"You call these fools pirates!" I waved my arm around, "You could have at least given me a challenge."

Mateo laughed. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was he laughing?

"Revenge is not easy, huh Jack?" he said, "Sacrifices are to be made. I sacrificed my men to get ye on board. I'm sure ye know why yer here?"

"You know why I'm here!" I said angrily. I was getting fed up of the small talk.

"Cuz of that wretched girl? No! That's not why yer here, Jack!" He snarled, "Yer here to help me finish my revenge. Revenge for Adriano's death. I will show you how it is to feel pain just like ye did when ye killed him!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, revenge can also be quite the mishap when you don't really know who has done the killing." I remarked.

"You lie!" Mateo growled.

"I'm here to get the girl back, now where is she?" I demanded

"Why do you wish to obtain her so soon?" he asked, "It was such a _pleasure_ to have her on board."

I cringed at the word pleasure. He had hit a nerve.

"You bastard!"

A slow smile spread to Mateo's face as he drew his sword. He took a few slow swings at me. Testing me, which I easily avoided.

He then stroked high, bringing his sword down in an arch and I raised my sword to block the blow. He stabbed low with a dagger that he had swiftly drawn and I grabbed his wrist.

He swept his foot under me, knocking me backwards. My sword dropped from my hand right beside me but before I could reach for it Mateo stepped down on my arm, preventing me from moving it.

I gritted my teeth, letting out a growl of pain.

"Hmm, now I'm confused." Mateo sneered, "Not what I would expect from the infamous Captain Jack Sparr…"

Before he could finish his sentence, I pulled out a dagger I had hidden in my sleeve and sliced his leg. He pulled his leg off me and yelled in pain. I quickly grabbed my sword and stood up.

I advanced on him as he knelt down clutching his leg. I raised my sword ready to take him out.

"JACK! LOOK OUT!"

I turned around just in time to block a pirate who swung his sword in an attempt to take off my head. I pulled out of the hold and swung my sword across.

Blood splattered on the deck at my feet. Dark streaks of blood ran down the shined silver of my sword. I looked up at the pirate. He was clutching his throat as he dropped to his knees.

His throat was completely slashed open. He continued to gag and he fell face first to the floor. He writhed in pain, still gagging for a few seconds before going limp.

"Jack! Help!"

I turned around to see Anamaria in front of the forecastle. She was swinging her sword around while a pirate held onto her from behind.

Without even thinking, I aimed and threw my dagger. Anamaria ducked as it zipped past her. The blade sank into the pirate's eye and he let her go.

Anamaria nodded a thank you to me before running off to help Gibbs who was caught in between three pirates.

I turned back around to face Mateo and saw that he was gone.

"Bloody hell!" I cursed under my breath.

The battled raged on. Mateo's crew may have been a bunch of slimy, mangy cads but they knew damn well what they were doing.

Will was busy fending off one pirate while another was sneaking up to surprise him from behind, sword in hand. I pulled out my pistol and fired. The pirate swayed and fell over the side into the water.

Suddenly a gunshot went off, a really loud one. All swords went limp and all eyes were searching around for the source of such a loud shot.

"Silencio!" (Silence)

Immediately all eyes glanced to the quarterdeck.

Mateo stood with a pistol in his hand that pointed up. A thin line of smoke billowed out of the barrel. He had a hold of a girl in his other hand. He had her firmly by the hair.

My jaw dropped as I recognized her. It was Lia!

And what a shock it was to see her, how different she looked. Her wrists were bound behind her back and she was gagged with a dirty cloth. Her hair was cut so short and her face was blotchy and bruised. Mateo had such a firm grip on her hair that she was tilting her head up to bear with the pain.

Nobody moved and nobody spoke. Most of us were in shock.

"Let her go, Mateo!" I said suddenly. I walked briskly to the quarterdeck. Obviously not thinking.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Will was shaking his head looking really serious. I took a deep breath and stepped back a few feet.

I knew for Lia's sake, not to tempt Mateo.

"Surrender, Jack!" Mateo growled. An evil smile was spread across his face.

My fists tightened. For the first time, I didn't have a backup plan. I didn't know what to do.

"Got any bright ideas?" Will whispered to me, not taking his eyes off Mateo.

"I'm thinkin'. I'm thinkin'" I whispered frantically. My mind was frenzied

What was I going to do…?

Lia's POV:

I watched as Will whispered to Jack.

I didn't know what they were saying but I was hoping Jack was scheming up an escape plan for all of us.

I felt Mateo's grip tighten around my hair causing me to wince as I bit down on the gag. He was growing impatient.

"Ye want yer little wench back?" he said, "Quite the predicament for ye."

Jack didn't say anything. His posture stiffened and I could see the rage boiling in his eyes.

"No?" Mateo guessed mockingly, "All right then."

Mateo pushed me to the side, leading me to the gunwall. A section of the railing was gone that was used for a cannon or gangplank.

I let out a shriek as Mateo hung me over the ledge. My feet were barely hanging onto the edge.

All of the crew of The Black Pearl rushed forward a few steps. All eyes were on me.

"It would be such a shame to lose somethin' so fine." As Mateo said this, his hand caressed my face. I closed my eyes as his fingers passed by my eye. I let out a small groan of disgust.

"Don't touch her you slimy goddamn son of a bitch!" I heard Jack scream.

Mateo gritted his teeth, "Such a fool to be risking his daughter's life!"

"NO!" I screamed as Mateo let go of me. But in the blink of an eye, he grabbed me again before I could be sent overboard. Jack attempted to run up the quarterdeck stairs but Will held him back.

"Surrender Jack, or I'm sure the sharks will enjoy a nice meal!"

I began to hyperventilate. I looked at Jack. His eyes stared into mine, full of sadness and despair. He was trapped.

I shook my head at him as he stared. I didn't want him to surrender. There was a way out! There had to be a way out!

_'No, Jack! Don't do it!'_

My mind was screaming. I looked down at the water, the big blue mass that spelled out death for me. I didn't want to die. Not like this.

"I…" he began.

Mateo's eyebrows rose, "Yes?"

"I…"

_'No! Jack, don't!'_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jack took a few steps forward, his sword in his hand.

I watched in horror and despair as the hilt of his sword left his hand, crashing to the floor. Jack looked at Mateo. Defeated.

"I surrender."

**A/N:** Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Don't ya just LOVE these cliffhangers?

:dodges flying objects being thrown:

Well, I don't exactly know yet when the 17th chapter will be out but I don't think it should take long. Sorry if I'm not good at writing battle scenes but I hope you like this one still, enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17: An Uncertain Fate

**A/N: **All right! Here is chapter 17, new and improved! I HATED how it turned out before so I know I had to add to it. Okay, I know I said I was holding all thank yous and credit until the end but this one cannot be passed. A BIG MEGA THANK YOU to Michelle for helping me so much with the improvements and editing. I couldn't have done it with out you. I love you, my fellow vampire queen and pirate wench, lol!

**Chapter 17: An Uncertain Fate**

Lia's POV:

I closed my eyes fleetingly. I was hoping that this was a horrible nightmare or that Jack was just doing this as some kind of trick.

He stepped forward and held his arms out high, confirming his surrender.

I felt pain surge through my scalp as Mateo pulled me away from the ledge by my hair (or what was left of it) and threw me to the floor.

"Smart move on yer part, Jack." Said Mateo with a sadistic smile.

Jack looked around at his men, ordering with his eyes. One by one everyone put their hands up, a clattering sound of guns and swords hitting the wooden deck filled the air.

Jack put his arms down as two pirates grabbed him. They pushed him forward and kicked his sword aside. The sword skidded off to the side and got tangled in some ropes that were lying in a small pile.

Everyone remained calm and collected as they were all grabbed and lead to the stern. I smiled inside as I saw Anamaria not coming quietly.

"Bastards!" She cried out as she kicked and screamed. Jack turned around and glared at her. She got the message and immediately shut up, keeping an angry glare on the men holding her.

Mateo's crew bunched everyone around the mizzenmast and awaited their captain's orders.

I lay limp on my side, not believing my eyes. We were defeated.

I lifted my head to look at Mateo. He jerked his hand in a signal to his men.

"Take them all to the brig!" He ordered, "But leave Jack in my quarters. We've got some business to discuss."

"Richards!" he called. A few seconds later, Mr. Richards was running up the stairs.

"Yes, Cap'n?" He asked.

Mateo pointed to me, "Take the little wretch below. Don't put her in the brig."

I suddenly felt light as a feather as Mr. Richards hoisted me up and pushed me down the stairs. I watched as one pirate who was holding a gun to Jack's head was leading him into Mateo's quarters. He looked at me for a second, his eyes filled with an empty sadness for me.

This wasn't Jack! How could he surrender like that! I felt my heart sink to my feet as my mind kept racing through the many frantic thoughts that were in my mind.

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something! I sprang loose from Mr. Richards's grasp and ran to Jack. Mr. Richards quickly grabbed me again as I started screaming.

"NO! You son of a bitch! Let him GO! Son of a bitch!"

As soon as Jack heard my cries, he too began to resist. He swung his fist at the pirate who had him. He ran to me but before he could get Mr. Richards off me, he was hit in the face by a fist that came out of nowhere. I yelped at the sudden assault.

Two pirates were now on him, trying to hold him down. Jack was angry and wouldn't stop fighting. His teeth were gritted and his face was red as he swung his fists around at the pirates.

Hot tears of anger welled in my eyes as I struggled and fought to help him. My hands were bound but I didn't care.

"STOP!" Mateo appeared at the bottom of the steps with his pistol pointed at Jack. Mateo looked at Mr. Richards and I. I was on my knees of the deck, breathing really hard. Mr. Richards had one hand clutched in my hair and the other on my shoulder.

Mateo nodded once in a signal to him. I wrinkled my brows in confusion but for only a second because a hand suddenly flew across my face. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Jesus! Lia!" Jack tried to move towards me but he had three pirates on him.

"Think of what more I could do to your precious daughter." Mateo sneered, advancing on Jack.

He approached him, pressing the barrel of his gun under Jack's chin, "Don't do that again."

They glared at each other. Their eyes were clouded from the evident hatred they felt for each other. The pirates pulled up Jack and led him into Mateo's quarters. He tried to turn around to see me but they pushed him inside and shut the door.

Mateo stood still, looking at me, "Your padre is stronger than he looks."

Now it was my turn to glare.

Mateo raised his eyebrows mockingly, "Not to worry Ms. Sparrow. I will see to it that Jack _won't _go peacefully."

I stiffened at his words. Mr. Richards laughed.

"I'll see to it that you don't either." I threatened.

Mateo's eyes went wide in mock shock before looking at Mr. Richards.

"Take her away." He ordered. I lunged at him but was immediately held back. Mateo opened the door to the quarters and disappeared inside.

I was pushed down the hole that led back to the room. I didn't see anyone from The Black Pearl pass me on the way. They must have taken a different way.

Mr. Richards opened the door and threw me back in the room I was in before. Before he left, he walked to the desk and pulled out a rope from the drawer.

"Just so ye don't try nothin'," he said.

He grabbed my ankle and tied one end of the rope around it. He bent down at the foot of the cot and tied the other end around one of the legs. I yanked my foot but it was tied rather firmly, preventing me from getting off the cot.

Richards laughed as he left the room. I heard a click as he locked the door. Leaving me alone.

I began to twist and writhe, hoping to get the ropes off, the silence being interrupted by my cries and growls.

I stooped as I suddenly remembered of the dirk in my boot! Why didn't I think of that before!

I mentally kicked myself for not remembering as I started to wriggle my untied foot from my boot.

Slowly my boot began to slide off revealing the dirk. That dirk alone was my reassurance, my way out.

It fell out of my boot and onto the bed. I kicked off my boot that was barely hanging on my foot. It slid across the cot and fell to the floor.

I planted my foot on top of the sheathed dirk. Slowly and carefully I grinded it against the cot and dragged it up to my hands.

I barely got my leg bent when the ship dipped forward. I jumped in surprise and held onto the cot with my tied hands. I heard a small thud as the dirk fell off the cot and onto the floor!

I looked up and saw the dirk had slid away from the cot and was resting by the desk.

I kicked my tied leg. I knew then I couldn't get out to help in anyway.

I pressed my head on the pillow, not moving. Just staring at the bitter nothing of the air and room around me.

I simply stared at the ceiling. To an onlooker I may have been casually studying the woodwork of the ceiling, but inside I was beginning to die. The room before me began to fade, and all I could see was Jack's face, just before the kidnapping, and the fight we had had. Realization began to dawn on me...

This was my entire fault. I'm responsible; I'm to blame...

Jack loved me so much he came, risking death, and perhaps even finding it in the end to save his ungrateful wretch of a daughter. The realization sank into me like a block of ice, slowly sucking the warmth of life out of me. I deserved to die.

The word love made my mind halt for a minute. Jack and I knew it for each other but we had never said it. The simple love of a brother and sister but it began to feel more than that at this time.

The light in my eyes began to fade, and my breathing slowed so much that I could have passed for dead. Physically my heart was still beating, but the guilt, the absolute weight of what I had done had killed my soul. I lost all the will to live. All I saw now was Jack's face, smiling at me lovingly, and even that too was fading from my sight...

Jack's POV:

"So if this whole time you wanted revenge by killing me, then why seize Lia?" I asked calmly, "I'm pretty damn sure ye didn't know about her. Not many do."

Mateo was sitting at a dining table looking very fierce as I paced around the room. A pirate stood at the door, watching me. His arms were crossed in front of him holding a pistol, my pistol to be exact.

Mateo chuckled, "Kidnapping yer daughter was never my intention actually. She just turned out to be an added bonus, " he said, "And yer right. I didn't know ye had a child. What ye failed to realized was me first mate, Mr. Richards had been trackin' ye down for six bloody months."

I turned around sharply at his words, causing me to knock over a few charts on his desk.

"Ye probably think ye would have seen his schooner tailin' yer precious Black Pearl. Unfortunately for ye, Mr. Richards knows how to keep a low profile. When you sent that letter to Port Royal from Hispaniola, he was there. He left for Port Royal immediately thus arrivin' before ye."

"But how…?" I began.

"Everywhere ye were, Richards was watchin'. He knew about Lia then. He got his chance when she was all alone by herself in the middle of the night. Of course where would ye expect a young girl to be with a stupid, irresponsible scallywag for a father?"

I felt my expression drop and my fists clenched at my sides. Mateo laughed at my reaction to his insult.

"But now that I got ye, we don't need the brat anymore." Mateo looked to the pirate guarding the door, "Ye may go now, Fowler. I alone will escort Mr. Sparrow to the brig."

The pirate nodded and left the room. Mateo stood up and grabbed me roughly

He led me out of his quarters and down below deck. I could hear everyone clamoring as we approached the brig. Everyone in my crew took up all the cells. Only one remained empty and the man known as Richards was standing in front of it looking baffled. In his grasp was Will who looked just as baffled as him. They both looked at us as we walked in.

"Jack!" Will cried out.

"What in the bleeding hell is going on, Richards!" Mateo demanded as he shoved me inside a cell that held Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton.

"This cell won't close." He let go of Will and walked over to the cell. He shut the door but it didn't close, "It's all that little brat's fault when she tried to run that one night."

I hid a smile. So Lia tried to escape.

"There is no more goddamn room here for this boy!" Richards said, pointing to Will. How right he was. Everyone in their cells were so bunched up that they couldn't even sit. All cells were full except for the cell with the broken door.

Mateo pondered this for a moment, "Bound him. Lock him with the brat."

Will tried to run for it but Mateo kicked him away from the steps. Richards grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Will grunted in frustration as his hands were forced behind his back. Richards tightly bounded his hands together with a rope; a gag was tied around his mouth as well.

Will stumbled as Richards shoved him up the stairs, his hair flew around wildly. I sighed and pressed my forehead against the cell door.

"What happened up there, Jack?" Anamaria asked.

I sighed heavily, "I don't know. I know he is planning somethin' for us all. I don't know what it is."

Anamaria nodded.

"He said he didn't need Lia anymore."

Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs both looked concerned so suddenly.

"Exactly my thoughts. I know for a fact that he is not going to just let her walk off this ship."

"What is he going to do?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"I don't know." I said at almost a whisper.

Will's POV:

I was dragged out of the brig and down a few halls before reaching a door. Richards opened it and threw me in.

"Get in there, boy!" he growled.

I stumbled and fell to the floor. I grunted in pain as I fell on the floor, falling on something that just happened to be lying there.

Richards shut the door and locked it behind him.

I tried to pull out one of my hands from the binding but it was too tight. I lay on the ground breathing hard. I could feel beads of sweat trickling down my face.

I rolled to my side trying to catch my breath when I saw something. On the ground near a desk was a knife.

I pushed myself up and waddled on my knees to it. I sat behind it and picked it up with my hands. As I looked ahead I saw a boot sitting on the floor where I was before.

I figured that was what caused my pain when I fell.

I cursed under my breath as I dropped the knife. I scooped it up again with my fingers and carefully turned it upside down.

I began to grind it against my ropes. Little by little I felt the rope become loose around my wrists.

I gritted my teeth together and yanked my hands apart. I heard a rip as the rope tore apart. I reached behind my head and quickly removed the gag as well.

As I sat up I heard a small groan. I turned and saw Lia. She was lying on a cot, curled on her side. She was very still and not breathing.

I ran over to her and sat next to her. I put my hand under her nose.

I sighed in relief when I saw that she was breathing. It was very shallow and slow.

"Lia?" I shook her a bit but she didn't move. Her wrists were bound behind her back. I took out the knife and cut her loose. Then I went down and cut the rope that held her to the cot.

She still didn't move. I stuck my fingers in the cloth wrapped around her mouth and pulled it away from her face so it dangled around her neck.

I moved up again and put my hand on her hip. She immediately brought her hands in front of her, cradling herself and curled up tighter.

"Lia, are you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

She suddenly turned around.

Sitting up she threw my hand off her. Her eyes were dark and filled with a powerful rage.

Lia's POV:

"Get away! Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Will quickly jumped on top of me. He clamped his hand over my mouth and held me down as I struggled against him.

"Lia! Be quiet!" he hissed.

I knew someone would be running in to see what was all the noise but I didn't care. I struggled and fought, trying to scream.

I suddenly felt a surge of strength and managed to push Will off of me. He sat up quickly as I stood up.

I began to pace around the room.

"Lia, what is wrong?" Will asked with frustration thick in his voice.

I whirled around, "Wrong? Wrong? Everything is wrong. I'm wrong. Everything is wrong because it's all my fault. He's going to die, and its all my fault. Because of me he is going to die."

My voice rose and I felt tears stinging my eyes. Will just stared at me with such concern as I continued.

"All because of me, Jack surrendered to Mateo! I've been through hell so wanting to get out but now I feel like I deserve it!"

As I talked Will stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me; I wrenched out of his grasp but he held on.

"No! Let go of me! Will! Don't hold me! Get off!"

I pulled away but he grabbed my shoulders. As I pulled, I sank to my knees as Will pulled me to him, my back pressed against his chest.

"Don't! Get off me, Will!"

My sobs overpowered my speech as I tried to push him off.

"Don't hold me…!"

My yelling subsided as I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm across my chest and his other around my stomach. His loving tenderness set off my tears.

I put both hands on his forearm as he began to rock me gently, softly stroking my hair. He whispered soothing words of comfort as my tears soaked his shirt.

"It's not your fault." He whispered. I could feel his warm breath against my hair as he spoke.

I turned my head and buried my face in his neck as I continued to sob. I didn't want to let go.

I felt him pull me away gently from his strong, comforting arms. He tilted my chin up to him so he could look at me.

"We may not know what will be in store for us later," he reassured, "But that doesn't mean we have to give up."

I nodded slowly as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I mentally sighed as he pulled away, wanting more. He softly brushed away my fallen tears with his thumbs.

He stood up and took my hand, helping me up.

I hung my head, "I'm sorry, Will."

"What?"

"For all this. I didn't mean to lose it."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not alright. I was being a baby and I didn't mean to. It's just with everything that happened. I felt like…"

I was interrupted suddenly as Will slipped his hand around my neck and pulled me into him. His lips softly brushed against mine. I let out a moan of surprise but slowly sank into the kiss.

He pulled away slowly. My eyes were closed and I opened them to see Will, his eyes were closed as well.

I let out a deep sigh, pushing back the small flame that sparked in my very core, sending warm waves through my body. I didn't know a small kiss could be so powerful.

Will opened his eyes, a smile played on his lips.

His face dropped and his eyes became wide all of a sudden. He looked down, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, "I didn't mean to do that."

I didn't know what to say. We remained standing there. Will stared at his feet as I stared at him, completely at a loss for words.

I knew this was wrong but I didn't say anything. We continued to stand in silence. I wanted so badly to break it.

"Tomorrow it will be done…"

"Arrrrr! Can't wait to see the look on Jack's face."

Will and I exchanged a look before walking slowly to the door. I pressed my ear against it hoping to hear more.

"Neither can I."

"Soon we will be rid of all of them."

Footsteps were heard as the voices trailed away, going up on deck.

I looked to Will. I must have looked scared because he put his hand on my shoulder.

"We will be alright." I knew this wasn't true and I was sure Will knew it too.

I guess he didn't want me to lose it again. I arched my back and stretched my arms up as I yawned.

"We should go to sleep." Will said as he looked out the window.

I followed his gaze. Already the sun was down and the silver light of the full moon streamed into the room.

"I don't think they will be bothering us tonight." He said, stilling looking out the window.

I nodded as Will put his arm around me, leading me to the cot.

I sat on the cot and scooted toward the wall, making room for Will. I curled on my side, tucking my hands under my chin.

Will laid next to me, bringing me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest. His chin rested above my head.

I could hear the slow steadiness of his heart, beating softly in his chest.

"Don't leave me Will…" I whispered, half asleep.

I felt his cool hand gently stroke my cheek and nestled in my hair.

"I promise, I won't:

Will's POV:

After a few minutes, Lia's breathing became stable and I knew she was asleep.

I brushed her hair away from her eyes. Her face and neck glistened with sweat and her hair was damp.

It was sad to see her like this. I ran my index finger softly over a fresh cut that ran across her cheek. I pulled my hand away as she stirred but she didn't wake up.

I ran my fingers down her neck, her shirt collar moved to the side as I did that and I frowned when I noticed something. On her neck near her collarbone was an unusual marking. It was a faded bite mark with a bruise covering it.

"How dare they do this to you." I whispered softly as I pulled her closer to me. There was no way I was going to let those bastards get her again. I would keep her safe.

I held her hand that laid on the pillow in front of her face; I brushed my thumb softly back and froth across it, stopping as I noticed fresh blood staining her sleeve.

Softly so I didn't wake her, I pulled down on her sleeve to see. There were red markings, dirt and fresh cuts on her wrist.

I rolled her sleeve up gently so not to hurt her.

I ran my fingers through her hair; she stirred as a small smile appeared on her lips.

Soon my eyelids became heavy and I allowed myself to drift away into a deep sleep.

I slipped slowly into a peaceful dream, my mind forgetting of the uncertain fate that awaited us tomorrow.

**A/N:** Ok! I'm so proud of the changes in this chapter and I hope you enjoy them too.


	18. Chapter 18: Shattered Barriers

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner! I would explain but it's too long a story (TweetyisCool knows what I'm talking about). Okay, since I can't think of anymore to say lets cut to the chase. 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from POTC and blah blah blah…ohh hell with it! You know the rest.

**Chapter 18: Shattered Barriers**

Lia's POV:

As I slept, vivid memories of many moments flooded through my brain, a montage of one memory after another. So real it felt like I was reliving it.

Either sad, frightening or wonderful…

I saw myself running around a room, the innocence of youth fresh upon my face. My face was red and wet from my tears.

I watched as I saw my twelve-year-old self throwing anything from a shoe to a chair, screaming in horrific pain, a pain that burned from the inside out.

Suddenly the room was gone; I was on a ship's deck, black sails hovered around. I was running and laughing, a bottle tightly clutched in my hand. I smiled as I watched myself run.

"I didn't want him to get me." I said to myself, remembering that night.

Then I was on the floor of a ship's cabin, I could feel the splinters of the wood against my back. A man was hovering on top of me, roughly rocking back and forth, and grinding his hips into me. A mix of pain and disgust shot through my body, igniting my nerves. I couldn't see the man's face but I knew who it was…

I jerked awake and gasped, wide eyed. My breathing was quick and heavy and I was covered in a cold sweat. I was back in the cot, the moonlight bouncing off the wall, making little shadows of silver light. It was still nighttime.

It was just a dream, just a stupid dream.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pushing most of the images out of my mind.

_'It wasn't real, just a dream…'_

As I opened my eyes, I furrowed my brows as I saw a hand resting on my hip. I turned my head to the left and saw Will. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and slow.

I smiled a little as I remembered our events that took place earlier.

I pulled his hand off me and set it down on the pillow near his face. I slowly crawled over him and got off the cot.

I stretched my arms up high, arching my back. I hadn't felt so relaxed in a while.

I ran my hands through my hair trying to tame it. Sleeping on it caused it to rat out all over. I was still trying to get used to my short hair.

I stopped suddenly as I heard a creak. I whirled around and saw that the door was open.

But how…?

I grabbed the dirk that was set on the nightstand. The door being opened didn't seem to feel right.

Something was wrong.

My first thought was that somebody from the crew was here to be rid of Will and myself but it didn't seem possible because I knew they were planning something else.

My breathing began to quiver as I slowly approached the door that led to the darkness of the ship's corridor.

I felt the dirk become slippery from my sweaty palm and I tightened my grip on it. I put my hand on the rim of the door and slowly opened it as I walked out of the room.

I jumped out and held the dirk out in front of me, ready to fight.

Nothing but the darkness…

The only noise I heard was my quivered breathing and my heart, which was pounding so hard that I could feel it pulsating through my veins.

I slowly let out air as I realized that probably the door just unhinged. I looked back to Will who was still asleep, his back towards me.

"Can we get out of here?" I whispered to myself.

The chance felt very slim since I knew Mateo ordered precaution to prevent it. I knew there were pirates on guard up on deck.

I turned to go back in the room when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

Before I could scream for Will, a hand clamped tightly over my mouth, preventing my cry for help.

A blade was brought to my throat and I felt someone's chest pressing against my back.

"Drop it!" the man hissed.

I relaxed my hand, letting go of the dirk. It fell to the floor and someone's boot kicked it away.

Another pirate stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He was bald with a goatee and really bad looking teeth.

He smiled as he reached behind him and shut the door to the room where Will remained asleep.

The pirate from behind lowered his blade and pressed his cheek against my hair. He chuckled; I could feel the perversion in his laugh.

"Well, look what we got here, Wiggins." He said with a smirk.

The pirate called Wiggins eyed me up and down. His eyes were glistening.

"Seems she got out of 'er bloody ropes."

The other pirate kept his grip on me. I could feel his dry lips traveling down the side of my face, barely touching the skin.

"Heh, she is quite the feisty one, ain't she?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a muffled moan of disgust as he ran his slimy tongue over my ear. I grabbed his wrist and sunk my nails into his flesh, hoping it would make him drop me.

He didn't even flinch. I continued to struggle.

Wiggins pulled out a knife. He put his hand on the doorknob that led to Will. He looked at me, menacingly.

"Ye might wanna stop that!" He hissed, "Or I'll burst in this here room and gut yer friend like a fish, while Levi forces ye to watch!"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, whimpering at the thought of him doing that to Will. Levi laughed evilly while Wiggins stepped away from the door.

He came close to me, pointing the blade at my throat.

"So will ye be a good girl?" he asked threateningly

He couldn't tell but I was gritting my teeth. Knowing I was in this situation and couldn't do anything to help myself set off a spark in me.

I narrowed my eyes, giving him an icy death glare as I nodded my head.

He smiled evilly as he ran his calloused fingers down my face, tracing my jaw line. I recoiled from his touch.

"Good."

Will's POV: Next Morning 

My eyes fluttered open as the brightness of the sun hit me. I put my hand up, shielding my eyes as I sat up.

As I sat up, I turned around to check on Lia. She was gone!

In a slight panic I looked to the nightstand, the dirk was gone too.

My breathing began to pick up as my mind scanned through all the possibilities.

Did Lia attempt to escape without me?

"No, that would be crazy." I said out loud.

Almost as if waiting for a cue, the door burst open. It bounced against the wooden wall with a loud bang.

Two pirates stood at the door, laughing. Lia was in their grasp. They threw her on the floor in front of the bed. She was conscious and didn't show signs of pain when she hit the floor. Not a sound or anything.

She lay there, not moving. Her hair was tossed around and had some ripped out from the side. Her breeches were loose around her and had fallen down to just above her thighs. Her shirt was ripped and tucked out from her pants. The string that tied up the neckline of the shirt was gone.

She sat up, breathing really hard and looked to the pirates at the door.

"Scared ye didn't we?" asked one of the pirates as he read my expression. I had to admit I was scared, for Lia mostly.

It was somewhat surprising how many possibilities could run through your mind when you feared for someone, especially in less than a minute.

"Just thought we would have our fun with the little wench." Commented the other pirate with a sickening grin.

My heart thudded as I looked to Lia, who was breathing fiercely through her nose. She hung her head, fighting an outburst.

I didn't want to believe this was real. I could feel the anger and hate coursing through my body.

"I gotta say it was the most fun I've had in a while." Said the other pirate.

Lia cringed at his words. A spark ignited in me.

"I swear to god…!"

I ran to the door. Before I could reach it, they shut and locked it. I began to pound on it. Their laughing continued from the other side.

"I'll kill you if you touch her again!"

Of course my threats meant nothing since there wasn't anything I could do from behind a locked door. They laughed even more before I heard their footsteps moving away.

"They can have me all they want…"

I turned to Lia. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes were black with hatred. I looked at her with outrage.

"How can you say such a thing?" I demanded.

She stood up and pulled her pants up, buttoning them. She matted her hair down with her hands.

"It's not the pleasure they want."

I furrowed my brows, "Then what is it?"

She wasn't making sense.

"Just to see me suffer." She said, "It's a fate worse than death."

She turned to me, walking slowly. A fierce look of determination shadowed her eyes.

"But I will do much worse to them!"

It shocked me at first, seeing how much she was giving into them. But as I listened to her words and felt her persistence, I knew it wasn't really a surrender.

It was an act of rebellion. She knew there would be a time for revenge. She believed it so much that I almost felt it. Her longing for revenge took me in, swallowed me up like a vast cloud.

She walked over and sat by the only window that was in the room, gazing idly out at the never-ending ocean. She frowned and stood up, her gaze focused on something.

"Is the Black Pearl supposed to be tailing us?" she asked.

"What?"

I walked over to the window. My head peered over Lia's shoulder to see what she was talking about. She was right.

The Black Pearl was indeed sailing right behind us.

"Mateo probably ordered someone to commandeer it." Lia said, answering her own question.

I nodded slowly.

I jumped as the door burst open and the same two pirates from earlier walked in.

"Time to go." Growled the bald one.

Instinctively I stood in front of Lia and held an arm out to protect her.

Lia pushed my arm out of the way and stood up, glaring at the two men.

"I don't need you to protect me." She whispered.

Before I could say anything, I felt myself fly forward. I was grabbed by my shirt and roughly pushed against the wall.

"No!"

Lia of course, was being stubborn and refused to oblige. She ducked out of the way as the pirate lunged out at her.

She ran for the door but was grabbed again. She kicked and flailed as the pirate kept his grip on her.

I pushed off the wall, wanting to help her but was held there by the other pirate who forced my hands behind my back and wrapped a rope around my wrists tightly.

Lia was roughly pushed against the wall next to me and they quickly bounded her wrists before she could try anything else.

We were pulled roughly away from the wall and pushed out the door.

Jack's POV:

I fought it for almost the whole night but I eventually gave in to the weariness of sleep. It had been a hell of a week and sleep was something I did not find easily during my pursuit for The Mystic. I was actually surprised how easily I gave in.

I supposed that there was really nothing I could do.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt the sleep slowly die away.

Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs were sprawled out in front of me; their heads leaned against each other as they slept.

Mr. Cotton sat against the corner, sleeping. His parrot perched on his shoulder with its head tucked into its wing.

Soft rays of sunlight seeped in from the various knotholes on the walls. I lifted my head for a brief moment, pondering whether or not to go back to sleep.

I shrugged slightly and laid my head back down on my arm, sleep overwhelming me once again. As my eyes began to close, they quickly snapped open and I jerked up in surprise as a loud banging rang around the brig.

"Bloody 'ell!" I exclaimed in annoyance. Anamaria, Mr. Cotton and Gibbs jumped awake as well.

I heard a chuckle and my attention was immediately turned to a greasy faced pirate with an old rotted tooth grin.

I raised my brows at him with a sarcastic smirk, "Are ye lost?"

The pirate huffed at my remark, "Mateo wants you on deck."

He pulled out a pair of keys and started to unlock the cell.

"He's got a bit of a surprise for ye."

I furrowed my brows as he laughed roguishly.

"And boy do I love surprises." I commented mockingly.

He stopped for a minute and flashed a small glare before continuing with the lock.

I stood up as the cell door opened and the pirate motioned for me to step out. Anamaria and Gibbs stood up as well. The pirate held up his hand to stop them.

"Just Mr. Sparrow."

I turned back to the pirate, "That's Captain Ja…"

"Shut up!" he growled as he pushed me away from the cell.

Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs were both fighting the urge to laugh. Small smiles played on their lips. I looked to the floor, pushing back my feeling of amusement and self-satisfaction.

The pirate finished locking the door and grabbed my arm. He roughly led me up the stairs, around a few corridors and up to the top deck.

He pushed me up the ladder and I pushed up on the grating and stepped up onto the deck.

I stood with my arms crossed as I waited for the pirate to climb out of the hole. He closed the grating and turned to me roughly shoving me forward.

"Keep moving!"

He shoved me in front of two pirates who were busying themselves with a box of cigars. They turned their heads to me as I was pushed near them.

"He is so touchy." I said to them, pointing to my "escort".

"Jack, glad you decided to join us."

I turned to the side and was immediately faced with Mateo who was looking rather pleased.

I shrugged, "Can't say the feeling's mutual."

"Is that so?" his mouth curled into a smug grin.

He took one step to the side revealing Will and Lia.

They were both bound by their wrists and gagged. They sat with their back leaning against each other, facing me. An extra rope was wrapped around their torsos, keeping them from moving

Their eyes went wide when they saw me. Their words were stifled as they tried to speak. They moved around, trying to free their hands but it was useless.

Quickly I also noticed The Pearl sailing right next to us.

"Being such a grand ship, I figured it would be lovely for dear Mr. Richards." Mateo explained as he pointed to the rudder. Mr. Richards was steering The Pearl. He looked to me and gave me a mock salute. I glared at him.

"It seems we have arrived, Captain!" he shouted to Mateo.

"Arrived where?" I asked.

Mateo pointed behind me toward the front of the ship. I turned around and saw an island.

It was just a strip of land with palm trees and a mountain, which told me there was a lagoon in there somewhere.

I turned back to Mateo who was still grinning.

"Told ye I had somethin' planned." He said menacingly.

I leaned over a bit to see Lia. Her head was down and her body was moving with her breathing. Her eyes were closed, I could hear soft whimpering with her harsh breathing.

For a minute, I wanted to believe that we weren't here. What would we be doing this very minute if we just woke up the next morning and took off on The Pearl like we were supposed to?

"Now its time I kept to my word." Mateo's words brought me out of my trance.

Mateo walked over and knelt down by her. She bit down on the gag and her eyes squeezed shut as Mateo grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet.

I stiffened but didn't move. There was nothing I could do.

She cringed as Mateo pulled out a knife and with one swish of his arm, ran the blade across the gag. It slipped off and fell on her boot.

She coughed a bit before opening her eyes. She faced Mateo.

"You fucking bastard!" she screamed in his face.

Mateo ignored her and turned to me, "Like I said Jack, we won't be needin' yer daughter anymore."

The crew laughed as Mateo pushed Lia into the waiting arms of two pirates. She struggled and kicked as they dragged her to the plank and forced her on it.

She turned to Mateo, absolutely bewildered, "You can't be serious!" she screamed, "I can't swim with my bloody hands tied!"

Mateo rolled his eyes, she was stating the obvious, "That's the point, darlin'."

He began to laugh as I ran to him.

"You goddamn son of a bitch!"

I jumped on him and tackled him to the floor. An uproar rose around me and before I could even swing a punch at Mateo, I was hoisted up by four pirates.

I continued to lunge at him as the pirates held me back. Mateo stood up and grabbed his hat, which flew off when he went down. He put it back on and slowly approached me.

Suddenly without warning, I was suddenly hunched over in pain. Mateo had delivered a hard blow to my stomach with his fist. Everyone around began to laugh and I was forced up. I heard Lia cry out as the punch was delivered.

They pushed me near the plank and held me there, forcing me to watch Lia take those few steps that would lead to her death.

Lia took a few timid steps toward the ledge. The plank wobbled as she walked.

Lia's POV:

"Come on! Walk the plank!"

"Off you go!"

"We 'aven't got all day, missy!"

I looked back to see all the pirates, pointing their swords and shouting with glee.

I looked to Jack who was staring at me. Our eyes immediately locked. I felt everything around us begin to fade; the cries of the pirates were not longer there.

All I could see was Jack. But…

No. Not Jack. He was gone.

In his place was someone I should have seen a long time ago. Someone I knew that I thought I didn't have.

I turned completely around and faced Jack, seeing him in a new light.

"Father?"

Jack's POV:

My head immediately perked up. Hearing her say it made it sound as real as calling me by name.

I gasped softly, both amazed and shocked by what she had just called me.

She shook her head softly, her eyes welling, "I don't hate you."

Her voice quivered as she spoke but she remained calm.

I bowed my head in a single nod, "I know, sweet."

She smiled sadly as I referred to her by her nickname.

Lia's POV:

"I'll be waitin' for ye."

I saw a small glow of confidence in my father's eyes. He probably thought I would come up with some miraculous escape from drowning.

I simply smiled. I didn't want him losing hope.

I turned around and looked back down to the water. The blue rippling mass that would lead to Davy Jones's locker awaited me. For once I didn't feel scared.

The pirates continued to shout and jeer as I looked at the ocean water.

"Hey Lia!"

I turned around and saw Mateo at the front of the crowd. In his grasp was Will who was still bound and gagged.

"Thought ye could use some company."

Will's eyes grew wide as he was immediately shoved forward onto the plank. Before he could stop himself, he collided into me.

I lost my footing and we both fell off the plank. I let out a small shriek as the wind whipped past me.

I quickly filled my lungs with air as the ocean rushed up to greet me.

In a few seconds I tore through the blue mass and I slowly began to sink.

I looked up to see Will sinking above me. Along with that was the reflection of the sun that seemed to drift further and further away…

Jack's POV:

The pirates continued to laugh after hearing the splash.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to fear and believe they were dead. I knew they would get out of it somehow.

Mateo turned around and laughed in a way of addressing his crew. All the men laughed with him.

He stopped laughing and immediately went into captain mode, "What are ye standin' around for! Move forward to the island!"

"Aye!"

The ship began to move faster. The Black Pearl still trailing behind us.

I leaned over the railing to see.

The island wasn't too far from us.

Frantically I began to scan the water, seeing for any signs that Lia and Will were alive.

Unfortunately I didn't get to look long.

"Take _Captain_ Sparrow back to the brig." He ordered, slightly mocking when he said captain.

I was grabbed roughly by two pirates and yanked away from the railing.

I kept my eyes on the ocean, as I was lead down below deck.

_'Please be alive…'_

**A/N:** Well…heh, heh…

Lia finally got off the ship. :ducks from flying objects: I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really can't promise anything with chapter 19. Oh and to Carmen, I hope you have the time to humor me with one of your TBG reviews, lol!


	19. Chapter 19: The Daughter of a Pirate

**A/N:** Ok I know this chapter took quite long but it's obviously out now, lol! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: The Daughter of a Pirate**

Lia's POV:

The black distorted masses that were The Mystic and The Pearl began to sail away. I squeezed my eyes closed as salt water began to make them sting.

I was sinking slowly toward the black oblivion of Davy Jones's locker.

I began to feel a burning pain grow my lungs; I knew that I would soon be out of oxygen. I didn't want to die, not like this!

I couldn't!

I began to twist and writhe, hoping the rope biding my wrists would come off. I frantically began to pull my wrists out of the rope.

I moaned in pain as the ropes grinded against my skin, reopening old wounds and making new ones.

The rippling reflection of the sun got further and further away. For a second I just wanted to breathe in and just sink down and forget about everything going on, wanting to disappear into the blue mass.

I saw my father in my head; his words rang in my thoughts.

_'I'll be waiting for ye…'_

Goddamn Mateo to hell! I was not going to let him be rid of me so easily!

I squeezed my eyes tighter and clenched my teeth as I gave one last pull. I heard a snap as the rope tore apart.

Quickly I raised my arms letting the extra rope that was wrapped around my torso float off me.

I swam up toward the surface. Will was a few feet above me. He was too struggling.

As I got past him, I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up.

I slowly began to let out air as the surface came closer. It was too far!

Just as my body was about to force me to breathe, my head broke through the surface.

I gasped, taking in the blessed air. I pulled Will up and he gasped for air. I reached down and began to undo his ropes.

We were alive! I closed my eyes and began to slow down my breathing, which was very heavy from the lack of oxygen.

Will pulled off his gag, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, stilling trying to catch my breath, "Yes."

I glanced around; The Mystic and The Black Pearl were pretty far, heading toward the island.

"What do we do?" I asked Will.

He frowned for a minute, not taking his eyes off the island. I knew what he was thinking. I shook my head slightly.

"We could swim to the island." He suggested.

I turned to look at the island again. It didn't seem that far but looks could be deceiving. But if I was going to save everyone, I had to get to that island.

I nodded my head and Will began to swim toward it. I quickly followed.

I barely swam a few feet before I felt my body tiring out. I began to fall behind as Will kept a good steady speed. He stopped when he realized I wasn't next to him and turned around.

"You can do it, Lia." He encouraged.

Could I? I felt my muscles begin to quiver, telling me to stop and rest but I knew there was no time for that. I ignored my body's pleads for rest and pushed myself onward.

We swam for what felt like an eternity. A few times I would fall behind and Will would pull me to him, forcing me to swim or he would tire out and I would have to pull him.

It was comforting in a weird way that I wasn't alone with the weariness.

Finally as the island got closer, I felt sandy seafloor come up under my feet and I sighed in relief.

We waded through the water, still pushing ourselves. The water began to drop around us. As soon as we reached the shore, I dropped to my knees. I laid on my stomach on the sand, panting noisily.

Will collapsed on his back next to me, also panting heavily.

We laid there in silence. I released every tension I had, allowing my body to relax. I closed my eyes; I could feel the waves of the ocean wash over my legs.

The wounds on my wrists throbbed from the seawater but I didn't care. I was just happy to be alive, knowing I was a step closer to helping my father.

Will's POV:

My heart was pounding like mad as I struggled to relax. After a few deep breaths, I sat up. We had to keep moving.

I turned to Lia. She was lying on her stomach, shivering and panting.

I put my hand on her back.

"Lia?"

She didn't move but made a small moan of acknowledgement.

"Lia, we have to go."

I scooted closer to her and pulled her up so she was facing me.

She was trembling. Her breathing was heavy but short.

I put one hand on her shoulder and my other hand on her neck.

"Listen Lia, I know you're very tired but we don't have much time." I said firmly, "We have to get to Jack and the crew or they are going to…"

I didn't want to say they would die. I knew Mateo was going to kill them all but I didn't want to say it out loud. Even the thought of it was just too horrible.

Lia nodded. I stood up and held out my hand to her.

"The ships are on the other side of the island." I said, "If we hurry, we can make it."

Lia looked at my outstretched hand for a second. Contemplating on what to do. She looked away as she pulled a piece of seaweed out of her hair, still thinking.

She then looked up at me. A spark I hadn't seen in a while twinkled in her eyes and she grabbed my hand.

I smiled as I pulled her up, "That's the spirit!"

Jack's POV:

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

When I came down from above with that somber silence, Anamaria immediately asked of Lia and Will. She didn't take the news that well. I sat with my head in my hands, trying to block off her yelling as she argued off the situation at hand.

"I'm not daft, ye know! Ye know perfectly well what yer capable of and so do all of us!"

She waved her arm, addressing the crew who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can escape! Or is yer daft mind too lazy to think of a plan!"

She began to pace around the little space in the cell, "I'd never thought I'd see the day that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow can't think of a plan…."

I just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up suddenly, causing her to move back.

"And what precisely would be the point, Anamaria?" I said disdainfully.

She looked stunned by my sudden defense.

"What do you expect me to say?" I demanded, "No, I don't have a plan, all right? Is that what you wanted to hear? I just saw me daughter walk the damn plank to her death. She may be a smart girl and I know what she is capable of as a pirate but seeing her state after what those bastards did to her, I can't seem to stop thinking that she might as well be dead and knowing that can be a possibility is all I can think about right now."

Anamaria's expression softened at my words.

"So," I sat down again, "Does that answer yer question?"

Anamaria's lip quivered a bit as if trying to speak. She was speechless. I knew she was fretting too and that she had every right. Lia was like a sister to her.

She sighed heavily as she hung her head, "I'm sorry, Jack."

I nodded, "It's alright."

"No its not." She replied, " I know yer worried about her. So am I and I guess I wasn't thinkin'. I do hope she is okay too."

"And to live the rest of my life knowing she is dead would not benefit for me" I said firmly, "Death is a far better fate. I am willing to face it."

I raised my eyebrows as she put her hand on my leg. It was meant in a comforting way but it was still surprising.

"Ye know I'm with you on that."

"Aye, so am I." Gibbs spoke up.

Various shouts of agreement ran through the crew. I smiled with pride.

I knew my crew were smart, dedicated and obedient but I never thought their obedience would go this far. It was quite mesmerizing.

Rough footsteps were heard behind me and Anamaria and I jerked our heads in the direction of the brig's doorway.

"Lets go!"

It was Mateo and three other pirates. Mateo held a pair of keys in his hand and a bunch of ropes.

One by one, we were removed from our cells and taken up to the main deck.

I sat on one of the benches with my hands tied in front of me. The island was getting closer and closer.

I shifted to the side suddenly as the ship slowed to a stop.

Mateo looked to Mr. Richards who was looking at him, awaiting his orders.

"Proceda a la isla. Cogeremos para arriba en los barcos." He ordered. Mr. Richards nodded and continued sailing toward the island which was about forty or so feet away (Proceed to the island. We will catch up on the boats.)

Cries in Spanish went out from the crew as they began to lower the boats into the water.

Mateo walked around and selected who would ride in which boat.

Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs and myself were to ride in the last departing boat with Mateo.

The boat was small but we all seemed to fit in perfectly.

Mateo's quartermaster sat in the middle rowing away from the ship.

I sat in the back with Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs while Mateo took his place in the front of the boat. As we rowed, I noticed a sack was on the floor by Mateo's feet.

I saw a few shovels poking out of the sack and I frowned.

Was he going to make us dig our own graves?

We continued to row to the island in silence.

The island looked almost exact to the one I was stranded on three years ago with Elizabeth. The leaves of the palm trees blew slightly in the wind and the water washed over the white sand and back.

It was beautiful. I would have had more time to enjoy it if it was under different circumstances.

As the boat scraped against the sand, Mateo's smile grew bigger. My fists clenched at this, knowing he was feeling his victory.

I then felt a hand on top of mine. It was Anamaria's. She gave it a squeeze as she looked at me and managed a small smile. I was then filled with a calming serenity as I smiled back.

I must not do anything stupid.

Mateo grabbed the sack and jumped out of the boat. We all stood up and followed.

I looked around and saw The Black Pearl. It was about twenty feet away from the shore. Mr. Richards used a dinghy to get to shore. He walked over to Mateo.

Richards took the sack from Mateo and tossed it to a few crewmembers.

They pulled out the shovels and walked toward the shore. They stopped as Mateo barked orders in Spanish and they began to dig a hole near the water. They propped a boat in front so the water wouldn't ruin it.

They dug for a while until the hole was pretty deep, deep enough to fit a few people inside.

My heart began to pound as they climbed out of the hole. I knew exactly what they were doing.

Mateo shouted an order in Spanish and the two pirates grabbed Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria. They struggled and shouted as the pirates threw them in the hole.

Their hands were tied so they couldn't climb out. They began to refill the hole.

They both looked up at Mateo who was beaming.

"What a way to die for you two." He said with a laugh.

They filled up the hole up to their necks leaving only their heads sticking out of the sand.

Anamaria gasped in horror as Mateo and Richards removed the boat and water began to flow around her. I looked to the sun. It was setting slowly into the horizon. The sky had turned many shades of pink and orange.

It wouldn't be long before the tide would come in that would eventually take their lives entirely.

Mateo pushed me away and his crew pushed my crew toward the trees.

We walked through a bunch of palm trees and ended up in a clearing. There was a lagoon in the middle with a waterfall. Rocks were scattered around the land and palm trees blew in the ocean breeze.

Mateo led me to a rock that stood in the middle of the clearing, right in front of the water. His crew led mine to a small area by the trees and pushed them down on the ground.

The pirates held them at gunpoint as they sat there.

I sighed exasperatingly, "Do ye mind if we skip the all these frivolities. And get to the goddamn point? Cuz really, it gets old!"

Mateo glared at me, "Well since ye asked, I'm planning to kill off all yer crew before killing you. I brought you here cuz I want to make sure that none of ye are found. Thus ending the grand swashbuckling adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow."

He ran his sword across my cheek, breaking the skin. I didn't move or make a sound. I didn't want to grant him that satisfaction.

I glared at him, "And thus liberating me from my boredom."

Lia's POV:

Will and I walked for what felt like forever. His hand was in mine, our fingers entwined.

We couldn't afford to have one or the other fall behind. We walked in a fast pace. We knew Mateo was here with everyone but we didn't know exactly where on the island.

Will suddenly stopped and held his arm in front of me, making me stop too.

"What's wrong, Will?"

"Look." He pointed ahead.

Out in the distance was The Mystic. And about twenty feet ahead was The Black Pearl, hidden in the shadows of the still night air, it's black sails almost invisible with the night sky.

"The Pearl." I gasped.

"Do you think anyone is guarding it?" I asked Will.

"No, there is the rowboat for it. He pointed to a boat that was beached by itself on the sand. A few more boats sat a few feet away from it. All boats were abandoned.

"We could take the boat to The Pearl." I suggested, "If we are going to take out Mateo and his crew, we are going to need a lot of weapons."

I took a few steps forward toward the rowboat; I stopped as I heard sputtering and coughing. It was coming from behind the rowboat.

I slowly made my way around the boat to see the noise. The waves rushed up to my knees as I walked. I gasped in horror and screamed at what I saw.

Two heads were under the water! Drowning helplessly or already dead.

Will ran to my side to see if I was okay. He looked at what caused me such a scare and gasped in utter shock.

As the tide went down I heard gasping. I looked and saw Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs. Both were buried under the sand up to their necks, left to drown in the rising tide.

"Lia, help me!" Will cried urgently. He didn't have to tell me twice.

Together we lifted the boat and moved it in front of the waves, blocking the water from washing over Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria. Water continued to flow but less, they strained their necks toward the sky to breathe.

I rushed over to them and began to frantically paw at the sand.

"There is a shovel in the boat over there." Anamaria said in between gasps. She pointed with her eyes, looking at another boat that was a few feet away.

"Hurry, Lia!" called Mr. Gibbs as I ran to the boat.

I grabbed the rim of the boat as I approached and jumped inside. On the floor was the shovel, I grabbed it and jumped out.

As I ran back, Will had his arms plunged in the sand. Anamaria began to rise as Will pulled her out of the sand. He reached behind her and untied her ropes.

She and Will began to dig with their hands to help Mr. Gibbs. I used the shovel.

Anamaria grabbed Mr. Gibbs by his shirt when the sand was around his waist. She pulled him up. I dropped my shovel to help her.

We pulled him out of the hole and on the sand. Anamaria quickly untied him and we all stood up.

"Welcome back, squirt!" Anamaria suddenly pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the embrace.

Will smiled as he witnessed our reuniting. I felt Mr. Gibbs pat me on the head.

"Good to know yer both okay." He said looking to Will.

I pulled out of Anamaria's arms.

"Where is Jack?" I asked urgently.

Mr. Gibbs pointed to the trees behind me, "They took him and everyone else in there."

I whirled around and looked to The Black Pearl then back to the trees. I had to go in there!

"Okay listen, we need to get in there and ambush them but we need weapons. The crew was disarmed but there is plenty on The Pearl for all of us."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Will said expectantly, "Lets get to the Pearl."

I bowed my head sharply in agreement, "Aye!"

"Aye!" echoed Mr. Gibbs and Anamaria.

And with that, we pushed the boat into the water. Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs grabbed an oar and began rowing us to The Black Pearl. Will and I sat together in the front.

As we approached the ship, Will held me by my hips as I stood up to reach for the ladder so I wouldn't fall.

I sucked in a breath as a sharp tingle went up my spine. There was no need for his help but I allowed for it. I fought the smile that played on my lips.

_'Wait! What am I doing?'_

I mentally kicked myself as reality came back. My father was on the brink of death and all I was doing was savoring a moment between Will and I.

Damn feelings.

I quickly climbed up the ladder. I swung my legs over the railing and hopped on the deck.

Anamaria grabbed the railing after I got off the ladder. I grabbed her arm and helped her up. Will came next then Mr. Gibbs.

I wandered off; my eyes scanned the details of The Pearl's deck that I missed so much. I suddenly felt overwhelmed and deprived as I looked at the black sails blowing smoothly in the wind.

I couldn't figure out why at that moment…

"Lia."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face Anamaria's concerned eyes.

"Ye alright, squirt?"

I blinked a few times to shake off the feeling. I immediately took charge.

"Lets go into the cabin." I said before turning to Will and Gibbs, "You both check the crew's quarters."

Will nodded his head and opened the grating that led below deck. Mr. Gibbs went down first and Will closed the grating as he descended below.

"C'mon." I tugged on Anamaria's sleeve as I walked toward the cabin. I pushed open the door and walked inside.

It was almost exactly as it looked since the last time I saw it. It may have been only a week and a half but if felt like an eternity.

I rushed over to the cabinet against the wall. Inside was a rack that outlined the whole inside of the cabinet. It was filled with swords and above was a shelf with a few rum bottles that Jack and I hid and some daggers.

The bottles fell out and cracked on the floor as I reached in swiftly and pulled out the daggers. I handed them off to Anamaria and I reached back in for the swords.

"Okay squirt, lets go." Anamaria said.

She turned and started for the door, I followed. My head absently drifted around the room as I went. I stopped suddenly in my tracks as my eyes fixed on my bed.

I drifted over to the bed, ignoring Anamaria's incredulously hisses against my actions as she lingered at the door.

I was under a spell, completely entranced by the familiar piece of steel weaponry that laid on my pillow.

I stood over my bed; I reached out and softly ran my fingers down the sheathed blade.

"How can this be…?" I whispered to myself. Mr. Richards took my sword from me when I was first captured. There was no way Jack could have had it.

I picked up my sword and withdrew it from its scabbard. It glistened under the moonlight that seeped in through the windows.

"Jack found it in Tortuga on a schooner." Anamaria had left her spot at the door and was now standing behind me, following my gaze at my sword.

A force of some kind coursed through my veins at the mention of my father.

I sheathed my sword and uncoiled the belt. I flinched a bit as I pulled it tight around my waist.

"He also found this." Anamaria pulled out a bandana from her pocket.

My bandana…

I took it from her and wrapped it around my wrist like I had done a million times before.

"Can I see one of those daggers?" I asked.

She handed me one as we headed toward the door. Will and Mr. Gibbs were waiting.

Will was wearing a baldric with a sword in the scabbard and a pistol tucked into the front of his pants. Mr. Gibbs was the same except a dagger instead of a pistol.

The bandana Will usually had tied around his neck was gone and was used to tie up his hair. He smiled as he his eyes scanned me up and down.

"You truly are Jack Sparrow's daughter."

I smiled, "Lets go get my father back."

"Aye!" Everyone climbed back down to the rowboat and we rowed back to the shore.

As we rowed back, I reflected back on what Will had said to me.

I was Jack's daughter.

The daughter of a pirate.

**A/N: **Ugh! I'm so sorry this chapter took forever but I was trapped in a cave, roasting marshmallows, lol! . :winks at TweetyisCool29:

But now it's all good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Revenge

**A/N:** All right, new and improved. I honestly thought Lia's original thing was too Mary-Sue so I decided to go with my original ending which is almost the same but less drama. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 20: A Final Revenge**

Jack's POV:

To the many pirates who stood around, hungry for death, I appeared bored to tears and apathetic. But really on the inside I could feel my guts twist and turn with anxiety.

Afraid? Of course not!

I was Captain Jack Sparrow and if I was to be welcomed into the darkness of death then so be it.

"Bring him out." Mateo ordered as he pointed to my crew who were bunched together by the trees.

I watched as his men pulled out someone from the group and threw him in front of the rock Mateo and I stood on.

Mateo hopped off the rock and stared him down as he paced around him.

To my horror, it was Trevor who although was only a swabbie, I had much respect for.

Mateo unsheathed his sword and looked up at me with a sly smirk stretched across his face.

"Well, yer swabbie ain't no use to ye anymore, eh Jack. Not as useful as yer daughter was, eh boys?"

Mateo's crew laughed as their eyes glistened with lust. I felt anxiety renovate into hatred and disgust as my insides continued to churn. I stiffened at their amusement.

Mateo turned to Trevor who was looking down at his bounded hands, unable to look upon the surrounding of where he would last stand.

He knew he was going to die.

Mateo placed his sword under his chin and lifted his face up.

"Ye know," he said to Trevor, "We can always make do with a another swabbie."

Some kind of spark ignited in Trevor's eyes, which quickly clouded into darkness.

"I'd rather die." He said with such a strong defiance.

Mateo maneuvered his sword so the tip was pointing under Trevor's chin.

"Very well then." Mateo said darkly.

Very slowly, Mateo began to drive his sword through his jaw and straight up to his brain. Dark crimson streaks began to drip down the polished silver. Trevor's eyes grew wide and the color quickly drained from his face. I recoiled as Mateo turned the blade brutally and ripped it out from his head. A sickening sound of ripping flesh cut through the air as Trevor's body fell on the sand.

Mateo looked to the rest of my crew who were in a complete state of shock. I frowned as I noticed a few of them were pressing together, looking down at the middle of their group. They immediately turned toward what happened when Mateo looked at them.

Mateo held up the sword that was still red from Trevor's blood.

"Who's next?"

Mateo's crew began to cheer and shout in morbid satisfaction as they began to pull others out from the group.

"MATEO!"

A cry came out of nowhere that made everything and everyone freeze in their tracks.

Out from the shadows of the trees stood a figure. Mateo's brows scrunched in confusion to this shadowed stranger.

"Who are you?" Mateo asked. He seemed a bit bothered by this person's appearance because after all, who would even show up for a rescue, let alone a fight.

My eyes widened as the figure stepped forward, the pale moonlight revealing their identity.

"Lia!" I gasped. Will immediately appeared behind her, a hatchet in his right hand.

They were alive!

Lia's POV:

I could see a look of surprise in Mateo's eyes.

"You!" he said pointing his sword at me, astonishment thick in his voice, " It's not possible!"

I smirked at his words, "Well I, on the other hand, like to believe _anything_ is possible."

I was actually a bit surprised by my calmness. It had taken a lot of strength for me to not lunge out sooner in foolish desperation to save Trevor but I sadly knew there was nothing I could do. My insides squirmed at the site of his body lying flaccidly on the ground. Shaking my head I turned my attention back to Mateo.

"Rest assured, Lia. But it seems the odds are well against ye." Mateo said in amusement.

Mateo glanced around at his crewmen who were slowly approaching me, swords and daggers all pointing at me.

I licked my lips in anticipation. I shifted my eyes slightly to the tied up crewmembers of The Black Pearl. I could see Anamaria hiding there, quietly working her dagger through their bindings and giving them weapons from the bunch we took from The Pearl.

I kept a close eye for her signal.

"What's in yer head, wretch?" Mateo asked as he moved forward towards me, sword in hand.

I didn't answer. I kept glancing to Anamaria

Watching and waiting…

Mateo was growing impatient, "Well?"

Anamaria looked to me and nodded her head vigorously. That was all I needed.

"NOW!"

I pulled out my sword and caught Mateo in a surprise attack. He quickly parried my move by bringing his sword in a downward swing. The sound of metal hitting metal rang in the air.

At the same time, the crew quickly jumped out of their "bounded positions" and ambushed Mateo's crew.

"Lia! Behind you!"

I spun around and quickly held my sword in front of me, blocking a hard swing from Mr. Richards.

"Thanks!" I shouted to Will but he was busy fending someone off of Anamaria so he didn't hear me.

Quickly I turned back to Mr. Richards. I reacted just in time as he brought his sword around in an attempt to take off my head. I pulled my sword up and blocked his move.

I pulled out of the hold and quickly moved as he brought his sword down on me again. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough.

I felt a sharp pain as his sword sliced my shoulder. I felt my shoulder go numb as blood began to seep through my white shirt.

I growled in pain and clutched my shoulder. I was on my knees on the sand. I looked up to Mr. Richards.

He chuckled, " I guess this is it, lass."

He pulled his sword up, ready to finish me off, "Say good-bye."

I squeezed my eyes closed, waiting for the searing pain of his sword plunging down to strike me. But it never came.

The sound of whipping air followed by a groan rang out. I opened one eye to see Mr. Richards's eyes grow wide in pain. His arms went limp as he dropped his sword on the sand. The blade of a hatchet stuck out from his chest as blood massively flowed down his shirt.

"Good bye." I said.

He let out a soft growl of pain as he toppled over, completely lifeless.

I looked behind me and saw Will who immediately approached. He grasped the hatched and ripped it out of Mr. Richards's body. Securing it to his belt, he knelt down beside me.

"Are you all right?" he asked with such concern. I nodded as I stood up.

I yelped as a pirate jumped on us. Will quickly pushed me aside as he unsheathed his sword, parrying the blow. I looked over to Mr. Richards's dead body.

His sword rested by his side, I grabbed it in a quick swipe.

I ran around the battle that erupted around me, looking for Mateo who had slipped away.

I watched as Mr. Gibbs kicked one of Mateo's crewmembers in the groin and stuck his sword into his chest. I was about to assist when a familiar and irritated voice caught my attention.

"A little help would be nice!"

I whirled around to see Jack jogging around in a humorous way with his hands tied in front of him, helpless. His eyes widened as he held up his bounded hands and bent his legs in a prepared stance. I watched as a pirate charged at him but Jack caught him off guard by ducking as he got close causing him to tumble over Jack and fall. He went limp as his head slammed into a rock, killing him

I felt a smile begin to form. He was always very comical, even in the worse of situations.

"Jack, right here!" I tossed him the extra sword I had which he quickly caught and sliced through his bindings.

I bowed my head in a single nod as I grinned at him. He grinned back before quickly running off to join the battle around us.

I ran off in another direction. I ducked swiftly as a sword sliced through the air, almost taking off my head. I dropped to my knees and trusted my sword forward and into the pirate's stomach.

He yelled in pain and dropped to the ground. I stood up and watched as the blood formed a pool around him. I sheathed my sword, smiling in satisfaction. Knowing this pirate was dead ignited a feeling of morbid contentment.

Suddenly I felt myself get pulled back into the bushes. I could feel the barrel of a gun pressing against my temple.

"Ye belong to me now, darlin'." I heard the throaty accent of Mateo say in my ear, "I told you, ye wouldn't be saved."

He finished with a malice cackle that made my blood freeze as he began to drag me away. I screamed for Jack, flailing my arms about. My legs kicked the air with great desperation.

I felt completely helpless as I saw Jack answer to my cries. He stiffened and began to look around for my presence. Jack's shoulder lifted and dropped with his heavy breathing and his forehead was damp with sweat from the fighting, his eyes danced around frantically as he scanned the battle. He couldn't see me! I flailed even more. I would have screamed but Mateo had pressed the gun so tightly against me that I could feel the barrel cutting into my skin.

The scene of the battle disappeared from my sight, as we got further away.

The bushes opened up into a clearing. Nothing but a giant white mass of sand surrounded by palm trees, the leaves blew lightly in the wind, and a few rocks stood about, embedded in the sand.

I felt sand filling my boots as they dragged on the sand. Mateo had his arm around my waist in a vice-like grip. He still held the pistol in his other hand but it was away from my face.

He turned me towards him and roughly cupped my face into his hands.

A grin spread across his face, which sent waves of repulsion through my veins. It wasn't hard to tell what it was he wanted to do with me.

"Ye know," he said, "Ye are far too beautiful to be Jack's daughter."

He caressed my hair and I let out a groan of disgust. I tried to break loose but he was too strong.

"He doesn't deserve ye." He leaned in to kiss me.

I let out a scream of fury as I lifted my leg without hesitation. My knee hit his groin with such force. He dropped his gun and cursed loudly.

I kicked his gun away and pulled out my sword.

"Neither do you." I said harshly.

I held my sword out in front of me, ready to strike. I held my sword so tight that I could feel the circulation of my blood cut off at my fingers.

"Do ye find this wise, lass?" he asked, "Crossing blades with a pirate?"

I scoffed at his words, "Well you are forgetting one thing, Mateo."

I swung my sword at him. My sword caught with his in midair. Our hilts entwined, our arms shook as we applied strength to our grips, trying to push one another down to our knees.

"And what would that be?" he asked. He clearly thought I was a fool to want to fight him.

I pulled my sword away and ducked as his sword came down on me. I swung my sword across to slice open his gut but he jumped back.

I pulled my sword up and held it in front of me as we started circling each other.

I leaned in a bit, showing my seriousness.

"I am a pirate." I said firmly.

"Well," Mateo said amusingly, "Let's see if ye can fight like one. But I bet ye won't last five minutes."

He looked away with a smirk before lunging at me at an attempt to catch me off guard, swinging two high arcs over my head and then he thrust his sword forward at my chest; quickly I struck downward catching his sword with mine and twisted it upward.

I pushed him off causing him to turn, exposing his back to me. I lunged forward with my sword high over my head to bring it down on him.

He quickly pivoted, catching my sword with his. He twisted his sword in a semi circle causing my wrist to bend the wrong way.

I cried out as the pain became unbearable. I turned loose and my sword flew out of my hand.

My eyes quickly left my sword and landed on Mateo who was smirking with pride. He thrust his sword forward at me. I jumped out of the way.

I let out a cry as the blade sliced across my stomach. Fortunately not deep enough to kill me but it hurt all the same.

Mateo was beaming as he trusted his sword forward. I jumped back as I felt my knees turn into jelly. I fell back on the sand clutching my stomach as I felt blood seeping out between my fingers. I sat up on my knees, bent over in pain and complete fatigue. I didn't want to fight anymore.

I could hear Mateo's footsteps as he circled me, fallen into a powerless heap on the ground.

"I'm really going to enjoy this."

I could feel his eyes on me, his footsteps vibrated in my ears as he approached me. I couldn't see him but I knew he had his sword out, ready to finish me off.

I wouldn't allow it!

Poking my forearm was the dagger I got earlier from Anamaria, cleverly concealed in the bandana wrapped around my arm. In a flash, I pulled it out, turned around and quickly stabbed Mateo in the stomach.

"Not as much as I am." I said darkly, replying to his words.

Mateo's eyes grew wide as I pushed the dagger in further. I heard the sound of ripping flesh as I twisted the dagger and ripped it out from his body. He screamed in pain as his body lurched forward and he hit the ground. A pool of blood seeped out from under him, surrounding him.

I stood over him on my knees with my dagger in hand. The putrid smell of our blood was strong in the air, so strong I wanted to gag.

Mateo was dead.

**A/N: **Heh a bit of a change from my last version huh? Personally it seemed too much for Lia and since this was my original idea, I figured why not give it a shot. Sort of the same but a less-to-worry about wound but don't think this is the last bit of her shock.


	21. Chapter 21: Sparrows Reunite

**A/N: **Hey hey! I hope this new turn on the rescue is better then my last attempt.

**Chapter 21: Sparrows Reunite**

Lia's POV:

Bloody satisfaction…

That was all that could describe the feeling that coursed through my veins at the site of Mateo's body lying in pool of his own blood. I planted my foot firmly on the sand as I pushed off my knees to stand. Off in the distance, the sounds of swords clanging following the screams of the dying filled the air. I longed to help seal our vengeance.

As I turned to walk away, back to the enduring battle, I was swiftly pulled back. I ended up falling forward on my stomach. Looking down my heart leapt to my throat as I saw it was Mateo, still alive, crawling up my body to finish me off. His hands reached for my throat to strangle me but I hastily flipped out my dagger and held it firmly as I quickly brought it up jabbing it into his ribs. He immediately rolled off me and went limp but I didn't stop there. As I continued to stab him over and over, I could feel a wave of unbelievable hatred wash over me. My body twitched in repulsion at the memory of his touch, his aggressive forcefulness, and the pain I endured. Cries of anger, hatred and disgust escaped from my lips as I kept bringing my dagger down on him.

Hot tears formed in my eyes and I just released them, letting them flow. Everything just exploded out of me. He was beyond dead but I couldn't stop. I knew I wouldn't stop.

I had lost control.

In seconds, I felt strong arms wrap around my body, seizing my wrists in a vice like grip. I thrashed about, swinging the dagger wildly.

"LIA STOP IT!"

In my subconscious mind, I knew right away it was Jack's voice screaming in my ear but the immense blindness of rage kept a hold of me as I kept twisting and jerking about to fend him off. His grip on me became stronger as he pried the dagger out of my hands and twisted me around to face him. His hands were holding my face so I couldn't turn my head away from him.

"Lia, you've got to get control. It's over. He is dead." Jack's voice was commanding and firm. I kept my gaze on him as I felt the rage slowly slip away. Jack brushed back my hair from my sweaty face. His fingers were entangled in my hair as he brushed away my tears with his thumbs. A glint of concerned shined in his eyes as he pulled me into his arms, continuously whispering for me to calm down. I did not return the embrace as I felt my heart pounding in my ears. My breathing was so heavy I thought I would pass out. I was still not in control. I couldn't feel Jack's attempted comfort.

I pushed him off as he sat there in a bit of a daze, not knowing what my next move would be. I walked over to my sword which laid abandoned on the sand. I picked it up, my finger coiled so tightly around the hilt that my knuckles were white. I trudged back to the fight with Jack following behind me. I stopped and turned back to face him.

"Bring him." I said, referring to Mateo.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed from the cold hoarseness that was my voice. Quickly noticing the horrific darkness in my eyes, he fumbled back to the body. I would have been surprised by Jack's immediate obedience if I hadn't been so crazed.

When I had emerged from the bushes, the battle had been reduced to a great extreme. Most of Mateo's crew was dead. Bodies were sprawled everywhere, either dead or horribly wounded. I watched as Jack's crew fought fiercely with such aggression. The white sand ran red with blood from both sides.

I heard a hard thud as Jack appeared beside me, dumping Mateo's body at our feet for all to see. The swords of the opposite side stopped at the sight of their dead captain. Without delay, Anamaria, Mr. Gibbs, Will and everyone else backed them up into a circle as I walked forward.

"Your captain is dead now!" I declared, "If you wish to leave with your wicked lives, I suggest you all surrender!"

About twenty or so arms were then held up in surrender. A few of the men softly requested the right of parlay which was not anything of importance considering the role it played merely as guidelines. In the group, I then noticed one of the pirates with his straggly black hair and crooked teeth. I cringed as my own screams echoed in my head along with his perverted laughter.

I pulled out my sword and went right for him. Before anyone could stop me, I swung my sword down and up across his front, slicing open his gut. A streak of blood gushed, hitting me right in the face as he went down. Finally it was then that I felt myself coming out of my crazed like state.

It was as if I was blind and could suddenly see. Everything came into focus, everything came crashing down around me as every possible emotion I had coursed through my body.

I dropped to my knees, letting the sword fall out of my hands as I began to cry. My breathing became rapid as I tried with all my might to force everything back in but it was no use. It was then that the internal bottle, which held all the emotional pain that I'd hidden away inside, began to crack

I covered my mouth with both hands to suppress the sobs which rose uncontrollably. It was then that the bottle had shattered. The pieces flew everywhere that would be glistening if there were a sun. I then felt a coat being draped over my shoulders as I was gently pulled to my feet. Jack rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around me as he lead me away, beckoning Will to follow.

"What of these men, Captain Sparrow?" Ladbroc spoke up causing Jack to look over his shoulder. He didn't have to think twice of what he was going to say.

"Kill them all." He said, "Including the wounded, then blow up the ship."

As we left, we could hear the screams rip through the air as steel met flesh. Jack and Will pushed past the trees as we got back to the boats. Will ran to the nearest boat and hopped in. He held out his hand which I took as he helped me into the boat. Jack came in last and sat beside me. I immediately grabbed on him in desperate need of security and comfort.

Soon we were in the water, rowing back to the Black Pearl. As I sobbed in Jack's arms, a horrible feeling loomed over me. I had been to hell and back. The kidnapping, being forced upon for sexual release, the beatings…

It was all playing back in my mind over and over. They had done all these things to me and I had lived. Living with the emotional scars, which were twisting inside me.

"Shh, its alright darlin." Jack placed his hand on my head. His fingers were buried in my mass of short hair, softly stroking my head. "Shh, I'm here now."

I buried my face in his chest, letting my tears soak the front of his shirt. He wouldn't let me go. He kissed the top of my head as he rocked me gently in his arms, whispering soft words of comfort. I could feel his warm breath against my hair.

"Don't cry, sweet. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

He continued to hold me as I felt my sobs steadily die down to quiet sniffling. I glanced over at Will who was witnessing the whole event as he rowed and I then began to feel a hint of embarrassment creep up on me. Crying was a matter I felt had to be dealt with on my own. A belief I strongly imposed on myself for six years.

As soon as we disembarked our boat and were aboard the Black Pearl, Jack led me into our cabin. It was then that I began to feel quite uneasy. A cold sweat had broken out on my brow and my vision began to haze. My brain felt as if it was swimming in water. My muscles ached horrifically as I attempted to fight the dizziness.

It was then that I felt my knees buckle as Will opened the door for Jack. His grip on me tightened as the exhaustion finally overwhelmed me and blackness clouded my vision as I fell against Jack's body.

Jack's POV:

"Whoa there!"

I stumbled a bit as Lia toppled forward, her head falling hard against my chest. I quickly scooped her in my arms before she could hit the floor Her head swung back lifelessly as I slipped my arm under her knees to pull her up.

Will, in his concern, quickly darted in front of me, "What happened?"

I could feel the worry eating away inside of me as I pushed Lia's damp hair away from her face, beads of sweat collected on her brow as she struggled for breath. I pulled her close as I pushed Will aside and went over to Lia's bed. Gently I lowered her down to the bed, my hand under her neck to support her head as I slowly laid it upon the pillow.

"Will," I said in a mix of an unusually calm but commanding tone, "Fetch me rum, a few cloths and a basin of cool water."

"I'll get to it." Will said unquestioningly with a brusque nod as he went off. Looking back to Lia, I placed the back of my hand on her forehead. Warm, a bit too warm for comfort, it was not surprising but still pressed a weight of urgency. I lightly pressed my palm to her forehead, knowing it would feel cool on her hot skin. I frowned as I noticed a long cut across her cheek.

I felt myself cursing Mateo over and over in my mind as I continued to examine her. I turned at the sound of a door opening. Will had a few rags draped over the crook of his arm as he held a basin with both hands. The sloshing of the water could be heard with each step he took.

He placed everything on the round mahogany table and ducked under it. He came up seconds later with a cracked, half filled bottle of rum. I stood up and went over to him, shrugging off my coat as I walked.

"This seems to be the only one not badly cracked." Will said apologetically as he handed me the bottle. I tossed my coat aside missing the chair as it fell onto the floor.

"This will do." I said with a nod. I pulled the cloth away from Will and went back to Lia. I kneeled down and began to pour the rum onto the white cloth, watching the brown liquid spread through it.

Lia's POV:

Being trapped in an unusual state of fatigue, I wasn't able to move or speak. A weird sort of heaviness swarmed through my body, limiting my movement to nothing. I could hear words being spoken but not in its entirely. Barely formed and hazed, they droned through my mind like a heavy water flow. As hard as I tried, I couldn't seem to call out to them.

I felt my body twitch in response to sudden stinging along with a bit of pressure on my cheek. A soft moan escaped from my lips and I realized I was slowly coming out of my fatigued state, unfortunately too slow for my patience.

As quickly as it came it went. I could feel Jack next to me as he cleaned my wounds. The smell of rum along with the warming comfort of being in my own bed came to my senses. I could feel Jack hovering over me, his hand cupping my cheek as he spoke.

"Lia, can you hear me? Come now, you have to wake up."

Pushing every bit of my mind, I tried to respond but nothing moved. Not a murmur or sound except for the sound of my own shallow breathing. I could hear everything going on around me but no responses from me. A powerful force had taken over, dragging me down the darkened state of confusion and fatigue. Once again, I wasn't in control.

I gasped as I felt Jack pulling up my shirt exposing my fresh wound from Mateo's blade on my stomach. A chill went through me as the cold air swept through my exposed flesh. Jack wasted no time. He knew what to expect.

"Will, I'm going to need to you hold her down for me."

I felt the left side of my bed dip as Will sat down next to my limp body, "I'm sorry, Lia." He whispered remorsefully as he gently took hold of my wrists and held them above my head, pinning them to the pillow. Seconds later I could feel an enormous outburst of pain shoot through my ribs. My back arched as every muscle tightened and twisted. I let out a growl as I tried my best not to scream. My hands balled into tight fists as I tried to move, wanting to flee.

I could feel Jack remove the cloth for a second as he pressed another one in its place. Will immediately tightened his grip on my wrists as my body writhed uncontrollably.

Jack's POV: 

It was enough for me to curse Mateo to the deepest pits of hell. For a moment I almost felt angry that Lia was the one to deliver the final blow. I quickly removed the cloth and Lia's body went limp. Beads of cold sweat dripped from her forehead as she continued her harsh breathing. Will pushed off the bed and kept his attention to her.

"Will she be okay?" He asked. His voice dripped with concern. I managed a small smile as I nodded, "She will be fine. I suppose she just went into a bit of a shock."

Will's eyebrows rose, "I don't blame her. She's been through enough."

Shouts of glees and victory caught my attention, muffled by the closed cabin door as the uproar continued outside. "Patch her up." I ordered to Will as I went outside to see the commotion for myself.

A fleet had broken out across the water as the crew sailed on to the Mystic. I could hear Anamaria screaming orders to pick up the pace which caused me to smile for she was all for taking charge. I watched with joy as they raided the ship, pushing into every room, plundering everything for all it was worth. After loading the boats and dumping the bodies aboard to burn with the Mystic, they swiftly sailed to safety toward the Pearl.

I turned to Will who was standing at the cabin's doorway, "We should prepare for departure, Will!"

Will was already at the capstan, bringing up the anchor as I started to hoist the sails which progressed at a slow pace considering it was not a one-person job. Hearing the calls of the crew coming near, I left Will to deal with the sails as I tossed down a few ropes and a rope ladder for an easy climb.

I watched impressively as I watched the load of supplies being dumped upon the deck including sacks of food, bottles of wine, charts, money, ropes, weaponry, ammunition and even a few portraits which I recognized from Mateo's quarters.

I looked up at Tearlach with puzzlement as he dropped the portraits at my feet. "Thought we could make a profit on them, Cap'n'." He shrugged. As soon as everyone was on board, I ran to my place at the rudder and began steering. We sail off rather quickly but didn't stray too far for the air shook with eagerness from the crew wanting to witness The Mystic's end. I left my place at the rudder to join the crew who all waited at the helm.

There was nothing to do but wait.

"Any minute now." Anamaria whispered, mostly to herself.

We watched and waited. Then suddenly we heard it. Everyone jerked from the loud roar of the explosion. We watched as The Mystic was ripped open from the shock wave and giant clouds of thick black smoke billowed out from the wreckage. Fire whipped through the air like a flag in the wind. The water shook and loud slaps were heard as pieces of wood struck the water. Everyone began to hoot and holler at the sight of the burning inferno.

I looked around at the crew smiling marginally at the sight of everyone being so happy that this was finally over. Anamaria jumped in Mr. Gibbs arms and they danced in circles.

As I scanned the group, I noticed Will was gone. I looked toward the open door of the cabin and saw Will sitting next to Lia's bed. She was fast asleep and Will had one of her hands in his, gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

A certain feeling of contentment came over me as I saw the look of loving concern from Will's eyes as he kept his attention on Lia's sleeping body. It was then that I knew, if Lia were to have any man in the world, I would surely see to it that she would have someone like Will Turner.

Later that Night:

"How is she doin?" I asked Anamaria as I walked into the cabin. She was standing over Lia wrapping a bandage around her wrist and over her palm.

"You just missed her." She said flatly. I felt my heart leap at her words, "She woke up?"

Anamaria nodded, "Managed to help her change her shirt. She protested a bit but I knew her wounds wouldn't heal in the state of her shirt."

I looked at Lia and quickly noticed that she was no longer wearing her ripped, bloodstained shirt but a fresh, clean white one. Anamaria placed her hand gently on her forehead as she sat by her side.

"She's got a bit of a fever and she's a bit dehydrated but I gave her some water before she dozed off." She said reassuringly, "She will probably be better by tomorrow."

I smiled in a thank you as I sat on the other side, putting my hand on Lia's arm. I quickly pulled it away as her body twitched along with a groan coming from her lips.

"Careful!" Anamaria whispered harshly, "She's got some nasty bruisin' on that arm."

I almost kicked myself as I put my hand on my lap, not meaning to cause her pain, "Sorry." We sat in silence. The room glowed with an orange tint from a single glowing candle on the windowsill, the sounds of the waves crashing against the ship echoed outside.

I gazed over at Anamaria, who was staring contently at me with a look of curiosity, "You really do love her, don't you?"

"She has grown on me. There's no denying that." I stated simply with a laugh. Anamaria's face fell, giving me a look letting me know she wasn't stupid. I sighed heavily, "Its complicated or at least it was. But when I was in that cell, it wasn't until that moment when I decided on death instead of life without her when everything came to me."

"Wow…" Anamaria said with such captivation over my words, "That's got to be the most noble thing I've ever heard from you, Cap'n."

She stood up and patted my shoulder as she began to walk out, "Make sure you let her know."

I didn't even congregate the nerve to look her in the eye out of shame. Not by my words but just the knowledge that they came from me. I was never one known to bear my soul or express affection except to my ship and my rum. Loving another person was a scary thought that I couldn't help and never thought could happen especially towards a young girl who held a part of me in her heart.

I knew right then that I did love her and I was going to see to it that that was the first thing she was going to hear when she woke up.

**A/N: **:sigh:

Well I hate to say it but this story is not far from coming to the conclusion. Only a good four (give or take a few) chapters and its all over. We only have a few more things to happen before the ending and I'll try not to disappoint you. Ta ta for now!


	22. Chapter 22: Trauma and Confession

**A/N:** OK this is the new chapter, new and improved and longer. Heh, I'm REALLY hoping you all are enjoying the changes for I worked quite hard on them

**Chapter 22: Trauma and Confession**

Lia's POV:

It was two days later in the middle of the night that I finally woke up. A few times during these days, I would have brief moments of consciousness, which occurred along with utter waves of confusion. I would also wake up due to horrible dreams. My body shook with disgust of the dreams' events. There was nothing but pain, agony and despair in those images, playing over and over like a song you can't stop humming or the sea that went on and on with no end.

I jerked awake with a gasp, taking notice of the darkness that surrounded me. My forehead was dripping with a cold sweat as my heart hammered away in my chest. I felt a slight panic as I forgot for a second of my whereabouts. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I tried to shake out the images floating in my mind.

I pressed my palms to my forehead as I let out a small whimper, pushing the tears back. I could feel my skin crawling as my body continued to tremble.

It was then that I felt a comforting hand pushing my soaked hair from my face, "Shh, its okay, Lia."

Jack spoke soothingly as he stroked my short brown locks. My cry had obviously awakened him from his light sleep. He continued to stroke my hair as he whispered soothing words of comfort. I recoiled as a sudden spark ignited immediately followed by a soft orange glowing light as Jack lit the candle on my nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" Now that I could see him, I knew that he didn't catch a wink of sleep.

"Achy but a bit better…" I said, my voice cracked as I spoke. A small smile graced my features as a thought occurred, "This is just like old times, huh?"

Jack chuckled, "Old habits die hard I'm afraid…"

He smiled a sad smiled which immediately left me feeling a pain in my heart. If anything I did not like causing remorse or gaining sympathy from anyone.

"Well this was quite an adventure, wasn't it?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

A smile stretched across Jack's face, "I guess you could say that." We were quiet for a minute when he spoke up again, " And by the way, thanks for savin' me neck back there."

I shrugged, "You're welcome, Jack."

Jack grinned smugly, "But… I hope you realize that I had everythin' under control. I have gotten out of worse situations than that. Eventually I would've gotten out of that mess because…

"I know, because you're Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" I said lazily as I stifled a laugh. I knew Jack wasn't going to give me full credit.

Jack kept on his smile, "Aye, seems yer finally getting the hang of it."

I made a small moan of acknowledgement as I felt my body surrendering to blessed sleep, "I sure am."

I felt Jack's hand softly run up and down my arm as he sighed wearily, "Sleep now, Lia. Its still night."

I nodded softly as my eyes closed. Before completely nodding off, I felt Jack's finger run through my hair as he kissed my forehead.

Will's POV: 

For two days, Jack didn't allow anyone to watch over Lia but himself. It was the next morning that she finally woke and managed to keep awake. When Jack came out to tell us of the news, he was to my surprise in a very pleasant mood as he went on with his day.

His face was beaming and he held a smile that I was sure wouldn't go away.

I didn't get a chance to talk to him until later that day.

I was in the galley fixing up some food for Lia to eat.

As I sat on the long table slicing an apple, I heard a light knock at the door. I looked up and saw Jack leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of him.

A hint of his smile still lingered on his lips and he was looking quite passive.

"What are you doin', Will?" he asked.

I half smiled as I continued slicing, "Lia hasn't eaten in days and I thought I would bring her something light."

Jack left his spot on the door and sat right across from me. I heard a small thumping noise as Jack drummed his fingers on the wooden surface, resting his chin on his other hand.

After a long silence, Jack looked to me as if thinking what to say. I looked up at him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Will, I…" he trailed off as he spoke.

I furrowed my brows, "What is it?"

Jack sighed, "I just wanted to say thank you."

The usual grin was gone and it its place held a mixture of seriousness and contentment.

"For what?"

"For taking care of Lia." His face remained content as he spoke. I studied him carefully; "I don't think she would have made it without ye to watch out for her."

I smiled, "You're welcome Jack. I was just doing what was right."

Jack nodded, "Well it meant a lot to me. You were there when I couldn't be and I greatly appreciate that. Ye know? I would be damn proud to find a nice chap just like you for Lia."

I felt the smile slowly slide off my face. I lowered my eyes from his calm gaze.

"I'm sure you will, Jack" I said flatly.

I then sighed inwardly. I felt a strong bond to Lia, stronger than it should have been. A shiver went up my spine as culpability coursed through my body like a dark plague.

I loved Elizabeth and harming her in anyway was never my intention but I also felt something... something stronger and bolder with Lia

I couldn't help but feel that a part of me really wanted to be that chap Jack spoke so pompously about.

I loved both of them but nothing was stronger than the anguish that was inflicted upon me at the slightest thought of hurting either one of them

"Will?"

Jack had lowered his head to level his eyes with mine. A look of curiosity and concern clouded his eyes.

I blinked once. Twice.

I immediately picked up the small bowl with the pieces of apple and stood up abruptly.

"I think I should get this food to Lia, Jack."

Jack tilted his head, perplexed by my sudden agitation. I knew he felt it as well. He knew what I was feeling deep down in the pit of my soul. I had the slightest urge to tell him about my kiss with Lia but felt that certain things were better left unsaid.

Jack's lips pressed into a diminutive smile as he nodded.

"Of course ye should."

He waved his hand in a manner of sending me on my way. I walked out of the galley and proceeded on my way to the captain's quarters

Lia's POV:

I stirred softly, turning my head towards the door as I heard the doorknob jiggling. The door opened slowly and there stood Will with a small bowl in his hand. I smiled at his presence.

"Just came to see how you were feeling," he asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I've been better." I sighed. I pulled the covers up to my neck as a cold chill crept through me.

Will smiled wryly as he pulled up a chair from the desk and sat down by my bed.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked, concern was evident in his tone as he put his hand gently on my one bent knee.

I shook my head, "Just tired."

The cut on my stomach throbbed with a dull pain and the skin around it burned. My wrists burned as well but I knew everything was healing and I wasn't in much discomfort so I felt no need to alarm Will.

"Well," Will handed me the bowl, which contained small slices of an apple. I grimaced. The sight and rich smell of the apple churned my insides, nausea boiled in my stomach and spread outward inside me.

I had been so deprived of food that just looking at it made me sick.

Will shook his head, "You must eat something Lia. Or you won't get better."

I sighed as I picked up a piece of apple. Tentatively I put it to my lips and nibbled a small piece of it.

I quickly noticed how carefully he was watching me. Such concern and care beamed from those beautiful brown orbs, more precious and beautiful than any treasure I had seen.

When I felt that my body couldn't take any more food, I gave the bowl back to Will.

"I think I'm done." I said as I handed him the bowl with the a few uneaten pieces of fruit.

He nodded as he took the bowl. He walked off and placed it on the desk then came to sit by me.

"Some escape for you, huh?" I said recalling what he told me on the beach that one night back in Port Royal.

Will looked confused for a minute before smiling, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

He reached up with his left hand to scratch his scalp and glistening in the candlelight was the gold band that symbolized eternal bond and love.

It sounds strange for me to say but that was the first time I really felt the feeling of taboo and heartbreak etch in my mind as I laid my eyes upon that ring.

It felt as if I was seeing it for the first time, really seeing it. Like as if it was hidden and waiting for the perfect moment to strike like a predator.

It hit me like a slap in the face.

_'What the bleeding hell am I doing?_' my mind told me in outrage and appall.

Will was indeed a married man and all I felt I could do at that moment was respect it.

It didn't take a sea master to see that I was indeed doing the wrong thing here.

Later That Night:

"It's not fair."

"What is, luv?"

From my bed, I looked over to Jack who was sitting on the table. He looked up from his plate, his hands and face sticky from the juices of the chicken.

I felt my nerves jump as I gazed into his concerned eyes. I was thinking out loud and didn't think that Jack was only but a few feet away from me.

I sighed as I picked up a piece of fruit from the plate in my lap and flicked it across the room with my fingers like I used to see the fishermen at home do when they were done with their cigars.

"I can't eat." I said, relieved. I was already beginning to feel the unwanted waves of nausea and the food was definitely not helping.

Jack nodded as he continued to wolf down his chicken as if it was his last meal. I leaned back on my pillows as I sank deep in thought. My mind fell into a deep ocean of reveries as I kept a cold stare at the wall, not seeing it but falling back into ghastly recollections.

I was home. I belonged here, and yet, my heart seemed to feel that none of this was familiar. It didn't feel right. What made it worse was the sheer aggravation that billowed along of not wanting to feel this way but feeling completely helpless and having no choice but to surrender to the feeling. It was like having an old battle wound that could never heal.

"Lia?"

I blinked away forming tears as I looked to Jack who had finished his chicken and was now staring at me with such interest. Languid confusion and concern clouded his eyes as he got up to come closer.

I smirked as he found a spot on the edge of my bed, not wanting to give myself away or cause any more apprehension. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." My voice trembled as I spoke. Jack leaned in to see my eyes, "Are you?"

"Just dandy, Jack." I said just a bit too chirpy as my eyes locked with his. Jack furthered on with his gazing, "C'mon sweet, why do you look so upset?"

Damn, he figured me!

I broke my gaze as I rolled on my side, facing away from him. Talking about it didn't feel like it was going to accomplish much. As a matter of fact, it just seemed to make everything resurface.

I felt Jack's hand rest on my hip as he tried again, "Please, you know I'm not going to hurt you."

My eyes shot up to look at Jack who seemed a bit proud that he was getting somewhere, "You're not that difficult to figure out, Lia. Yer like an open book if you ask me."

I felt a smile coming but quickly forced it back as I turned my body to face him again, "I don't know." I whispered, "I just feel so scared."

Jack's face went blank at that moment, taking in the seriousness of what I was trying to say, "Scared of what?"

"Of what I'm feeling, " I said, almost shouting. I could feel tears streaming down my face but I wasn't crying. I was too tired to cry, "I was frightened every second I waited for you, thinking I was going to die. Everything may seem all right now but its not. I can't seem to let it go…"

I could feel Jack's penitent eyes boring into my soul as I confessed myself in all my brutal honesty. He shook his head softly in remorse as he spoke, "I'm sorry, sweet."

"For what?" I asked with such puzzlement.

Jack spoke slowly, "For not being there when you needed me. I could have gone after you right away when you ran off. I could've been there." Although his tone was soft and full of regret, I could feel the power of his hatred for Mateo and his crew, damning them to the depths of hell.

I fell a pang of guilt as he said this. I knew it wasn't his fault. I looked away from Jack in shame, "You couldn't help it. I think it would have happened either way or worse." My voice was so soft as I spoke. My vision blurred from forming tears, "Im so sorry, Jack..."

Jack didn't need much of an explanation as to what I was apologizing for. I was not only referring to our little argument that night I was taken from Port Royal but everything else. I knew by the words I'd said on The Mystic that he had forgiven me already but I felt as if I needed to make my amends clear.

I then felt Jack place a comforting hand over mine, "Lia, I want you to know that none of it was yer fault. We both overreacted and unfortunately for me, you not only inherited yer mother's beauty but me sharp tongue."

I smiled through the tears as I wiped my face, "Still I had no right to say some of the things I said. And I didn't mean any of it."

"I know," Jack smiled broadly, "Do you really think I am a lowdown good for nothing pirate?"

I smiled weakly, "Do you really want me to answer the question?"

Jack and I shared a laugh as he brushed a stray hair out of my face. I felt his fingers then softly trace my jaw line, his hand softly grazed over my cheek.

He squeezed my hand almost protectively as he looked at the marks, bruises and scratches on my face. His finger went down my arm and softly grazed over the markings on my wrist.

I squeezed his hand back, returning the gesture of affection.

"If anything, it was all me fault, Lia."

"Why?"

Jack sighed heavily, "All you have been through. I should have kept a closer eye on you that night." He tilted my chin up so I was looking at him, the seriousness in his eyes, "I want you to know that I would never let anyone harm you, sweet. I would die before allowing anyone to lay a finger on you. You are a part of me I can't replace and a part I love very much."

My lips slowly parted as I gaped at Jack in complete awe. His sincere words had stroked a nerve. It was truly one of the most beautiful displays of affection and concern I had ever heard from anyone.

I was also quite surprised for Jack had never been this open with anyone.

"I love you too, Jack."

He smiled as I pulled him into a hug. My tears were now from happiness as I embraced my father. Pulling away, I noticed he had shed a few tears as well.

I scooted over as Jack rested on the pillows. I put my head on his shoulder as he kept a hold of my hand that rested on his lap.

I watched Jack's hand holding mine. My sleeve was rolled up to my forearm, exposing my wounds. Jack fingered the hem of the sleeve before pulling it down to my knuckles, throwing my nightmare aside to never be seen again.. Jack snaked his other hand around my waist to rest on my back as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"If I let you off the hook, do you know how much you owe me?"

I looked up to Jack with a smile, "Back to ten percent?"

Jack sighed as he pondered a bit, "Regretting it already but yes." He chuckled a bit, "But I think I made ye suffer enough."

I rested my head back down on his shoulder, "Oh thank God."

It was meant as a whisper to myself but it made Jack laugh all the same.

I felt Jack's lips press against the side of my head, "Sleep now, sweet."

I smiled as I fell asleep that night, not only for what just happened between Jack and I but also having a bit of hope that tomorrow might just be a better day.

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took me quite a bit to get out but I was busy with Christmas shopping and I don't think I'm going to get another one out until after the holidays. Not to mention I have been feeling a bit nostalgic and according to my calculations, only two more chapters to go. Also for your viewing pleasure I have opened up a fan board for this story. Go to my profile and click on my homepage to go to it.

Feel free to check it out a leave a message. Merry Christmas!


	23. Chapter 23: A Love Dilemma

**A/N:** Okay first things first. I want to make this perfectly clear. Thefrench below may not be accurate for I used an online translator.Not a big deal considering I don't speak french but its the same song as before.

**Chapter 23: A Love Dilemma**

Lia's POV:

_"Entendez comme les vagues des notes flottent. Montant au delà de la  
__Foule intimidée... "_

As I sat on the deck of the Black Pearl watching the sun rising above the ocean line, a song popped into my mind and I felt my lips move as I began to sing.

It was a song my mother wrote when she was young about the sweetness of a melody. I closed my eyes as I felt the sound of my voice trailing in the wind, singing as if I knew what I was saying. Just from growing up in the tavern, listening to the many different travelers from many distant lands, my mother managed to learn to speak French.

I could recall many times singing this song at home with my mother. I didn't know French but had a great joy out of singing this song. She owned a black diary where she printed any song she created for the two of us to enjoy.

I tore my eyes away from the setting sun to look down on my lap where that familiar black book laid.

Affectionately I ran my fingertips softly over the firm black surface, worn from age and harm. A part of me thought I was pretty dumb to not see this book in my hands…

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I said, pushing the memory out as I flipped through the pages, rips marked the many torn pages like old scarred wounds on a person's skin.

_"À travers la musique va que les arrêts à un battement simple  
__Peuvent vous maintenant entendre le piano couler? Dans toute sa  
__Gloire, il joue une mélodie douce "_

As I continued to sing, I gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. My breath caught in my throat for second before seeing it was Jack, a look of unperturbed contentment on his face.

He kept his hand on my shoulder as he looked towards the sun.

"Its unbelievable how much you sound like yer mother."

A small smile came and left as I tore my gaze from Jack to look back at the rising sun, "I wish I remembered her better…"

Sad but true, I had left my mother six years ago in my memories where I knew, not by choice, she was meant to be. And sadly I could feel her slipping away still.

I felt Jack press his lips against my temple in a quick kiss as he sat next to me. I felt his hand graze mine as he reached for my mother's diary, taking it off my lap. He slowly flipped through the pages.

"I remember this."

I chuckled, "Completely renewed."

Jack shook his head in disbelief, "How you managed to piece this thing back together is beyond me."

I grinned smugly, "Well besides a voice, I did inherit the brains in this family. Something you wouldn't really know about."

I laughed as Jack playfully acted offended, "Now that's not fair."

"Life is never fair." I replied sarcastically as I pulled the blanket I had wrapped around me over my shoulders.

"At least I was left with the striking features." He retorted with a smug grin. With a mock sneer, I pointed to myself. It was quite obvious what I was trying to say.

"Which you passed, unknowingly, to me." I said, emphasizing on the unknowingly part.

Jack looked me up and down with fake disbelief, "I certainly don't see it."

The glint in his eyes told me he was kidding. He laughed as I scoffed with fake appall.

We fell silent before he spoke up again, "Now do you mind tellin' me what yer doin' out here this early?"

I sighed and blew a strand of hair out of my face, "I just needed air. Its nice once in a while."

He chuckled, as he looked down, "Well sweet, you're still not well. I'd feel a lot better if ye went back to sleep."

"But Jack…"

"You need yer rest, Lia."

I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself as I stood up. Jack reacted as I began to sway, ready to catch me but I pushed him away. I shuffled my feet softly as I walked across the deck to get to the cabin, wanting to disappear from Jack's sight. I tried to push it back but I couldn't help but feel some anger toward him for not letting me be.

I just wanted to be alone.

Will's POV:

"Get up you lazy arse!"

I groaned from exhaustion as I opened my eyes to see Anamaria standing over me. An irritated frown marred her features as she stood firmly with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on?" I groaned.

"Its half past ten, Will!" She said as if she expected me to know, "Get up!"

She stormed out of the room without saying anymore. I had no clue what was her problem, nor did I care at that moment.

I pushed myself up with my elbows. As I slipped on my boots, I groaned with weariness for I did not get a good night's sleep.

As I sat with Lia in her room last night, she became silent and I don't know but I thought I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. For some odd reason I felt as if she didn't want me in the room anymore so I quickly mumbled some excuse and got out of there.

All night I had tossed and turned with no luck of drifting off. My mind was filled with much confusion but at the same time it was working itself out. I had come to my conclusion of whose heart I would be breaking.

I took a deep breath and gathered some courage as I stood up to do what I had to do.

Lia's POV: 

I woke up a good four hours later when I felt someone hovering over me. I struggled as I tried to open my eyes. When I finally did, I rolled over to face Jack who I knew was there. My breathing hitched as a sting of pain shot up my side.

"And how are we this mornin'?"

I groaned, "Pain..."

"Where?"

I rested my hand over my wound, "Right here."

Jack put his hand over mine and slowly peeled it away. He began to tug at my shirt but I grabbed his wrist swiftly.

Jack sighed, "Let me see, sweet."

Reluctantly I let go and rested my hand by my side as he pulled up my shirt, exposing my bandaged wound. I looked down to see a small deep red patch of dry blood, soaking the front.

Jack frowned, "I think it needs to be changed."

I sat up suddenly.

"Jack, I think I can do it by myself." I said quickly, anxiety quivered in my voice. Jack frowned again having no idea as to why having him change my bandage for me was a big deal.

"Ye sure?" he asked.

I nodded, "Really, they probably need you outside."

Jack nodded. He patted my thigh before sitting up and headed outside, closing the door behind him.

I fell back onto the bed and threw the sheets over my head in remorse. My subconscious mind told me that Jack was my father and wouldn't hurt me in any way but I still felt a fear of some kind.

I sighed heavily through my nose before kicking away the sheets and sitting up. I inhaled sharply as a small jolt of pain creped up my side. The wound may not have been fatal but it sure hurt like it was one.

I shuffled over to the desk across from me and opened one of the top drawers. I pulled out a roll of bandages and set them on the desk.

I pulled my shirt up and over my head and tossed it on the chair. Slowly I began to unwrap the bandage around my stomach. Looking in the mirror behind me, I saw that it was healed. All that remained was a deep red scar about three inches long. Most of my bruising had healed except for a few welt marks on my back and the scar on my cheek that I knew was there to stay.

I almost decided on leaving the wound as it was but I thought it would be for the best since the scar was fresh and I knew there was that chance of it reopening.

After finishing up, I took the other bandage and wrapped it around my chest like I have done a million times before. Unlike other cloths I used, the bandage kept me from exposing myself when I got soaked from sailing since my shirt was white and needless to say it was quite comfortable and supportive.

I then walked over to my bed and pulled out a comb I kept tucked under the mattress. I sat in front of the mirror as I began to detangle my hair.

I stopped as my eyes drifted behind me. Sitting on my nightstand I saw a familiar white handkerchief, Mr. Richards's handkerchief.

I had completely forgotten that it was wrapped around my shoulder. Anamaria must have removed it when he got me out of my bloody shirt.

I snarled with fury as I slammed the comb on the desk and ran over to the handkerchief. I balled it up in my hand and went over to the window.

I let out a small shriek as I threw it with all my might out the window. It flew in the breeze before hitting the water. I closed the window and crawled back into my bed.

I squeezed my eyes closed as if I was in pain. My breathing hitched as I tried to go back to sleep. The mere sight of that handkerchief played back the horrid memories all over again like a montage. My body trembled as it recalled the abuse.

As hard as I tried I still couldn't get myself to calm down. I clutched my wound as it throbbed from the sudden movements, the pain grew but I didn't care. As much as I wanted to call out to Jack, I fought the urge. Talking about it wouldn't help.

A few minutes later I heard knocking at my door. I opened one eye, seeing the door through the sheet over my head, a rough silhouette.

"Come in." I called flatly.

I heard the creaking of the door open and close but no voice. I lowered my sheets so I could see who it was.

"Will?"

He nodded as he came closer to my bed and sat on the chair Jack had set out when he watched over me.

I raised my eyebrows sardonically, "Why didn't you say it was you!"

My voice rose as I spoke but I quickly brought it down. I began to wonder why all of a sudden everything considered scarring was hitting me so quickly all at once. Shaking my head, I looked back to Will.

He reached behind his head and scratched the nape of his neck, sighing heavily. He seemed nervous.

"Are you alright?" I asked

Will nodded his head, "I'm fine."

I nodded as he sighed heavily. Everything seemed to have stopped then. I looked down at my hands; absently drumming my fingers on my thighs while Will gazed out the window.

The silence and the stillness of everything around me suddenly felt so overwhelming. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the door and silently I began to hope that someone would walk in to get Will outside to work or to check on me.

Anything just to disrupt the silence.

"Will?"

I looked over at him as he looked up at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Back when we first met, back in Port Royal, why did you give me that confused look when you first saw me?"

Will eyes clouded with perplexity, "What brought this on?"

I shrugged, "Just making conversation."

Will's lips stretched into a small smile as he leaned back on the chair. His eyes drifted off, recalling the moment.

As I waited for him to answer, I propped up my pillow and sat up against the headboard of my bed.

"You're sarcasm was without a doubt very familiar to me."

I chuckled slightly, "Really?"

"I knew it could be but I wasn't sure. I hadn't seen Jack for over three years. Change could have been possible."

I scoffed sarcastically, "Change is something his mind is deprived of."

Will laughed at my comment, "Well that is something I wanted to talk to you about."

I drew my knees up, "Jack?"

Will shook his head, "Change."

My breath caught in my throat as he scooted his chair forward and took my hand in his.

"For years I had this feeling thinking it was real and it had caused me a lot of excitement," he drifted off again as his mind played back the feeling he was talking about, "What I didn't know was that I had been poisoned by it, not perceiving the reality that it was just an infatuation of the feeling and not the feeling itself."

I began to feel a bit nervous, "Will, where are you going with this?"

"With you, that feeling seemed to change into what it was meant to be all along."

He went quiet for a minute. I could feel my head instinctively tilt to the side in utter confusion.

He took a deep breath, "I should have said this sooner, Lia…"

Those brown orbs clouded with warmth as his hand softly traced small circles on the back of my hand.

"I love you."

I felt slightly stunned by his words. I thought that was what I wanted to hear but now that I heard it, it didn't feel real to me. This was wrong but then again nothing felt right.

"I can't…" I whispered as I pushed Will's hand off of mine.

Will face contorted into a mix of astonishment and hurt, "What?"

My eyes welled, "I'm sorry, Will. But I don't want you to spend the rest of your life filling a hole where Elizabeth was. I am not her and I never will be."

The hurtful look on his face disappeared and was immediately replaced with a look of appalled anger.

"How could you think such a thought!" he spat.

I shook my head, "Will, I…"

"No." he interrupted, "How dare you think that I would think of you as a replacement. Everything I have been feeling about Elizabeth has nothing to do with you! But like I've said before what would you expect from a pirate."

My mouth dropped, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Will suddenly stood up and began to pace, "Oh I think you know exactly what it means."

I threw the sheets off me and sat up on my knees on the bed, "That's not fair!"

At this point I was breathing really hard, trembling with fury. Will eyes changed and for a second I thought I saw guilt in them.

I turned my head, not wanting to look at him anymore. I could feel the tears coming but I refused to feel guilty in front of Will. To refuse his comfort that I knew he would bestow without any sort of regret, comfort that would pull me in where I didn't want to go.

"Can you honestly…?"

"Will, just go, okay!"

Silence.

I turned to face him. His face held an expression I couldn't read but it seemed intense. I couldn't bear it anymore. I could feel the fire burning in my soul.

"Get out, Will! Just get out!" Will stepped back as I threw one of my pillows at him.

"Lia…"

"Leave me alone!"

I yelled again before throwing myself on my bed and went under the covers, not wanting to see him. A few seconds later I heard his footsteps trudging away followed by a slamming door.

I covered my mouth to silence my sobs as tears streamed down my face, soaking my pillow. How could I have been so stupid?

'Its for the best.'

That thought repeated over and over in my head but I never thought that piece of advice could be such a lie. That doing the right thing could cause so much pain. A part of me did believe that Will wanted to be with me for all the damages in his relationship. My god! He sailed all around the Spanish Main for that English hussy for Christ's sake!

But it was a very small part that believed.

As much as the other half felt that he loved me for real, I knew I had to let him go. My heart was already filled with a dark heavy burden and I did not want to add the responsibility of their broken marriage if I had said yes to Will.

Will's POV:

As soon as the gangplank was down, I hurried off The Black Pearl and onto the familiar harbor of Port Royal.

The air was crisp and the sun felt pleasantly warm as it beamed down on the city. I informed Jack that it would be safe to dock in the harbor seeing as it was empty. The coast would be clear.

As soon as I stepped off the gangplank and onto the dock, I turned to look at Jack who was standing at the top of the plank.

His eyes were squinted a bit from the sun, waiting for me to say something.

Not really having any words, I thought of the first thing I should say, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack's eyebrows wrinkled in perplexity but he nodded all the same.

"Thank you, Will," he said sincerely, "For everything."

I nodded softly.

"I must say ye'd make a fine pirate, Will Turner."

I forced a laugh, "Will I be seeing you again soon?"

Jack grinned his signature grin as he shrugged, "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

I held up my hand and waved, "You take care, all right?"

Jack pulled away from where he stood as the gangplank was pulled away.

"Aye, I expect the same from you."

I waved again as Jack left to resume his post at the rudder. As I watched the ship make way, I noticed Lia was sitting on the quarterdeck stairs.

She looked frazzled with her hair sticking out from all ends. If this were my first time seeing her, I would have immediately mistaken her for a boy.

Her eyes were red and inflamed from her crying, her hands trembled as she cradled herself and her skin was a pale sickly color. Seconds later, Anamaria came down the steps, wrapped a blanket around her body and began to lead her back to the Captain's quarters.

I stood on deck as long as I could until they were well on their way. Jack waved one last time before turning his attention to the crew.

As I turned and walked away, I could hear him barking orders as the ship sailed away.

Watching the ship sail away, I couldn't help but feel what a fool I was. I was willing to throw away a three-year marriage over another girl I knew for only a moment.

I walked away thinking that maybe it wasn't meant to be and for the first time in months, I couldn't wait to get home to my wife.

The town was somewhat awake since it was quite early in the morning. Most running about were the militiamen who, of course, got nothing better to do.

"Well if it isn't William Turner!"

A jolly voice rang out of nowhere. I looked up to see Jacob Price standing in front of me. With a smile on his face, he approached me with his hand outstretched. I shook it.

"How are you doing, sir?" I asked politely.

"Quite dandy I might say," He then frowned, "Where have you been? It feels like ages since I've seen you last."

I nodded in agreement, "I had some business to take care of."

"That's good," he said, "Having an assistant sure does help for long trips, huh?"

I felt my smile drop at the mention of Lia. I had forgotten that he thought she worked for me.

"Such a charming young lady," he kept going, " I assure you…"

"Nice talking to you Mr. Price," I said as I shook his hand again, "But I really have to be on my way."

I took off quickly leaving a perplexed Jacob Price behind.

I walked briskly past the town and up the dirt road leading to the governor's house. I could hear the servants chattering among themselves as I approached.

I pushed open the iron gate and made my way over to the house.

As soon as I got in, I noticed it was very quiet.

"Elizabeth?"

Nothing but the sound of my own voice echoed off the walls.

"Hello?"

As I approached the stairs I called to Elizabeth again but still no answer. I quietly began to walk up the stair incase she was still sleeping.

As I approached our bedroom, I could distinctively hear the sounds of muffled groans. I turned the knob and opened the door. As I saw what was unfolded before my eyes, I gasped in shock as I fell against the wall.

Pieces of different clothing were thrown everywhere. Rolling around in the sheets of our bed was Elizabeth and she was not alone.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up, horrified. She gave a little scream as she rolled off whomever she was on and quickly pulled the sheet up to her shoulders, covering herself up.

As she rolled off, I was staring into the eyes of another man.

Commodore Norrington!

"Turner!" he shouted in shock as he wrapped the sheet around himself.

I looked over at Elizabeth.

"Why?" I asked solemnly

"I thought you were gone…" she said timidly.

I could feel my anger growing inside me. What made everything worse was that she had no sign of guilt whatsoever.

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted!" I yelled mordantly, "Finish please!"

I turned on my heels and slammed the door behind me. Quivering with fury I tried to come up with my next move.

It was then that I remembered Lia.

I could still catch her if I hurried!

Quickly I flew down the stairs, out the door, past the gate, down the dirt path and back into the city.

My heart was hammering so hard that it echoed in my head as I ran to the docks.

As soon as I felt the sound of the wood pounding under my feet, I stopped. I bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

I looked up and that was when I felt my heart drop to my feet.

The Black Pearl was nothing but a small black dot on the ocean horizon.

My heart still pounded but I could no longer hear or feel it. As the feeling of heartbreak swallowed me up like a vast darkness and only one thought raced though my mind.

I had lost my chance…

**A/N: **And…CUT! That a wrap for tonight:Hands Will some water: We will be back to shoot the ending tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24: A Pirate's Life For Me

**A/N: **Well we all knew it would come to this: The final chapter of Revenge of The Mystic. I'm actually a little sad about it but I have so much going for the prequel that I'm holding it together, lol! Also to those who want to know what Lia's voice sounds like, picture the sound of Emmy Rossum's voice from The Phantom of The Opera movie. I apologize for all the phantom of the opera stuff inserted in this chapter but I just saw the movie for the first time and I'm now obsessed, lol!

**Chapter 24: A Pirate's Life For Me**

Lia's POV:

"Are ye feelin' better?

I rolled over from my position to face Anamaria with sad eyes. I knew she was trying to help but it wasn't enough. I smiled a little, reassuring her that I was okay even though I wasn't.

I sighed heavily as Anamaria began to smooth out my hair.

"What would you have done?" I asked curiously.

Anamaria pondered this for a minute, "I think the question would be what wouldn't I have done."

I sputtered as I tried to hold back a laugh, "What do you mean?"

I sat up as Anamaria grew serious, "See squirt, the thing is you can't plan who you fall in love with. Yer heart just knows its right when it happens and I think anyone daft enough not to follow it is a damn fool."

Anamaria quickly noticed my disapproving look, "No offence."

It didn't take long for me to understand what she meant. Falling in love was no simple matter, I knew that much but if your heart knew it was right then why fall in love with someone you cannot have? Was that also not planned?

I knew Anamaria thought of me as a fool even though she didn't really spell it out for me. Was there still time to find out if Will was right or if it was a mistake?

I didn't know.

Will's POV: 2 Months Later 

A swirl of colors and paper masks everywhere, dresses so beautiful they made other women gasp in jealously, fine suits made of the best material and music sounding ever so lovely.

A masquerade

"Hide your face so the world would never find you…" I whispered to myself as I watched from the window, the many people dancing with their lovers.

Many times Elizabeth had said that to me when she put on her mask when I attended one with her on our engagement night.

I watched as Elizabeth twirled on the dance floor in the arms of her new love, Commodore Norrington.

With our dissociation and my feelings for her way behind me I still felt a sting of disgust creep up my spine whenever I saw them together.

She looked so happy.

I pushed away from the window, leaving behind what could have been forever as I walked down the dirt path back to the city.

The music and laughter died off, as I got further away.

It was then that a thought occurred to me as I entered the city.

If love was all about taking chances then that was what I had to do.

Take a chance.

The sight and feeling of the city melted away as I kept focused on what I knew I had to do. The essence of fortitude coursed through my veins.

As if appearing as a faint light from the end of a tunnel came the wonderful smell of the ocean, original in its beauty. I closed my eyes, letting the sounds of the waves crashing flood my ears.

For a moment I had forgotten why I came in the first place to the harbor.

Looking up and down the docks, I stopped a small cargo ship getting ready to sail.

As fast as I could I ran down to reach it before it sailed off.

"Excuse me!" I shouted as I waved my arm to get attention of whoever was present.

A tall broad man with a brown overcoat straightened up as he heard my calls.

"Sir, with all do respect, I need a ride and I need one immediately."

The man raised an eyebrow as he lit his pipe, "Where you headed, boy?"

I ran my hand through my hair as I thought of a better reason then the one I had, "I…I don't know but I need to find someone."

The man shook his head, "Sorry but I can't help you."

I growled in frustration as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a handful of cash and a bag of shillings.

"I trust this will change your mind." I said as I thrust it into the man's face.

The man finished smoking his pipe and put it away, not taking his eyes off the money.

"I know how to sail," I said, working up a bargain, "And I will work very hard if you need."

The man's thick eyebrows rose as he thought about it. I was practically begging but I knew with this money that my chances were high.

I held a firm grip on the money as I kept it held out. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

For a second, I looked up to the ship, watching the twenty or so men leaning over the gunwall watch me in my request. Their eyes told me I was a fool to want a ride to an unknown destination but I knew for certain that The Black Pearl had not left the Spanish Main.

Finally the man nodded toward the ship, "Alright then."

I smiled proudly as he swiped the money rudely from my hand.

"Hey boy!" he called as I walked up the gangplank. He waved his arm across his body, gesturing to the ship.

"I believe we have got plenty of sailors so you'll be swabbing the decks."

A sailor pushed a mop in my hands. He grinned, laughing uncouthly. I knew most men didn't prefer this job but if this was going to get me where I needed to go then so be it.

"Weigh anchor!" the man called as he got aboard, "Hoist the sails!"

Lia's POV:

"Lia!"

I opened my eyes and looked down from the crow's nest.

Jack stood there looking up to me with his arms crossed, "Lia, get down here!"

I giggled as I threw a small piece of bread I had at him. Jack recoiled as it hit him right in the face.

"Lia, don't make me come up there!"

"Just let me have my fun then we will see, okay?" I called back. An unusually soft wind was blowing today and I wanted nothing more then to feel it from the highest point of the ship.

For the first time in two months, I was happy and I didn't want to feel guilty about it.

I stretched out over the railing with my eyes closed, feeling the wind as it washed over me.

I couldn't see him but I knew Jack was smiling at seeing me so content. After weeks of nightmares and isolation, everything had finally come together and I knew no one was more happier than Jack to see me smile.

My hair grew out a bit so it was looking quite nice. Still short but easy to tell I was indeed a girl. Most of the memories of The Mystic were gone from my mind never to be seen again and I was without a doubt back to normal.

I opened my arms to the wind, letting it possess me. For a good minute I thought of what it would be like to fly. To be one with the wind and just soar…

I opened my eyes as I let my arms fly. I quickly brought them down as I saw something heading our way.

A cargo ship.

I pulled out a small spyglass I had attached to my belt to get a better look. As I looked through the magnifying glass, I saw a young man waving at us from the rigging.

Not being able to tell who it was I quickly put away my spyglass and decided to call to Jack.

Jack's POV:

"Sail Ho!"

I turned to see the ship approaching as I heard Lia's cries. I was just about to call forth the men for battle when I heard another voice.

"Jack!"

A faint distant voice was calling out from the ship, but who?

I let go of the rudder and walked closer to the stern. I grabbed the rigging and pulled myself up so I was standing on the gunwall to get a better look.

I squinted intuitively and shaded my eyes from the sun as I watched and waited for the ship to get closer.

"Jack!" Slowly coming into focus was a young man. He too was up in the rigging, waving his arm like a madman.

My eyes widened when I recognized who it was.

Quickly I ran down the stairs to the port side of the ship waiting for him to get closer to get him on board.

Lia's POV:

I rested my back against the mast that stuck out from the crow's nest. I wrinkled my eyebrows as I saw Jack run from his post at the helm to the port side on the main deck. Most of the crew dropped what they were doing to join him.

What was all the commotion?

"Lia!"

I raised my head sharply as I head a voice call my name, coming from that ship! I leaned over the railing to see who it was.

Standing on the gunwall against the rigging, waving his arm like mad with a smile on his face was Will!

My heart leaped to my throat at the very sight of him. Quickly I grabbed hold of the nest's edge and pulled myself onto it, jumped off the crow's nest and fell onto the mainmast. Next I jumped up onto my feet and tiptoed swiftly to the rigging tied off at the edge.

I grabbed the rope and slid down toward the main deck.

Jack's POV:

I stepped up into the rigging with a rope in my hand.

"Hold it tight now!" I called to my men who had a firm grip on the rope.

Will reached out his arm as the ship began to pass by. Using all my might, I tossed the rope for him to catch.

"Pull!"

"Heave!"

One swift pull sent Will flying into the air. He soared high over my head and roughly landed on the deck. He immediately slipped as he landed and fell hard on his back.

As if planning out a cue, Lia came out of nowhere, sliding down the mainmast's riggings.

Will immediately stood up at the site of her. With a smile so big, Lia ran over to him and jumped in his arms.

Will wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. Both indeed were in sheer bliss as they gazed in each other's eyes, laughing together.

I cleared my throat loudly to get their attention.

Will slowly put her down as their eyes met mine.

Lia's POV:

Jack shifted his weight all to one side as he stood there looking quite swaggered.

"I 'ardly expected to get back to ye so soon, Will."

Will straightened as he took my hand in his.

He held out his other hand to Jack, looking very defiant, "Jack, I'm requesting permission to join The Black Pearl."

A small grin played on Jack's lips, "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Well, people change Jack, " Will looked to me, "Most times for the better."

I smiled as I realized he was referring to me.

"Well then, William Turner…" Jack pondered for a moment. I squeezed Will's hand a bit for I knew Jack could be quite unpredictable.

"Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Will smiled as I frowned. It seemed like an inside joke of some kind.

"You would know, Jack." Will replied.

"Of course I would." Jack then reached out and shook Will's hand.

"Like I've been saying, ye'd make a fine pirate." Jack let go of his hand and looked to me.

I smiled as he winked at me. I dropped Will's hand and ran forward into my father's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

He put me down and held my hand as he looked fondly around at his crew.

I felt his head rest on my shoulder as he leaned into my ear.

"I think its time you give the orders, sweet."

My heart began to pound as I looked all around the crew nervously, not knowing what to say but after taking a deep breath, I quickly I turned on the captain mode.

"On deck you mangy cads!" I called, "Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!"

Quickly everyone had scattered. It felt weird having them obeying me but a good weird. I could feel a surge of authority flow through me.

Will smiled as he stood there watching me take charge.

"That goes for the new recruits too." Jack said.

Will nodded, "Aye captain."

With that he went off to follow the others. Jack walked off, leading me to the quarterdeck.

"Well Lia," he began, "I think its time for you to take your rightful place."

I wrinkled my brows, "Huh?"

As soon as we climbed the stairs, Jack pointed to the helm. I could feel my face glowing as I realized what he had meant.

"One day you will be Cap'n' of yer own ship. Might as well learn now."

Jack positioned me behind the wheel and placed my hands on the wheel, not letting go of my hands.

I stared in total complete awe as Jack steered the ship with my hands, guiding me. I had dreamed of this since I was a little girl.

I laughed out loud as Jack let go of me and stood back, letting me wield some control.

As the ship started to move fast against the wind, I threw my head back, laughing in sheer ecstasy as the wind ruffled through my hair.

Later That Night:

_"Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle…"_

I sang softly a song I had written when I was thirteen. As I watched the silver light of the moon casting down, leaving a soft rippling reflection on the water.

This song I was singing used to fill me with such sadness for it was about seeing my mother again, missing her so much and the frustration of wanting to let go. But now it seemed replaced with a deep and calming serenity that ripped through every fiber of my being.

The wisdom of knowing she had undeniably been by my side for the last six years. I began to wonder if she would have been proud of me for how far I have come in my life at only eighteen.

It was possible to achieve so much already in six years than most people can in one lifetime. I knew she would have been proud.

"Nice song…"

I gasped and turned around to see Will, leaning by the stair railing. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he started at me in complete awe.

I looked down at the floor with a smile, my face flaming.

"Don't be shy," Will assured, "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," I said bashfully, "I wrote it for my mother."

Will smiled as he stepped closer to me. He lifted a hand to my face, softly brushing away a strand of hair, tucking it behind my ear.

Afterward, he placed his hand on my cheek, softly brushing his thumb back and forth on my skin.

"So what changed your mind?" I asked suddenly.

Will frowned for a minute, "I don't really know…"

I giggled, "Just what I would expect from a pirate."

A smile stretched across his face, "Ohh you don't know what I can do, Miss. Sparrow."

I quirked an eyebrow at the familiar comment, Will laughed as he parted a stray hair off my face.

Completely catching me off guard, I let out a little scream as Will scooped me up in his arms, wrapping them around my legs as he twirled me around. I laughed as I had my arms around his neck for support.

"So is this freedom or what?" I asked with a smile as Will set me down, putting his hands on my hips.

Will let out a breath, "Absolutely."

I giggled as Will began to lean in. I rested my forearms on his shoulders, my fingers playing with his thick hair as I leaned in the last few inches, claiming his lips with mine.

His hands slid up my back as he pulled me closer. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine as he placed one hand on my neck, keeping his other hand on my back.

Tilting my head to the side, I parted my lips, allowing him to taste me as I softly nibbled on his lower lip. I moaned softly as his tongue continued to gently explore inside my mouth. His moan mixed with mine as I softly brushed my tongue against his.

I shivered a bit as I felt Will's fingers softly tracing my spine. I began to softly suck on his lower lip causing him to moan quietly in our kiss.

Before pulling apart, Will planted one more soft kiss on my lips.

I opened my eyes to gaze at Will who was beaming. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

"I love you, Will." I whispered in his ear.

He nuzzled his face in my neck, planting a small kiss, "I love you too."

From over Will's shoulder up on the helm, I spotted Jack who had been eyeing us the whole time. Our gaze locked as he smiled at me, sending a mock salute.

I smiled back at my father, as my arms tightened around Will's neck.

For the first time in many years, everything felt right again.

**The End**  
_:Cues "He Is A Pirate" from POTC Soundtrack:_

Wow! First of all I would like to say that writing this story has been such a fun experience but of course all writers always have their share of helpers along the path to a good story. I would like to thank the following people who helped make this story possible:

First a big thanks to my sister, Andrea:  
My beta for the first eight chapters. Although she left me to tend to the chapters myself, I still give her thanks. I can't call the first eight chapters successes without including her. Having her quit as my beta was oddly a blessing in disguise for she gave me enough confidence to write the rest of the story on my own.

To Carmen:  
:blink blink: Ohh! I'm supposed to say something, lol! My number one reviewer and fanfic accomplice, it was awesome to meet you by my own email oopsy with you and Jackie. Thank you Carmen for keeping me sane as I struggled through many cases of writer's block (and wanting to throw the keyboard across the room) and for taking on the task of being my replacement beta. TGB 4Ever!

To Jackie:  
Again another awesome person I met through the crazy world of fan fiction. Thank you for giving me such great ruthless lines for Mateo to say and for helping me push the story forward with your endless supply of ideas

To Daphne:  
Yet another one I've had the privilege of meeting. Gracias for giving me such a wonderful poem for Lia's song in chapter 23. And for also helping me with the Spanish in the various chapters. You are a blast, girl!

To my wonderful Michelle:  
The very person who while I was stuck prying away at the block all writer's fear with a toothpick, supplied me with my sledgy, lol! Thank you so much for helping me breathe life into the ruthless pirate, Captain Mateo Viramontes. Also for casting your lifesaver by offering your creative and talented services to chapter 17's modifications. I don't know what I would have done without you.

To Jenn:  
My partner in crime, who I thank for helping me write the sword fight scenes in chapters 4 and 16. And for also helping me dig deeper into the minds of Captain Jack Sparrow, Lia Sparrow and William Turner, it was fun, lol! Also for helping me with the historical facts of that time period.

Thank you to SandiegoPaddre and Holliwoodie17 for helping me with the new editorials. And to TweetyisCool for your help on my sucky punctuation skills, lol!

Also a big thank you to little Trevor who supplied me with the rightful permission for the use of his name and constant character ideas. Not bad for a ten year old, lol!

Last but not least I wish to thank all who read, reviewed and recommended my story. OVER 160 REVIEWS! I really can't believe it and I really was shocked with the success. You all are really what made my story what it is. Also for the bits of constructive criticism, I REALLY appreciate it more than I can say.

And now for my last A/N and Disclaimer:

**A/N: **Look out for my upcoming stories following Revenge of The Mystic: "A Sparrow Without Wings" and "POTC: The Secret of Captain Margo's Treasure.". This is where you guys come in. Anything (questions, ideas, etc) that you want to see in these stories, I am willing to do. **PLEASE **feel free to post your questions and requests on my fan board, which is under my homepage link on my profile. For more info, trivia, polls and updates on my stories I recommend viewing my fanboard. Bye for now!

**Disclaimer:** For the sake of Will's line in the masquerade and Lia's second song. I do not own anything from Phantom of The Opera. I also don't own anything from POTC or Disney. I have placed copyrights on my plot and made up characters. NO ONE is allowed to use my characters in other stories unless they have rightful permission from me


End file.
